Ciel Phantomhive Hates My Guts
by deviantgirl
Summary: In twenty-first century highschool, Kylee Phillips has pissed off the one shota you don't mess with: Ciel Phantomhive. Now, he is dead-set on revenge against Kylee and her best friend Alois and is willing to do anything to fufill his vengeance.Please R&R!
1. Ciel Phatomhive Hates My Guts

**So… this is my first fanfic ever! I like reading them, and then I got this idea to write a story and so I decided, why not? I'll write one. This is a Kuroshitsuji fanfiction and involves what would happen if characters from the show/manga showed up at someone's high school. I have my OC Kylee, and her friends, along with the rest of the Kuro gang. Kylee shows up to school one day to find her childhood friend, Alois Trancy, has reappeared with a dark secret. Also appearing, is a mysterious kid named Ciel and his butler, and Kylee manages to get on their bad side. It involves Black Butler in modern times. This is just a test chapter, and the summary sucks! If I get enough reviews I'll write another chapter. Please R&R!**

**~Enjoy!~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or its characters.**

School. Never changing, always the same old, same old. The days dragging on in their usual fashion, and my life slipping away in this institution of hell. I'd always been the one who'd hoped for something exciting to happen to their life, or at least a whisper of adventure. But the years passed by, way too normal for my liking. I thought that if something dramatic were to happen to me, my life would suddenly turn around and everything would get better. All I wanted was for some thrill in my life. _Be careful what you wish for cuz you just might get it._ Those words ring in my ears, now, looking back upon it and how everything went down. No matter what, though, I don't regret a single thing.

I was never the kind of girl who was outstandingly beautiful and popular, and was never very social, either. My group of friends were pretty in their own ways, but most people considered us "weird" and cast us aside as just another bunch of freaks. We were the people who were into anime/manga, and had their untamed hair and acne-ridden faces. I, however, never seemed to want to accept my fate as a "nerd" or "geek." I thought myself different. I got up every morning at 5 am sharp, and spent all morning making sure my hair, makeup, and clothes were as perfect as possible until it was time to leave at 7:30 for school. But still, nobody paid me any attention, and it felt like all my hard work went to waste. Casting those thoughts aside, I still struggled and tried to look my best, even if my efforts were futile. But I guess one can never escape their fate.

One day, about a couple months into school, my car on the normal train that consisted of my everyday life suddenly changed tracks. I guess you could say I took a walk, or moreover, a ride, on the wild side.

A Tuesday morning started off like any other. Same old Dahvy ranting about how Switzerland was the hottest character in Hetalia and Kourt contradicting with how she wants to "borrow that top," which really had nothing to do with the conversation at all. The group was in chaos, and I just stood there, as usual, observing it all.

"Hey, Kylee," I was suddenly resurfaced back to reality. "Kyyleeee," Dahvy whined, "I didn't bring my calculator for the math test today. Can I borrow yours?"

"Well tha.…" I was about to say that it wouldn't be intelligent idea, since _I _was also taking the test, therefore _I _would need a calculator as well, but Kourtney interrupted me.

"Can I borrow that top!" Kourtney exclaimed.

*facepalm* "Kourtney, honestly, how many times do you need to say that?" I wailed.

"As many times it takes to annoy the living shit out of you!" she chirped.

*****double facepalm*

"You do realize that you're gonna get a headache from all that facepalming, right?" came a voice from behind me. "I used to have a friend who did quite a similar thing…"

I whirled around and found myself face to face with a shaggy blond haired boy, posing in a oversized purple zip-up hoodie, and a pair of too-short shorts that I recognized only too well…

"Alois!" I shrieked. My childhood friend from down the street that had moved away years ago stood before me now. I would've thought he'd have ditched the short-shorts by now, but you know, some people never change. I lunged at him into a hug. He seemed a bit shocked at first, but then gave into the hug. Alois was like my best and only friend all through elementary school, but in 4th grade he moved away and I lost touch with him. I went to a different district school for junior high, so I was the only person who knew who Alois Trancy was, and even after a while, I began to forget him too.

I was so overwhelmed with joy, though, to see him after all these years. It had been 5 years since I had seen him last, but it felt like nothing had changed. I got up from the hug and realized from the clueless stares of my friends, that they had no idea who this was, or why I was so joyous to see him.

"Oh, uhh, guys this is my childhood friend Alois," I explained. "Alois, this is Dahvy, Kourtney, Austin…" and so on and so forth as I introduced him to my circle of friends.

"Wait, Alois, what brings you back to this boring old town?" I questioned.

"My dad got transferred back, so I will be with you for your entire highschool experience!" Alois cheered.

"Is Alois a German name?" Kourtney asked.

"No, it's French, you idiot," Dahvy retorted.

"It sounds pretty damn German to me."

"Are you effed up in the head?"

"You wanna go?"

"Love to."

"I'm pretty sure it's English!" Austin piped in among the fussing girls.

I rolled my eyes. Those three never changed. Sometimes I wondered myself how I put up with their ramblings and ruckuses everyday.

I turned to the blonde. "So, Alois, how was England? I can't believe you're really back!"

Alois looked around nervously and lowered his voice. "To be completely honest, my dad didn't really get transferred here. I ran away. I had nowhere else to go. But I knew I had to escape and there was no other way. You see there's this kid…."

His voice was cut off by the loud entrance of someone at the front of the hallway. The main door was thrust open and slammed into the wall behind it. Everyone in the room suddenly fell silent and turned their heads to look upon the shadow in the doorway. A small kid, no larger than five feet, with navy blue hair that matched his equally striking blue eye stood there, with such authority and dignity, you'd have thought he was older and taller than he really was. He wore a tightly fitted slate-gray blazer over a black The White Stripes band t-shirt and contrasting ripped and faded skinny jeans. It seemed like it would look terrible on anyone else, but it looked cool and chic on his slim figure. The most noticeable part of his ensemble, however, was the black eye patch tied around his head that concealed his right eye. Where does one get an eye-patch in the twenty-first century? A costume shop? I turned to say something about it to Alois, but he was gone. Who flees the scene at such an important moment like this?

It was then, at that moment, that I realized there was another figure behind the boy. It looked to be a guy in his late teens, but he seemed to be overwhelming with creepiness. I felt a chill run down my spine as I noticed his blood red eyes. Even from this distance, I could see them quite clearly. He was dressed in black from head to toe. Black short-sleeved shirt, black jeans, and black converse. His black hair hung loosely around his face and contrasted with his pale skin. I got this dark, but kind of sexy sort of aura coming from him. He seemed like a shadow to the young boy, which is probably how I missed him before. But after seeing him now, I couldn't take my eyes off him.

I don't think I was the only one, either. Everyone's mouths seemed to gape open in amazement at the pair in the hallway. People that had been close by had taken their distance and watched from farther away. If time could be stopped, this would be the perfect picture of it. The silence was almost eerie. I thought the moment would never pass.

The trance was broken when the boy cleared his throat sharply. He took a few paces down the hallway, his wooden heels (heels?) clacking on the dirty white floor. His dark friend? acquaintance? followed him closely. Everyone moved away from the approaching kids and gave them more than enough space. It was like they were diseased or something, and everyone wanted to get as far away as possible. I stood by my locker, watching them get closer and closer. And then, something compelled me. I have no idea why I did such a reckless thing, maybe it was my lust for adventure, but I stood right in front of the boy's path, blocking any alternate routes.

"Who do you think you are?" I interrogated. My eyes gave him a glare that could see right into his soul.

"Get out of my way." He spoke in a high-class "proper" English accent. His scowl grew even larger and his eyes narrowed.

I didn't move a muscle. I spoke calmly, "I'm going to ask you once again. Who are you?"

"And I'm not going to ask you again. Get the _hell_ out of my way, bitch."

Then I did something even more psychotic than before. I slapped that rude young boy.

Or, at least, I tried to. A gloved hand shot out and caught mine mid-slap. I looked up and realized it was the older boy that held my wrist. _Why was he wearing gloves?_ Wait, no, more importantly, how did he have the reflexes to catch my hand like that? It was almost superhuman. I made eye contact with him and he let my hand go. It fell lifelessly to my side.

"I would suggest that you don't try anything of that sort again." The older boy's accent matched the junior's almost exactly. Then he did something unexpected. He smiled, but it wasn't a cheerful kind of smile. It was almost an _evil_ kind of smile, one you would expect out of a comic book villain. Then he leaned in close and whispered in my ear,"If you do, I won't hesitate to kill you."

He then continued on with the boy in blue and they walked down towards the highschool lockers. I stayed there, in shock of what I had just seen, while everyone collected themselves and went back to usual like nothing had happened. I could hear them whispering, gossiping about the sudden events, though.

"He's back." Alois's voice brought me out of my stupor.

I cocked my head. "You know him?"

"Yeah, he's the guy I've been trying to escape."

"Well I can see why. But I wouldn't be afraid of him, I'd be more afraid of his creepy-ass friend."

"You mean his butler? The kid's name is Ciel Phantomhive and that guy you just pissed off was Sebastian, his butler."

_Butler? Who the hell has a butler?_ "Why are they here? What is their deal?"

"I kind of caused some trouble for them. And I'm pretty sure they're here for revenge. On both of us."

** Hope you guys liked it! The idea has been bugging me all week, so I decided to write (or type!) it. Pllllleeeeaaaaseee review whether you like it or not, and depending on how many I get I'll write more! Thanks for reading! (:**


	2. Ciel Phatomhive Can Suck It

**Hi! I'm backkk! This chapter is from both Sebastian and Kylee's POV, and was a really fun chapter to write. I have a few more chapters lined up after this, so keep reading and reviewing! **

**Warning: OOC Ciel**

**Ciel: I'm not OOC… Oh look, a bunny! *runs over to pet it***

**Kylee: My point exactly… *facepalm***

**Sebastian: No matter how much she wishes she did, Kylee does not own me, Kuroshitsuji or the other characters. Thank god.**

**~Enjoy!~**

"Whaaattt am I gonna do, Alois?" I whined. I had my head on my desk in between my arms, sulking.

"Hey, you're better off than me," Alois reassured,. "I'm sure he won't be too mad at what you did, what I did was way worse."

I rolled my head to look at him from across the table. "What did you even do, anyway?" I questioned curiously.

"Oh, I crashed his party and broke like half the stuff in his house. Then, desperate for money, I kidnapped this Lizzie chick, unaware that she was his fiancée, and held her for ransom."

"Really, Alois? When did _you_ become such a badass?"

"Don't act so surprised," Alois answered, offended. "Anyway, that girl was annoying as hell, so I just gave her back after a week for ten dollars."

"Well, at least you got ten dollars out of it," I said optimistically.

"No, you misunderstood. I _paid_ him ten dollars to get her off my hands. Apparently, she liked me more than Ciel, and wouldn't leave. Now, Ciel is pissed off cuz his fiancée is love with me. FML."

"Haha, whatta playaa!" I laughed loudly. What had become of the Alois I once knew? "So, do your parents know you're here?"

"Yah, they think I'm on some 'study abroad' program. Imbeciles."

"Oh. Hey Alois?" I said as the bell rang for the end of class. We got up out of our seats and headed for the door.

"What?" He turned his head, as he was already a great deal ahead of me.

"I think I know how I'm gonna deal with Ciel. Hopefully, though, I won't have to see him for a while." I shouted as I walked out the door.

Oh, how I was wrong.

I arrived at my locker about thirty seconds later. _Twenty-four, seven, thirty-two. _I heard the 'click' as my lock opened, and I yanked my locker door open. It sprang ajar, blocking the locker to the right of me.

I hurriedly grabbed my things for Biology and just as I reached for my last item, I heard someone clear their throat behind me. A little too loud for my liking, I might add. Then I had a sudden realization. Ciel's last name was _Phantomhive._ Me, Kylee _Phillips_ would be next in the alphabetical list, and since our lockers are in alphabetical order, we would be neighbors. I turned around slowly and sure enough, it was Ciel Motherfucking Phantomhive and his grim-faced manservant. I quickly grabbed my wide-open locker door and slammed it shut. On the way, though, a flash of red and white caught my eyes. _Shit. _I suddenly cursed myself for having given my locker combination to Dahvy so she could borrow my gym clothes. Cuz, on my white-board, read the words _Ciel Phantomhive can suck my balls _in stop sign red. I saw Sebastian try to stifle a laugh with his hand. Ciel's face was getting redder by the moment. With anger or embarrassment, I'll never know. Maybe both.

But then, the thought of Ciel doing _anything_ that scandalous seemed too hilarious to keep to myself. I burst out into raucous laughter, and couldn't stop until I reached my second hour class. People stared at me, but I didn't care. Dahvy is just about the funniest person I know right now because of that, though I oughta smack her because Ciel saw it, and probably hates me even more. Oh well, it was worth it, and maybe he deserved it.

~Fourth Hour~

I walk into my fourth hour class, still kinda chuckling about the locker-sign thing, and also relieved that it was the last class before lunch. I had had a stressful day, and hoped food would help calm down my nerves. I sat in my chair and pulled out my homework from last night, knowing that Mr. Morgan likes to collect it at the beginning of class. In doing so, I accidentally knocked my pencil off my desk and as I bent down to grab it, I noticed that the occupant of the chair next to me was wearing shoes with a wooden heel. My mind suddenly flashed back to this morning when I had last seen wooden heels. The only owner of wooden heels that I knew of was Ciel. Of course. I knew that when I got back up that I'd have to look at him. But instead of giving him one of my fabulous dirty looks, I did quite the opposite. I beamed him a bigger smile than I've ever given anyone and squealed, "Cieeeellll~ !"

Hahahaha. You should've seen the look of disgust he gave me when I did that. That right there would have made my day. But I didn't stop there.

"Sooo, I heard you're a freshie too! You are _just too cute!"_ I cooed and ruffled his incredibly soft hair. He winced at the physical contact. "Do you always wear such adorable shoes? With heels? I can't believe how _short_ you are! I just wanna put you in a colorful box and tie a ribbon around your head! Awwwww~!"

I swear his cheeks were even redder than before and if they were to pop, they would overflow with vermillion red. I felt like gasping for air from all the adoring I had been doing; it was the complete opposite of who I usually was. Being overly nice was such hard work.

"Never. Touch. Me. Again." Ciel pronounced each word sharply and coldly. "Don't you realize that I hate your guts? My butler gave you a _death threat_ for Christ's sake!"

"Ohhhh Ciell…" I flirted, "You are SO much cuter when you're playing hard to get. ;) "

"Wha…? No! That's not!….um...?" He scratched the back of his head, at a loss for words. "Sebastian!"

"Yes my lord?" Came a voice from behind the adolescent.

Again, with the shadow-likeness, I hadn't noticed Sebastian, but there he was, plain as day. He looked about ready to implode with laughter, but then he took a deep breath and he was back to his emotionless self. _He _seemed to be enjoying his master's misery for a second there, though.

"Why didn't you step in while she was _touching_ me?" Ciel demanded. He seemed to put special emphasis on the word 'touching' like no one could touch the "Great Ciel Phantomhive."

"I'm sorry, bocchan. I assumed you had the whole situation under control."

"Well you assumed WRONG." Ciel sneered, clearly miffed. "I can't believe you let _this_ touch me, and tease me like that. I feel violated."

Really, Ciel? Really? Yes, because when people touch my head, I just feel _so_ violated. God, had this kid never been around actual people before?

"You realize that _this_ can still hear you?" I inquired.

"Pffft." Ciel flipped his hair and looked in the other direction.

The rest of class continued on less excitingly. My stomach growled and I looked at the clock. _Five more minutes._ I sighed. Five more minutes still the gooey goodness of Subway cookies. My school, was awesome, and it served Subway for lunch. How cool is that? So frickin awesomely cool. Five loooong minutes passed by, and finally the dismissive bell rang. But before I left, I turned to Ciel.

"You realize that you let Sebastian undress you, dress you, and even bathe you, yet you don't mind a single bit? I don't think it's the fact that I touched your hair that you felt violated, I think it's because your only used to Sebastian touching you, in your "special places."

He stopped dead in his tracks, and that pure look of embarrassment was priceless. I think all Ciel's looks are priceless, actually. Maybe I should photograph them and put them in a photo album. I really should, it'd sure piss him off, oh and I can just imagine the look on his face. Of course, I'd photograph that too, and add it to the album. Oh, and the reaction he'd get from seeing _that_….

~Later~

Sebastian's POV

"I just_ cannot _believe she had the nerve to do that! Who the hell does she think she is anyway?" Ciel trudged up the stairs to his room in his gigantic mansion. He reached his door and went in. He tried to throw his heavy backpack, but I caught it just in time. Not like it would've gone more than a few feet anyway. I set the bag down and sighed. This new girl was causing more trouble than I needed.

"Agh!" Ciel screamed in frustration. He fell facedown on his bed and just kind of layed there, in a 'T' formation.

"Young master," I called out, "You can't let an improper young girl get in the way of your studies. Now let's get started on your English homework."

Ciel rolled over onto his back, crossed his arms over his chest, and pouted. "School is so _lame._ And you know what the most annoying thing is? I don't even know that girl's name! Well, obviously, I know her last name starts with a 'P' but other than that, I have no clue! "

Was he really that blunt? "Her name is Kylee Phillips, you would have realized that if you had paid any attention in class, rather than staring at her all hour." I answered. "Perhaps you have feelings for this girl…?"

"Nah..! Never!" The boy exclaimed. "How DARE you suggest a thing! I _hate_ her guts!"

Oh dear, I had gone and gotten him upset. I glanced down at my watch, and quickly realized that it was time to get started on the Young Master's afternoon snack. I hurried out of the room, while the Young Master watched the History Channel.

After fifteen minutes, I had finished preparing the snack. "Today's snack will be a Black Forest Cake made with all natural ingredients and fresh fruit grown locally. Enjoy." I unveiled a large brown cake coated in chocolate, whipped cream and cherries.

Ciel's eye widened in excitement. *Sigh* He never got any less enraptured by his sweets each day. I noticed that he had now picked up the fork and started in on the slice I had cut out for him. In this way, he was still like a child. Actually, he has begun to act more and more like a child since coming here. I'm not completely sure, but I suspect that that Kylee girl has something to do with it.

Suddenly, Ciel looked up from his cake, his plate completely spotless. "Sebastian, stop daydreaming! I need your help in coming up with a plan to get revenge on Kylee!"

_Young master, what is it with you and revenge?_ "Are you sure that is wise? She already has two wins over your zero. I think you underestimate her."

"Do you not remember this morning? She tried to _smack_ me! And there was that offensive sign she had in her locker. Does she really expect me to degrade myself to do those things listed? Then she made inappropriate inferences about you and me, which are ABSOULUTELY not true, by the way. She struts around like she doesn't give a shit about anyone but herself. And then, she acts like brainless twit! Is she naturally that stupid?"

If ranting was what Ciel needed to get the anger out of his system, then I would let him. But I would not contribute to the problem by helping him plot out some petty revenge. He could make his own mistakes all by himself.

"And did you notice her hair is _so _brown! Like it was dipped in chocolate or something? Oh, and that skirt…" Ciel ranted in the background, running out of things to say.

How did the depth of brown in her hair have to do with anything? He was pointing out trivial things, just to justify his revenge even more. Which was working in the opposite favor, I might add. But I agreed to let him rant, so I'll have to listen to this for at least the next half an hour or so. Joy.

"And the name 'Kylee?' It begins with a K. Can you believe it? A _K. _What kind of self-respecting name begins with a _K_?…" Ciel continued.

~The Next Day~

"I thought your main point of reasoning for coming here was Alois Trancy, bocchan," I pointed out once again.

"Oh, it is, but I have to deal with this Kylee problem first, then I'll get back to my original plan," Ciel reassured. He fiddled with a few more things on the object he was working on, then set his screwdriver down. "Heh, heh," he cackled to himself.

I pinched the skin on the bridge of my nose and shook my head. Despite my warnings, he had insisted on carrying out this ridiculous scheme. It didn't take a physic to foresee that this wasn't going to turn out well.

"There she is!" Ciel squealed. "Let's hide."

~Kylee's POV~

Today was the second day since Alois and Ciel had arrived. Alois fit in quite well with my quaint group of friends, being the flaming homo that he was. I don't mean to insult him, don't get me wrong, but that's precisely what he was; a flaming homo. Also, Kourtney kind of has a fetish for gay men, but that's a _whole_ other topic. And as for Ciel, he hadn't really made any acquaintances with any of the other students; he just kinda creeped around with that rapey-faced butler of his. So if you counted the dim-witted girl façade I was putting up, I guess I was his only friend at this school. I think everyone else was either too scared of him and Sebastian, or they found him extremely strange, with the wooden high heels and all.

I strutted, (I'm a strutter, if you didn't know}, into school, happy to be wearing my new Uggs® and matching baby blue plaid skirt. Dahvy claimed that "everything about me was prep," but I didn't mind. Being weird/stylish at the same time was how I rolled. Upon entering the freshman hallway, I was greeted by my circle of friends and Alois in a different pair of short-shorts. *Sigh* There really was no changing him.

"Kylee!" Kourtney exclaimed. _Why did everyone shout my name around here? I was less than five feet away._ "I wanna write the quote of the day on your white board!" She ran up to my locker and waited for me to approach.

"Alright," I agreed. "As long as it's nothing like yesterday's." I shot Dahvy a dirty look.

She gave me an innocent smile and looked upwards, avoiding my gaze.

"You _do_ realize that he saw that, right? We have frickin lockers right next to each other!" I declared.

"Hehe… I might have overlooked that _tiny_ detail," Dahvy lied.

*facepalm*

"Well…gotta admit it was pretty funny," I smirked. I went to open my locker and as I did I heard an odd clicking sound. I turned to look inside for the source of the noise and shrieked as twenty pounds-worth of cinnabar red slime sprayed all over me. My furry boots! I looked myself over, head to toe. This seemed like that Gusher's commercial where the librarian sprays all the kids with the Gusher slime. I sniffed my arm, and a fruity scent infiltrated my nose. It _was_ Gushers! Or something of that sort, at least.

Around me I heard my friends give a gasp (Alois' was bit _too_ dramatic), but faintly in the background, I could hear someone snickering. And I knew exactly who that "someone" was. But instead of getting pissed off, and giving him the reaction he so richly desired, I did the complete opposite. I sucked in all my anger and plastered the biggest, fakest, smile I could muster onto my slime-oozing face. Then I rotated around and sprinted towards the owner of that snicker.

"Cieeelll~!" I sang. "So you _do_ acknowledge us as friends! You couldn't wait to show everyone our friendship, so you pulled a playful prank on me! That's so thoughtful of you!"

I outstretched my arms and encased Ciel in a strangling hug. "I guess we're like, best friends now!" I announced joyfully. He stood stiff as a board, a grimace slathered over his face.

"Hugsies!" Alois and Kourtney chorused in unison. It turned into a group hug, then a mob hug as Dahvy and Austin joined in. I could tell that Ciel was about to explode, and I thoroughly enjoyed that. It only made me squeeze tighter.

"ENOUGH!" Ciel roared.

Everyone retreated as far away as they could, but I ignored him, still flailing and cuddling his petite British body. Try as he may, he wasn't go to peel _my _arms off of him. "Why so angry, best friend?" I asked harmlessly.

"Did you not hear me?"

"I'm sorry, I'm a little hard of hearing."

"Stop being difficult. I don't want to resort to having Sebastian step in."

"Ooooh," I said, pretending to be scared, "Whaddya gonna do? Have Sebastian rape me? It's not rape if I like it. Maybe if you had an ugly butler that'd be another stor…."

"Stop!" He wrinkled his face in disgust, "You really want him that badly? Go ahead."

"Sir," Sebastian protested and put his hands out in front of him.

"I was joking." Ciel flipped a piece of his hair with his right hand. "Anyway, Kylee please remove yourself from me."

"Alright, best friend," I obeyed. I took my hands up and stood up straight. I stretched out my back; it was sore from squatting to Ciel's level for so long. "You finally said my name, and apparently you _do _have manners."

Ciel gave me a scowl for the last part, but I didn't mind it. I surveyed Ciel's body and chuckled as I realized he was covered in just as much slime as I was.

"What are you laughing about?" Ciel queried. He narrowed his eyes.

"Ha, well if you really want to know," I giggled, "I would assume that your little, er, scheme backfired, haha."

His eye widened in astonishment as he observed his gloppy self. _Win number three for Kylee._ I bet Ciel hadn't noticed the fact that I was covered in goop due to the momentary distraction of the clustered hug.

"Sebastian, let's go,'' Ciel commanded. With Sebastian at his heels, he stormed out of the hallway, in the opposite direction of the bathrooms. I wondered if he knew he was going the wrong way, and how he planned to wash himself off in the music room.

"Looks like he just got canoodled by a pirate." Austin stated.

We all spun simultaneously to face him, and gave him a strange look. He just stood there, grinning like an idiot. And that's how my Wednesday morning began.

** Well this is it! Hope you enjoyed it! Keep reviewing! Aanndd I don't really have anything else to say, so Imma peace out. Bye!**

** Preview: Next chapter includes 'How to Stalk' with Ciel and Sebastian!**

** Ciel: This should be interesting.**

** Kylee: Yes, it is. Btw, Ciel, you're a terrible stalker.**

** Ciel: Am not. And how would you know?**

** Kylee: It doesn't take a genius to figure that one out…**

** Alois: Sometimes, I stalk little boys. Is that a bad thing?**

** Everyone: *epic facepalm***


	3. Ciel Phantomhive Is A Stalker

** Here's Chapter 3, everyone! Thanks for reviewing, and please continue to do so! **

**Warning: Ciel's hormones are all over the place.**

**Ciel: I take offense to that **

**Alois: Oooh! I've always wanted to do this! Okay, "Kylee does not own Kuroshitsuji or its characters." Yana Toboso does, that lucky betch.**

**~Enjoy!~**

~Sebastian's POV

"Oh my GOD, Sebastian," Ciel sulked. "That girl _seriously_ has to pay now. She's gone too far."

I rolled my eyes at his folly, but didn't let him see. He was already mad at me for smirking at his appearance. Sorry _I_ thought that a little boy covered in slime was funny.

"I think this is the right door," Ciel hoped. We had searched all over this extremely small school for the bathrooms because the Young Master was too prideful to ask even me for directions. I'm surprised he still has pride after all he's been through in the past few days. He peeked into the bathroom and let out a sigh of relief as he finally found his destination.

"Sebastian," he ordered. "Help clean me up."

I strolled over, grabbed a few paper towels, and started to clean the Young Master up. With my incredible demon beastliness, I had him immaculate in minutes. I threw away the last paper towel as the first bell rang.

"Time to get to class, bocchan," I reminded.

"I _know_ what to do, Sebastian," Ciel rebuked, "And also, why didn't stop me from going through with that plan? Surely you knew it was going to fail."

"Do you not remember?" I asked, frustrated. "I DID tell you that, many times, yet you _refused_ to listen to me. You were completely sure that you would be successful, no matter what."

"And I knew it was going to fail, but in a more amusing way than I had thought." I added

"What do you mean by 'amusing?" Ciel questioned. When I gave no answer he just gave a 'whatever' and walked towards his first hour class.

~Kylee's POV~

"Helllooo. Heh-heh Hehloooo!" Alois tried to mimic one of the unicorns from "Charlie The Unicorn" pitiably. *facepalm* He had been trying to do this for the past half an hour. I was starting to think first hour study hall with Alois _wasn't_ such a good idea. But I did have him to thank for the shorts, and sweatshirt. When I got out of the girl's locker room showers and realized that I couldn't really just wear my slimy clothes for the rest of the day, Alois came to the rescue. Apparently he keeps an extra change of clothes, all from girl's stores. After my initial shock that he _wore_ girl's clothes, I accepted them gratefully.

Oh, I bet you're wondering why Alois was in the girl's locker room in the first place. Well, the guy's locker room ran out of lockers, and all the dumbass guys at my school are homophobes, so Alois just ended up in our locker room. I don't think any of the girls mind, and everyone loves having him around.

And by everyone, I'm not including myself, I thought as Alois chanted on. I pulled my sweatshirt sleeves over my hands and put them over my face, hoping Alois would get the cue to stop.

"Kyleee~!" Alois called. "Y u no sing with me?"

"Okay, how about this?" I offered, "I'll take you out for some fro-yo after school if you shut up for the rest of class."

"Fro yo? At The Suspicious Banana?"

"Yuppp."

"Yayyyyy!" Alois cheered. He then remembered he was supposed to be quiet, and hunkered down in shame. "Sorry, I'll be quiet." He whispered.

I let out a sigh of relief, glad to have him silent for the rest of class. I was also kind of excited for the fro-yo after school, too.

~Sebby's POV~

"Sebastian!" Ciel exclaimed. "After watching a few dozen episodes of Gossip Girl, I've finally figured out how to get revenge on Kylee! And don't worry, it doesn't involve pranks of any kind. I swear, this plan is foolproof."

I sighed deeply. "Young master, do I even have to ask why you watching such a ridiculous show?"

"I don't need to justify my actions," Ciel scoffed.

"And you seem to have forgotten how this morning went? I remember you were none too happy to have been outsmarted. And then you blamed _me_ for your downfall."

"Yes, but Sebastian, that was _this morning._ It's lunch now, and I've learned a lot. I've _changed."_

_ Probably for the worst_, I thought to myself. I exhaled and said "Well I guess if I can't get you to change your mind, let's hear your ludicrous plot."

"Okay," Ciel took a deep breath in. "So, we follow around Kylee, until we come across some lurid information about her, then we spread it to the general public, and watch her demise."

"So we are going to be stalking Miss Kylee?"

"Stalking….is a harsh word. How about, observing from a distance?" Ciel suggested.

I really truly felt like facepalming then, but restrained myself from doing so. The young master would be none too happy if I had done that. I guess I would just have to go along with the Ciel's plans, once again. *Sigh*

~After School~

"Okay, so I overheard Kylee talking at her locker, and she's going to some strange place called The Suspicious Banana for frozen yogurt after school. We shall follow her there and listen for any information we can use. Alright, let's head out." Ciel commanded.

We followed the noisy red convertible filled with Kylee and her companions to this unusual frozen treat place and sat in a booth next to Kylee's, with our backs to them. Ciel had insisted that we wear these outlandish hats to 'disguise our identity.' I still saw this whole thing as pointless. Maybe someday Ciel would learn his lesson. I could only hope.

"Let's get some fro-yo, you dirty ho," Alois joked to the girl called Kourtney. The girl, who was naive and annoying, made a dramatic gasp at his comment. I wrinkled my nose at his foul language.

All the children piled ridiculous amounts of toppings onto their extra-large sized cups. No wonder most of America was overweight, this picture right here explained all. When they had all gotten their dairy indulgences, they jumped right into a noisy conversation.

"This is sooo good!" Alois declared. "Maybe I should be obnoxious in study hall more often."

"NO thank you," Kylee replied briskly. "Next time instead of buying you yogurt, I'll give you a nice blue and black eye."

"Not my gorgeous eyes! I don't want to end up like Ciel!"

"Speaking of Ciel," the girl named Dahvy added, "You totally showed his British ass this morning. He should _so_ be kissing your ass to make up for his bratty behavior."

"Hahaha," Kylee laughed. "Yeah right. He hates my guts."

"Sebastian!" Ciel whispered excitedly. "She said my catchphrase!"

Well, I hadn't realize that bocchan had a catchphrase now. His ego just seemed to be more and more inflated. I didn't get how he suddenly had a personality now, he had always seemed so boring and stoic. Once again, I blamed Kylee as the root of the problem.

After we had found out absolutely nothing at the yogurt place, Ciel decided that we should follow Kylee home and watch her through her bedroom window. Does this make me a pervert for watching this girl in her bedroom? I certainly hope not.

~Kylee's POV~

I reached my suburban house and fumbled for my key inside my purse. _Gotcha_ I thought as my fingers closed around its rigid edges. I inserted it into the lock, heard that satisfying 'click' as it unlocked, and opened the door. There really isn't much to describe my house, other than absolutely normal. I was an only child and my parents were gone most of the time, so I usually had the house to myself.

I hopped up the stairs to the second floor and found my room, the second door to the right. I flopped on my bed, ready to get a start on my homework, when I noticed some movement outside my window. The funny thing was, I had had this strange feeling that I was being watched all day, ever since school ended. I was interested about my paranoid fear, so I decided to pull up the screen on the security camera outside my window.

Oh, I guess I should explain the security camera thing. My parents are slightly anal about having our house be 'secure' and shit, so they put up security cameras everywhere. Sometimes they were useful, but mostly they were a pain in the ass to have around. ANYWAYS…. I got the footage from fifteen minutes ago when I got home, to now, 5:23. I saw myself turn into the walkway and saunter into the house, but then, about thirty seconds later, I saw a flash of black and blue. I magnified the screen and enhanced the image. As I had presumed, it was Ciel and his goddamn butler. They were hiding in the bushes to the right of my window, so they could see inside without being noticed from the person occupying the room.

A smile spread upon my face as I came up with a brilliant plan. I went to my closet and changed into the sluttiest skirt I had, and slipped on a tight-fitting tank top that augmented my cleavage. I plugged my iPod into the stereo and set the volume to its highest setting. I had done tests someday when I was exceedingly bored, and knew that the music could be heard clearly from at least thirty feet away. I set the song to "Peacock" by Katy Perry, and started dancing.

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock. Your peacock._

_ Come on baby let me see, what you hiding underneath. _

_ I want the jaw dropping, eye popping, head turning, body shocking. _

_ Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock? _

_ Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a bey-otch._

_ Imma peace out if you don't give me the pay off._

_ Come on baby let me see, what you hiding underneath. _

I danced as seductively as I could, (I was quite good actually, my whore of a mom used to work in a strip club for a while when I was in junior high). Sure enough, I got the reaction I wanted when I checked the computer screen. Ciel had blood seeping out of his nose, just as I had expected, and maybe more. The dang computer just couldn't focus that much. Never the less, I pulled the shades down for privacy as I burned the footage of Ciel onto a CD.

The next day I waltzed into school, seeking out someone very in particular. I spotted his midnight blue hair and closed in on my target. Once I was sure of my actions, I took aim and attacked.

I bootybumped Ciel violently into the lockers next to him. He yelped in pain and fell down next to the lockers. He looked up from the ground, eye glaring.

"What the hell was that for?" He demanded.

"You _know_ what it's for." I replied coldly.

His eye widened in realization. Before he could say another word, I took the CD out of my pocket and held it out to him. "I have the footage on this CD. It is the only copy. You can have it…."

Just as his fingers were about to close around the case, I swiftly lifted it out of his grasp. …"On one condition." I requested.

"List it," Sebastian answered from behind Ciel, before he had had a chance to answer.

"One day with Ciel's hair."

"Done."

Ciel looked up in anger and confusion at Sebastian. Sebastian just kept a straight face, not making a sound. Ciel opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again. He seemed doubly as mad as he had been a second ago. He then finally just stormed out of the room, Sebastian following. I smiled smugly at how smoothly things had gone. I had expected Ciel to put up more of a fight, but luckily Sebastian had helped work things out. I couldn't wait til tomorrow, and not just because it was Friday.

~Friday~

I looked at the address scrawled on the piece of paper, then back at the gigantic house in front of me. _So this is where Ciel Phantomhive lives?_ Rich bitch.

I summoned up all my courage, and started up the long walk to his humongous dwelling. I strided past a gardener who looked no older than thirteen, and he gave me a goofy grin and waved. I waved back, kind of awkwardly. I had no idea what Ciel's life was like, I realized. All I had was the paper that Ciel had shamefully given me today at our lockers. Other than that, the world of Ciel Phantomhive was a mystery to me.

I rang the doorbell and heard it boom throughout the entire house. The door opened and Sebastian stood, smiling. "Welcome to the Phantomhive Mansion, Lady Kylee."

I felt like I had just stepped back in time a few centuries. The entire house was covered in Victorian era furniture and décor. "The Phantomhives are quite fond of the Victorian age, as you can see." He added as he led me through the winding passages in the house. We had just come to a set of stairs when there came a thunderous crash from the second story. A bespectacled maid with frizzy maroon hair appeared at the top of the staircase.

"Ooh, Sebastian," she cried in a dirty British accent. "I've gun and dun ut agun! Will ya pleez forgive meh?"

Sebastian didn't reply, he only sighed and shook his head disapprovingly. She scurried away nervously, probably to go clean up her mess. Sebastian led me up the stairs and stopped in front a door, two doors to the right., just like mine. He rapped loudly on the door and I could her an audible sigh, then an exasperated "Come in."

Sebastian opened the door that led into the room, and I gasped. The room was beautifully decorated with a gorgeous cerulean that matched Ciel's hair perfectly. The sun streamed in from the giant window behind him and illuminated the entire room. There was a desk/study area in the middle, a large bed off to the right, and a sitting area in the corner. The room itself was about twice the size of my room.

Ciel was sitting at the desk, with a bored look on his face. He was writing something, probably already doing homework. His blue hair shone in the sunlight, and he looked almost angelic. _Almost,_ being the key word_. _He was wearing a snug navy blue sweatshirt with black sweatpants. The word "comfy" entered my mind as I looked at him. He looked up as we entered the room and sighed again. I figured he was none too excited for my day with his hair.

I walked over and sat upright against the side of a cream sofa, with my legs stretched out in a V on the milky surface. Ciel seemed to be almost dragging his feet as he walked over towards me. "So what does 'a day with my hair' entitle?" he questioned.

I didn't give him a direct answer, I only patted the space between my legs and said, "Sit."

He seemed to refuse at first, but then Sebastian gave him a look, and Ciel quickly obeyed. I pulled his sweatshirt-clad body closer and put the back of his head on my chest. I started running my hands through his medium-thickness hair. It was _so_ soft, just as much so as it looked, and maybe more. I could feel him tense up at first at the close contact, but eventually he started to relax. I continued with this for a while, then started stroking his bluenette locks.

"I can't believe you actually went along with this whole charade," I remarked. "To be honest, I thought you would chicken out at the last minute and break off the deal."

"A Phantomhive always keeps his word," Ciel replied stiffly. "It would be dishonorable if I had called off the deal."

"So you find _this_ less dishonorable than breaking your word?" I giggled.

"Actually, I'm not so sure about that one. But never the less, I might as well, because we should get to know each other. We _are_ best friends, after all." He kidded.

"You are so full of BS, Ciel Phantomhive."

"Whatever you say, _best friend._" He was flicked the words off his tongue like they were putrid-smelling. I got kind of angered that he was using my own tactic against me. I yanked a strand of his hair out in irritation.

"Ow!" Ciel cried out in pain. "Be gentle with my hair!"

"It's _my_ hair for today, remember?" I wiggled my eyebrows mischievously.

"Alright, but just be gentle with _your_ hair, then."

"Can do, sir. Anywho, why is a little boy like you all alone in this big house? Other than your clumsy servants and creepy-ass butler, I mean."

"When you're done insulting the staff at my mansion, I'll tell you that my parents are at home, in our castle in London. They just use this place as a summer home. I'm using it now because I'm in town for, um, business."

"Oh poor Cielie," I cooed and played with a cowlick in the back of his head. My blood-red nails contrasted against the sea of midnight blue. "And what do you mean by business? What work is there for a little boy?"

Ciel seemed kind of frustrated now. "Will you stop calling me a little boy? I'm the same age as you, goddamit! And I'll have you know, that I am the CEO of Funtom Toy Company."

I chuckled, "Oh, you Brits and your toys."

He didn't pay my comment any attention and continued. "Well I guess this isn't really a secret anymore, but when I was stalking you the other day, I couldn't help but notice that you were all alone as well."

"Oh, my parents work all the time, and don't really care for their only child. When they're not working, they're away on vacation, or at some fabulous party that their wealthy friend is hosting. Sometimes I feel like they purposely spend as little time as possible at home, and as much time away from me as they can."

"Oh, I'm….sorry."

I felt strange confessing all that. I hadn't even acknowledged those words to myself. But thinking about it now, my parents _did _always seem to have an excuse to be away from home. I was just a nuisance in the way of their good time. Even though I hadn't told anyone else this, I never thought Ciel Phantomhive would be the first person I'd tell. Life just kinda works out in that funny sort of way.

My hands migrated down to his neck, and I started massaging it. Ciel seemed surprised. "You're really good at massages," he stated.

"Yah, well, my mom used to be a part-time masseuse."

He paused, then suddenly asked, "Why do you let your parents treat you the way they do?"

"I…I don't know, really." I stuttered, caught off guard by the sudden question. I suddenly stopped massaging Ciel and wrapped my arms around his delicate waist into a gentle hug. "I guess its cause they're family, and if I don't have them, then who else do I have?"

Ciel's answer surprised me, and maybe even himself. "You have me."

I didn't think much of his answer at the time, I only hugged him tighter and pulled him closer to my chest.

**Yah, I know, surprise ending! This was a fun chappie to write and I'm (for the most part) happy with how it turned out. Keep reviewing, and I promise more chapters with be up soon!**

**Oh, and has anyone heard the song "Strange" by Tokio Hotel and Kerli? Love that song…**


	4. Ciel Phantomhive Is Intimidating?

**A/N- Sooooo! What's up? I kinda feel like it's been a while since I last updated (it's only been a week), but whatever, its been one hell of a looooong week. Did any of y'all notice that I changed the summary? Anyone?**

***crickets chirping in backround***

**Well, anywayyy, if you did, review and tell me if you like this one better or if I should change it back to the old one. Plz? So this is kind of a more dramatic, and less humorous chapter, but it's still good! (I think…) Anyway the only way I'll know if it's good or not is if you press that gorgeous link at the bottom of the page titled "Review This Chapter" and let me know what you thought of this chapter and/or if you have any suggestions for upcoming chapters! Also, critiques are highly welcome! Don't be afraid to say "Kylee, this chapter just plain sucked," that is, like, amazing , and I love any kind of feedback! Well…. imma finna stop with this annoyingly-long author's note, and let you read the story! Ciao!**

**~Enjoy!~**

~Kylee's POV~

I awoke in a bed much more comfortable than my own and sunlight streaming in through the window to my right. I didn't remember how I got here, and didn't care. I would've just snuggled back into the covers if not for the black figure standing in the doorway.

"Are you going to rape me?" I questioned quite stupidly.

"No," Sebastian chuckled. "…although you did say you wouldn't mind," he mused.

"Well, now I do mind. And can you tell me how I ended up here?"

"You and the Young Master were sharing an intimate moment, and you both fell asleep."

"WHAT? An intimate moment?" _What the hell had I been on?_

"No, not _that_ kind of intimate. By intimate, I mean, close? You were sharing about your lives and were in each other's arms."

"Oh, okay." _That_ I remember.

"Yes, and I am here to tell you that breakfast will be ready in a few minutes, and I would like you to get dressed."

_Shit_. "Breakfast?" I asked worriedly. "I really have to go, my parents will be upset, I've been gone all night, plus I need to get ready for school!"

Sebastian stared, unfazed. "I called your house and your answering machine said that your parents would be in Bora Bora all weekend. And have you forgotten, Miss Kylee? Today is _Saturday._"

"Oh." I racked my brain for more excuses, hopefully one that Sebastian didn't have an answer for. "Putting aside the creepy fact that you know my phone number, I have karate this morning, at ten' o'clock. I really must be going." I nearly slapped myself in the face. Karate? Really? I had never done karate in my life.

"Miss Kylee, if I may be so brave," he answered. "But I don't believe you have ever done karate in your life."

_Damn._ He had caught me in my lie.

"Now, please get dressed and join us downstairs when you are ready." Sebastian turned to leave.

I quickly looked down and realized, to my horror, that I was wearing an old fashioned night gown. "Wait, Sebastian!" I called. "How did I get into _these_ clothes? Did _you_ put them on me?"

"I am simply one _hell_ of a butler." He replied, not really answering my question. "But I assure you I didn't look," he added and flashed me a grin. Before I could stop him, he was gone and out the door.

Like _hell_ you didn't look, you sneaky bastard. And I can't believe he expected me to have breakfast with my archrival! Maybe if I got dressed quickly enough, I could be out the door and a good distance away from the house before anyone noticed.

I noticed my clothes were folded neatly next to the bed and quickly got undressed. I slipped on my gray skinny jeans and light pink off-the-shoulder sweater. I threw my hair up into a messy bun and let my soft brunette bangs hang in my face. Lastly, I tied the laces on my matching pink converse and when I was done, I crept to the side of the doorway. I looked around the corridor and saw that it was clear. I inched along the wall, hiding at every hint of movement in my direction. *Cue mission impossible theme here* I kept looking over my shoulder, paranoid, although I was pretty that with the servants in this house, I would be able to hear them from a looong way coming.

I approached the stairs and let out a sigh of relief. I only had to make it to the bottom, and from there the door was only about twenty feet away. I made my descent and so far the coast was clear. I reached the bottom and it looked like I was going to make it. I started walking towards the door, then started sprinting. It was getting closer. Only a few more feet. I could see sunlight peering in through the cracks in the frame. I could almost put my hand around the doorknob…

I ran face-fist into the black figure. I looked up in terror at the face grinning at me. I tried to run away, but my legs felt like putty. I only got a couple feet before firm gloved hands grabbed my arms. I struggled and squirmed to try to escape, but I was no match for Sebastian.

I suddenly thought of an ingenious idea and kneed Sebastian in the crotch as hard as I could. But nothing happened. Most human men would be keeled over on the floor in pain, but he didn't move a muscle. He didn't seem phased by my action and actually gripped me tighter.

"Maybe you should've taken those karate lessons you mentioned," Sebastian mused.

I only glared at him. "Let me go." I demanded.

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't do that," he chuckled.

"This is kidnapping. Once I get out of here, I'm soooo pressing charges."

"This is nothing of the sort. You came here of your own free will."

"Yah, _yesterday!_ I never intended to stay more than a day, so now you have to let me go. I have homework to get done!"

"Have you not realized that excuses aren't going to work? You're not leaving until the Young Master says so."

"Where is that little fuck anyway? Tell him I need to speak with him right away."

"Oh marvelous, then, I was just going to bring you to him. A growing girl needs to have a good breakfast."

I rolled my eyes at his lame comment. I hadn't grown an inch in over a year. I was pretty sure that 5'4" was as tall as I was ever gonna get.

Sebastian led me to an outdoor patio with a table set for two. Ciel was sitting at one of the seats, with the other one meant for me. When we approached the table I wrenched my arms from Sebastian's grasp and took a seat.

"What is this?" I asked rudely. "Some kind of creepy date?"

"This is nothing of the sort," Ciel responded. "This is what I would call, a business meeting. There are some matters we need to discuss?"

"Like your servant man-handling me? That was uncalled for."

"It was necessary. You tried to escape."

I felt my blood start to boil. "You mean to say that I'm stuck here? And have you realized that your butler doesn't have balls?"

"Such absurd language," the younger boy clucked his tongue. "And my butler is not exactly what we would call human."

"What is he? A fairy?" I was getting fed up with this nonsense.

"A fairy? Really?" Sebastian reacted, offended.

"Well, you're not cool enough to be a badass werewolf or vampire, so fairy was the only option left."

"I am a demon, I'll have you know, miss."

"Woah. You must be one really _uncool_ demon."

I know I had annoyed him from the flustered look on his face. Wow. I had no idea he was just as much fun to annoy as Ciel. This would make school on Monday _so_ much more fun. That is, _if_ I managed to flee this prison by Monday. I had no idea when or if Ciel was letting me go.

"So…bother to tell me what this lame 'meeting' is about?" I inquired, bored, and stabbed at the ham and cheddar omelet on my plate with my fork. I took a giant bite out of it and chewed obnoxiously to bother Ciel.

"This meeting is about…Oh _God_, do you have any manners?" Ciel said, his face shriveled up in disgust, proving that my tactic had worked. "Anyways…" he continued, "I have a certain matter to discuss, one that you should know full well about."

"What the hell are you talking about, Ciel?" I responded, irritated.

"It's concerning the compact disc you supplied me with yesterday." He said in all seriousness.

"What about it? It should have the footage on it, as promised, and it is the only copy, I swear to it."

"And normal people call it a _CD_," I added.

"Oh, I don't doubt the fact that it has all the footage, I just don't believe the fact that it is the _only_ footage."

My face went pale with realization. He _knew, _and now he was just toying with me before he got to the real point.

"I found it very shady of you to come right out and just give up the info, so I had Sebastian search the perimeter of your house. As I had figured, there were _two_ cameras in the spot where I was hiding out, and both would have film of my actions. But on the CD, you had only shown the footage of _one_ of the cameras, meaning that you still had film from the other camera. You were right in saying that all the footage from the camera was on the disc, but you lied in the fact that it wasn't allthe _existing _footage."

"You manipulated me, Kylee Phillips, and you see, I just can't let you get away with that. Especially since you've wronged me so many times before."

"I had full right to keep the filmage from you," I retorted angrily. "You were _stalking_ me, watching me from my own lawn. I could've gone to the cops, but instead I _let you have the footage_ in exchange for a petty thing like letting me touch your hair. Sorry, I didn't want to hand over all my information for something so minute."

"You still don't realize, Kylee. I am going to get my revenge. How perfect is it that you're right here, in my house? You've practically walked into a trap. And with the size of this estate, it'll take years to find your body."

"W-Wha- What about what you said yesterday?" I asked, losing a bit of my confidence now. I could feel the fear creeping up over my shoulder like a venomous snake.

"You really couldn't tell that I was BS-ing you?" Ciel sneered. "I guess you even more stupid than I credit you for."

"You lied?" I tried to keep up an innocent act to try to stray them hurting me.

"What a twisted little girl you are," Ciel commented. "The world is not kind to anyone. In it exists two types of people: those who steal, and those who are stolen from."

"So you're gonna steal my life?" I questioned in fear.

"No, no," Ciel cackled cruelly. "I only wanted to see the trepidation on your face. But if I ever need to have you join me for breakfast again, I'll just let you know now that it'll be your last. You can leave now."

"You're letting me go?" I queried, surprised. "Just like that?"

"Just like that," Ciel concurred. "But heed my warning, Kylee. You do _not_ fuck with Ciel Phantomhive."

**Quite the change from last chapter, eh? And just when you thought Ciel was getting soft, too.. and I cannot stress this enough: pleeeeeeasse review, and you all get some cyber fro-yo! It can be good, bad, anything in between! Just as long as you review, there will be more chapters. K thanks!**


	5. Ciel Phantomhive Has A Fiancée

**A/N- Hi Guys! Thank you sooooooooooo much for the reviews! Keep them up, please! I hope the story is still interesting, and let meh know if Kylee is getting too Mary Sue-ish. I thought this chapter turned out pretty well, but I'm always interested as to what you thought of it. Oh, and beware, our favorite ditzy little blonde is going to be making an appearance. **

**Btw, does anyone actually read my obnoxiously-long author's notes? JW…..**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever owned Kuroshitsuji or its characters. **

**~Enjoy!~**

Being finished with his business, (hehe that sounds funny if you think about it), Ciel put on this odd black top hat, grabbed a pimp cane, and strolled out of the courtyard. Sebastian grabbed my hand and led me out of that ginormous house. I walked as fast as I could out of that abhorrent estate and sprinted the whole seven miles home.

~Sebastian's POV~

After showing that nuisance to the door, I returned to the young master's bedroom and found him looking out the giant window in the center of the room.

"Why did you let her go?" I questioned.

Ciel answered but didn't turn around. "I just wanted to spark fear in her heart, I didn't plan on actually laying a hand on her."

"Why not? She was right where you wanted her. You could've gotten your revenge." _Why had he chickened out?_

"As you said before, she is not my main priority. Alois is, and that's who I need to focus on. That girl has too many connections back to me, and I would get caught all too easily. Honestly Sebastian, you of all people should have thought this out."

"I think you let her go for a different reason," I stated boldly.

I saw a glint of silver as a tea tray came flying at me all of a sudden. I ducked nimbly and it embedded itself in the wall behind me. "Don't you even suggest a thing like that!" Ciel bellowed. I didn't realize such a small boy could bellow, but I guess I was mistaken.

"You can delude yourself if you want. But as for myself, I'll see things as they actually are."

"Why do you keep implying that I am in love with this psychotic girl?"

"I never said anything about you being in love with her…" Ciel's cheeks glowed a bright pink. "…But you _did_ share an intimate moment with her."

I went to go get the afternoon tea ready and as I walked away I could hear Ciel yelling at my back.

"What intimate moment? Hey! Don't walk away from me! Come back here, that's an order!"

I ignored his pleas and continued along the hall.

~Kylee's POV~

As soon as I got home, I dialed Alois's number and asked him to come over to my house. He had been chasing a cat (Oh, Alois!) and was near my house, so he got there in a matter of minutes.

I heard the doorbell ring and opened the door. I was never happier to see anyone's face. I led him into the living room and when we sat down, I hugged him and started bawling.

It's embarrassing to admit, but I cried like a child. I cried for about a good hour, and the whole while Alois just soothed me and told me everything was going to be alright. I wanted desperately to believe him, but somehow I just couldn't accept the fact that life was going to be fine.

When I had calmed myself down, I explained to Alois what happened. "And the worse part is, the day before, we shared an intimate moment!" I finished.

"Whatt!" Alois gasped. "An intimate moment?"

"No! I mean that we were holding each other, and were sharing about each other's life."

"Ohhhhh. Intimate probably isn't the best word to use, just saying. Some people might get the wrong idea."

"I know," I agreed. "It's just that Sebastian used it, and I couldn't think of a better word."

"Ah," Alois replied. "Well while you think of a synonym for intimate, Imma go beat Ciel's ass."

The thought of Alois trying to beat _anyone's_ ass was too hilarious for me. I burst out laughing, unable to control myself. He raised an eyebrow and gave me a strange look. I tried explaining what was so funny, but I only started laughing again. When I regained control of myself, I decided it was better not to tell Alois because he might get offended.

"Alois, thank you so much for being here for me," I thanked. "So are we gonna go kick some shota ass or what?"

"Hell ya!" Alois cheered. We started swaggering to the door, but then remembered that Sebastian was Ciel's fucking bodyguard, and we would get nowhere near Ciel with him around. We ran into each other while trying to scramble away from the doorway and stumbled to the ground in mass confusion. We giggled (yes, Alois giggled too) and sat sprawled out on the ground for a while. I had never been more glad to have a friend like Alois.

Alois ended up sleeping over that night cuz there was no way in hell I was spending the night alone. I was extraordinarily relieved when my parents came home on Sunday night, even if they didn't care for me. At least there was someone else at my house besides my lonely self. I still had no idea why Ciel had been so mad over the security tape thing; I think it was a pride thing. Especially when he had been so weak and exposed on Friday, something he usually never was. But he was damn scary for being upset over me damaging his pride. And just when did I fall asleep? Did he drug my water?

Monday morning was something I was NOT looking forward too. But the first half of the day passed by abnormally fast, and since I was angry at Ciel, I did everything in my power to piss him off. First off, I stood directly in front of his locker when getting my stuff, so as to block him off. Then, I successfully tripped him in Bio class when he was on the way to his seat. I swore it was an accident, but he knew otherwise and gave me a "chilling" glare. I put emphasis on the "chilling" part because little boys can't "chill" anyone.

I was walking to lunch when I hear a shrill voice say "CIEEEELLLL~!"

I whipped my head around and found the owner of the annoying voice. It was a teenage girl with curly blonde hair in pigtails in an all-out dash to who-knows-where. She wore a frilly pink skirt that was _way_ too short and cream deep-V t-shirt, completed with a flower headband. Her pumps were at least six inches tall, maybe more, which puzzled me as to how she was moving so fast. I then saw Ciel's damned blue head and realized _that's_ who she was going for.

"Hide me!" I heard Alois squeak as he clung to my backside. "I can't believe she's here!"

"Who is she?" I asked, confused as to what was going on.

"That's Lizzie, Ciel's fiancée." We watched as "Lizzie" glomped Ciel, her face over bursting with gleefulness.

"What. An. Airhead." was all I could say. It basically summed up that chick in one word. I can't believe Ciel would ever get engaged to a girl such as her. He should at least go for someone more sophisticated; like me. Not that I would ever want him to do _that_, but you know, I was just giving an example. _Gawrsh._

I saw Lizzie look in our direction and suddenly started sprinting _our _way. "Ohmygod Alois! Why didn't you meet me at the airport like I asked?" she screeched.

"Maybe because I blocked you from my email, phone, facebook and mind?' Alois suggested.

"Oh, you're so silly, Alois," Lizzie chirped.

"No, I'm dead serious."

Lizzie looked confused for a second, but then giggled to herself. "It's so wonderful that BOTH my men are here! It's like a two-for-one deal! And now that I'm here we can all go shopping together! That is… " She shot me a dirty look…"if _some people_ don't get in the way."

I glared right back. She continued without caring, "Maybe we can even go on a date while I'm here! Did I mention I'm staying here permanently? I'll get to see your adorable face every single day! I can't wait! Well, I've got to go meet Paula in the main office, but I'll see you around. Toodles~!" She winked at Alois one last time and left the lunchroom.

Alois and I exchanged looks as that lunatic skipped away merrily. What was it with that girl? I dearly hoped that she would not want to be spending quality time with our group, because if she was, I really was going to lose it.

When lunch period was over, I met Ciel at our lockers. "You better keep your woman off my Alois," I said disdainfully to him.

"Jealous, much?" He grumbled.

"No, I'm irritated, punk. I do not want Lizzie to be all over my best friend and/or near me. She's a brainless twit, and doesn't get the hint that Alois doesn't want to be her boyfriend, nor does she get the fact that HE'S GAY."

"You should be more respectful to your friends."

"That's how we always talk to each other. Maybe if you HAD friends, you would understand these kind of things." I could almost hear Ashton Kutcher in the background going "BURN!" Haha, I love That 70's Show.

Ciel slammed his locker door dramatically and stormed off to his next class.

"That's right! Walk away, bitch!" I called out to his retreating figure. Score five hundred for Kylee. I seemed to be completely over what had happened over the weekend and ready to taunt Ciel as usual. His midget self couldn't intimidate me even if he tried. But I just knew Lizzie was going to be a problem, and I wouldn't stand for her hanging around our group.

**Well, I hope all you guys liked/disliked Lizzie as much as I did! Can't say for sure how long exactly she's gonna be around, but be prepared for her to be here for a while. Sorry it was so pain-stakingly short, I've haven't had any free weekends recently. Although that's a terrible excuse, I promise that next chapter will be more fulfilling! Anywho, please review this chapter! It seriously, no kidding, makes my day when y'all review, like almost as much as my friend's bright yellow 'I Heart Jesus' t-shirt made mine today, lol. Annnddd don't forget, have a fantasmic day! Bye!**


	6. Ciel Phantomhive, At The Mall

**Hey! I'm back with another chapter! The extraordinarily long weekend was ahh-mazinng and I'm sad that it's over now. :( oh well, I managed to write another chapter, so I guess y'all should be happy bout that! Don't forget to review, this is the last chapter I can write unless I get another revvi! So yeah, plz do, I live off those things.**

**Disclaimer: This is not intended to be offensive to anyone who's British. Kylee is an avid fan of Axis Powers Hetalia and says random things to piss off Ciel. Also, a lot of this is just randomness, so just bear with it. **

**Grell: Although I haven't made an appearance in this so far, I wanted to say this. – Kylee doesn't own Black Butler or its characters! **

**~Enjoy!~**

"Alois!~ You're so funny!" Lizzie giggled. She pranced next to him, linking her arms with his. Her lemon yellow sundress twirled in the chilly October wind as she fawned over my best friend and her golden pigtails bobbed lightly in the air. Her rosy cheeks showed how cold she actually was, while her bubbly personality warmed the rest of her body. It disgusted me, how a girl could be so incessantly ebullient. "Where do you want to go next? There are _so_ many places to shop at!"

"I'll go anywhere as long as your Platinum Card follows!" Alois charmed.

I rolled my eyes, irritated out by his lack of sanity, and quickly recapped how this misadventure had occurred. All I had wanted was a pleasant day at the mall with my homies: Alois, Dahvy, Kourtney and Austin. It had been real nice, too. But then that skank full of sunshine had to go and ruin my good time.

After an excruciating week of dealing with Lizzie's friggin annoyingness, I thought I might FINALLY have a day without her. But no, she _conveniently_ had to be shopping at the same time we were. Oh, and Dahvy, Kourtney, and Austin _conveniently _had something else to do at the same time she got there, so since Alois was my ride home, I had to hang around with that chick all day. Trust me, it was not in the least bit enjoyable. Once Lizzie had pulled out her unlimited credit card and announced she would pay for anything Alois wanted, he hadn't left her side, no matter how much he claimed to despise her. That bitch… Alois is MY best friend!

So now, here I was, dragging my exhausted body behind the two as they carried their spoils back to Lizzie's Porsche. Even though Lizzie was Ciel's fiancée, she was a year older than him, thus she had a driver's license and her own car. I found that excessively creepy and could that mean that Ciel is only engaged to her because she's an older woman? Who knows what the matter is with that child.

Speaking of that brat, I wonder why he had been so uncommunicative this whole week. No matter what I had done to irritate him, he hadn't given much care to it, and it made my game so much less interesting. Like, I had even started calling him "Seel" and covered his locker in that dopey-looking seal Pokemon's picture, but it only piqued him slightly. And Sebastian was no easier. Since Saturday when I had managed to irk him, I thought he would be another person I could annoy. Apparently not, because that damn butler didn't pay a single mind to me. How dare that bastard ignore me! I could be planning to kill Ciel for all he knew, but Sebastian didn't give a shit about me nonetheless.

But I was only relieved that they were not here, now _that_ would be the thing that would make this the worst day ever. On the bright side, at least it was nearing three 'o' clock and Alois's mom would be here soon to pick us up. All we had to do was help Lizzie pack her bags into her car and she would be out of our sight for the rest of the day, thank gawd.

But something peculiar happened right about as I was putting the last Tiffany's bag into the trunk. I couldn't find Alois, and I walked around to the passenger side of the car, only to find Alois sitting shotgun in the Porsche. I gave him a strange look and motioned for him to come over. "Pretend time is over, Alois. We need to get going and your mom should be here any minute."

But at that moment, Alois gave me an apologetic look and Lizzie explained, "I'm taking him home."

"Oh great!" I exclaimed. "Thanks so much, now we can all go home together instead of having to bring Alois's mom all the way out here!"

I went to grab for the door to the backseat, and realized with sudden dread that it was a two-seater car. There weren't any other open seats in the car. I quickly looked back at Alois with a pleading look on my face.

"You can always have your parents come and pick you up," Alois reassured. _Yup, that's it, you dimwit. I'll just call my parents and have them fly out from Paris so they can take me home. That's what I'll do. _My parents were going to be in France for the next two weeks, and Alois knew that full well. I wonder why he was doing this to me. Wasn't he supposed to be my gay best friend?

"Or you could always walk home." _Yay! After spending all afternoon with the person I hate more than anything, I get to walk nineteen miles home! _Honestly, Alois was seriously pissing me off right now. I could barely believe that he intended to leave me stranded at the mall like this.

"Sorry, Kylee. I hope you underst-"

"Save your breath." I glared at him and trudged back to the mall's main entrance. I would have to call Kourtney or someone to see if they could get me home, at least I still had _some_ loyal friends around here. I felt my pockets for my phone, but I had no luck in finding it. I realized suddenly that it was not in my possession and must've fallen out of my sweatshirt pocket while I was loading Lizzie's hoard into her trunk. I can still remember her triumphant smirk as she drove away. God, I REALLY hated her. And I don't hate a lot of people. Well actually, I kinda do, but whatever. It 'tis what it 'tis. Yeah, I don't really know what that was either.

I still had my wallet, which was good, but it wouldn't really help in getting a ride home since there are no cabs in suburbia. I sighed deeply, strolled over to the nearest bench, and collapsed upon its wooden surface. I bunched up the ends of the sleeves of my black Victoria's Secret 'Pink' sweatshirt so that they engulfed my hands. With my new hand-coverings, I held my head in my hands and could feel tears welling up in my emerald eyes. My mahogany locks hung in front of my face and acted as a shield against the outside world.

And no, just in case you were wondering, I was not sad because I didn't have a ride home. Being stranded at the mall wasn't too much of a problem, I was actually sad because my supposed "best friend" had betrayed and abandoned me. He had left me all alone and by myself all for the glamour of having a rich friend. He had treated me like I was nothing more than the dirt under his shoe. If he wanted to burn down our bridges, he had certainly lit the first match, and only he could be the one to extinguish the flame.

As I sat in agony and self-pity, I almost thought I heard a voice come from inside my head but quickly dismissed it as a apparition of my depression. But then, it came again, and this time I listened closer.

"Kylee?" the voice in front of me asked.

Shit, shit, shit. Not them, not here, not now. Out of all the times for him to show up of course it had to be now. I quickly blinked back the tears that had been forming in my eyes and lifted my head reluctantly. Ciel Phantomhive's midnight blue pupils were gazing at me with a unexpectedly concerned look in them. They seemed so kind and tenderhearted that for a second I was filled with trust for that boy. But I quickly shook my head and doubt and distrust overcame me once again.

"What do you want?" I growled, trying my hardest to suppress my silver tears and make it seem like everything was alright. I prayed that my mascara hadn't run and that I wasn't resembling a raccoon right now.

"Why are you all alone?" he questioned curiously.

"I-I'm not!" I stammered.

"It seems that way." He sat down on the spot next to me. "And you are hardly not using your phone, so I'm assuming that you don't have that either. How _does_ one get into this sort of situation?"

"If you think this means that I'm vulnerable, then you are incredibly wrong. I am fully capable of defending myself, especially against you of all people."

"Here is your Charlotte cake, my young Lord." My spirits suddenly dropped and I retracted my last statement once I realized that Sebastian was here as well. Ciel, I could fend off. Sebastian? No fucking way.

"Well this is super awk," I stated as I clicked my feet together nervously.

"Awk? Do you mean awkward?" Ciel inquired as he scarfed down his cake with a unusual passion.

"Yes, it's a shortened verb of the word 'awkward' and everyone is saying it now. Jeez Ciel, get with the times! Smh…"

"What? What is smh? Why am I so not educated in popular culture?"

"It's probably cause you're British," I concluded.

"Is not!" Oh, there was my feisty little nemesis.

"Ohhh, the British curse of bad teeth and food!" I joked.

"Hey!" Ciel yelled. "I have perfectly straight teeth!"

"So you think…" I countered.

"What? That doesn't make sense!"

"Your mom doesn't make sense!" (Yah, that was a pretty lame comeback, but just roll with it).

"What? Crazy American…"

I only smirked at his comment, and tilted my head to the side adoringly. No matter how impudent he could be at times, Ciel always looked so damn adorable. Today, his ahh-mazin leather jacket just made me want to squeeze his tiny frame. But then I remembered what he had done last time I had messed with him, and decided against it. He looked up and he had the most adorable crumb of cake on the side of his mouth. I nearly squealed.

But then that darned Sebastian had to go and wipe it off for him, and I regained my rationality. I remembered that I wanted to get AWAY from this dude, not CLOSER to him! But how exactly was I going to manage to do that? I still needed a ride home, or at the very least a phone call.

"So you never answered me, Ciel," I reminded. "What exactly _do_ you want? Why would you choose to approach me when you despise me so much?"

"I dunno," Ciel pondered. "Maybe it's because you looked so lonely sitting there by yourself. Usually you're surrounded by your posse and obnoxiously loud enough for everyone within a ten-mile radius to hear. It's kind of odd to see you with your mouth shut for once."

"Wow, thanks," I gritted through my teeth. This kid certainly knew nothing about consoling someone.

"So, if I may be so brave to ask, what happened?"

"Well, let's see…I was having a good time, then your whore of a girlfriend stole my best friend and scared everyone else away."

"What?"

"Yes, your fiancée is a whore and certifiably insane." I repeated.

"No, I already knew _that_," Ciel said, clearly annoyed, as he flipped a piece of his hair. "But why didn't you leave when Lizzie got there?"

"Because Alois was my ride home, goddamit! My parents are…" I paused for a second, and realized that if I was alone with Ciel and his butler, I wouldn't want them to know that my parents were going to be away for a while. "…unavailable." I finished.

"Oh, they're off on vacation again? Pity…" Ciel surmised quietly. "Where are they this time, I wonder? And here you are, Kylee, alone once again."

I clenched my fists in frustration at his rapid conclusion. I had been hoping that he wouldn't be able to see through my slip-up. Now that he knew I was alone made things a bit more uncomfortable. I didn't like feeling so helpless like this.

"Hey, I have an idea," Ciel said and smiled promisingly. "How about we spend the rest of the day together? I think you owe it to me after how you've treated me this week, and anyway, I'll even pay for everything and give you a ride home."

"I did nothing to you this week, and besides, I'm perfectly fine by myself." I stated stubbornly.

"We both know that both those statements are lies. Just admit to yourself that you're really not fine."

"Hmph." I crossed my arms and turned away. Who did this boy think he was, giving _me_ advice? There was no way I was listening to anything anyone said, Ciel Phantomhive, no less.

"Kylee, come on. Stop being difficult and accept the nice thing I'm trying to do for you."

"Why would _Ciel Phantomhive_ want to help me unless there was something in it for himself? This would be such a damaging blow to his pride, the thing he treasures most."

"Why are you talking about me in third person? And also, do you really believe I'm that prideful? Maybe I'm really trying to do a kind thing."

"Doubt it. It's your fault that Eliza_-bitch_ is here, so I guess you owe me this. But, I never thought you'd give it up so willingly. It makes no sense at all."

"Life isn't about making sense of things. You kinda just have to go with it and eventually everything will fall into place."

"Wow, Ciel, I never thought you to be the philosophical type." I said, amused.

"What kind of type _do_ you take me for?"

"Idk…the derpy stuck-up kind?"

"Derpy?" He questioned.

"Yessir," I agreed.

He sighed and rose to his feet. "So are you coming or not?"

"Okay, but will you finally answer my question? Why are you doing this?"

Ciel flashed a grin at me and replied, "We're best friends, aren't we?"

And I guess we were.

~Later~

The latter half of the day passed by better than I had expected. Whatever had come over Ciel last weekend was completely gone, and he even seemed happier than usual. I decided not to question the nice gesture and resolved to have a good rest of the day, whether it be with Ciel Phantomhive or not.

Earlier, I had spotted a photo booth and dragged an unwilling Ciel and Sebastian into it with me. I thought the pictures were funny because I was the only one having fun, so I decided to keep the pics. Currently, we were stopping at this place called Rhonda's Smoothies and I was ordering a Strawberry Xtreme. Ciel decided that American food wasn't so bad after all, and was ordering something as well.

Once we had gotten our beverages, we set off once again on our quest around the mall. Our mall was pretty big, so it took quite a while to get from one end to the other. As we were walking, I noticed a person I thought I recognized, and fell behind my two companions while I tried to see if it was someone I knew or not. While I was trying to figure this out, I wasn't watching where I was going and I didn't notice a step that led up towards a platform. I tripped head over heels and my drink flew out of my hands. The top popped off and much to my horror, it splattered its pink creamy contents all over Sebastian's backside. I brought my hands to my mouth to hide my smile because this was too damn funny. Sebastian, who was usually so monochrome, was now doused in pink.

"I'm…hehe...Sorry…" I said in between fits of giggles. I noticed Ciel wasn't doing anything to control himself either, and we both laughed cruelly together at Sebastian.

Sebastian stood as stoic as ever, and simply removed the now-stained black jacket he had been wearing. Underneath, he wore a tight-fitting white tee that showed off his muscular arms and revealed how ripped he was. I feel somewhat embarrassed to be saying this, but he looked _hot._ Maybe spilling that smoothie was the best thing I had ever done.

I leaned over towards Ciel and whispered, "Damn, Sebastian is good-looking!"

He flipped a piece of his hair and answered, "He is nothing but a common butler."

"Oh? Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" I said playfully as I poked his arm with both of my pointer fingers.

"N-no! Not at all!" he spluttered.

"Riiiight," I said, unconvinced.

"You're one hell of an idiot," Ciel muttered.

"You're one hell of a midget!" I shot back.

"You two are both one hell of a catchphrase-stealers," Sebastian replied suddenly. He sighed and pressed his fingers to his temple in disappointment.

That shut me and Ciel up, and once again we resumed our journey. We passed a pet store, and Sebastian, for some reason, demanded we go in there. Ciel only exhaled deeply and complied. I had no idea for his irritation until we got in there and Sebastian headed straight for the cat section. Once he got there, he snatched up a pitch-black kitten and cradled it in his arms. He cooed to the kitten as it purred delightedly in his grasp. Right then I kind of had a _what the fuck?_ moment and looked to Ciel for some kind of explanation.

"Sebastian has what some would call, a cat fetish," Ciel clarified. "I find it creepy in every way, but who knows, maybe demons and cats share some bond that us humans will never understand."

Oh, yeah. I nearly forgot that Sebastian was a demon for a second. Maybe that explains why he's so hot. But cats? Why would he go for a cat when there are so many gorgeous human females *cough ME cough* around here? Hah, there's my usual humble self, I was starting to miss her.

"So how about we give him a few more minutes, then get him out of here before this gets any more creepy?" I suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Ciel agreed.

"Okay."

So after a couple more minutes of his weird cat-bonding time, Ciel and I hauled Sebastian out of that pet shop and got a safe distance away from said place. I all at once came up with a great idea (oh here we go again…) and asked Ciel for his phone.

"Why would I entrust you with my cell phone, Kylee?" Ciel replied, unamused.

"Because I need to remind Alois to bring my phone to school on Monday!" I begged. "Pleeeeasse?"

"First of all, there are pay phones here, or you _could_ wait until you got home and used your phone there. Second, you have all tomorrow to make that call, so even if he wasn't available today, you would have then to make it. Third, there is no way in hell that I'm letting you use my phone. No way."

"But Ciel, it's more fun this way!" I pleaded. "Can't you just imagine his face when he realizes we're hanging out together? It'll be priceless."

"We're not hanging out, you're just a charity case of mine for today."

"Oh, you wound me, Ciel," I said with mock despair. "But please will you do this for me? It'll be the highlight of your day, I assure you."

"With the day I've been having, it wouldn't be hard to make the highlight," Ciel guaranteed.

"So that means yes? Yay!" I exclaimed and snatched his phone out of his back pocket before he had time to react.

"H-Hey!" the young boy yelled.

"Sshh…" I whispered as I dialed Alois's phone. The phone rang and I could feel the anticipation bubbling up in my chest.

'Hello? What do _you _want?' Alois answered groggily.

'Alois?' I questioned curiously.

'_Kylee?_' came the very confused response.

'Yah, I was wondering if you had by chance found my phone.'

'Yeah, I did, but hold on a second? Why do you have Ciel's phone? Is this part of your revenge, because if it is, why didn't you tell me?'

'No, I am in no way a thief. Ciel lent his phone to me cuz we've been hanging out all day after you so rudely abandoned me.' Take that you backstabbing bitch.

'You are hanging out with Ciel Phantomhive? Have you not forgotten that you hate his guts?'

"I think it's the other way around…" Ciel whispered.

"Shut up!" I hissed at him, then resumed to my conversation. 'I could tell you the exact same, Alois.'

'Whaddya mean?'

'Umm, lemme see? How about that you decided to hang out with Lizzie and leave me all alone? If it wasn't for Ciel, who by the way, HATES ME, I would still be stranded here. And you, who is supposed to be my closest friend, didn't help me out at all. What does that say for you?'

'Look, Kylee, I really am sor—'

'Just bring me my phone on Monday,' I snarled as I angrily snapped the flip phone shut.

"How about we get you home?" Ciel recommended.

I only nodded my head and followed him out of the building. I did kind of perk up, though, when I saw the elegant black limo parked outside. "Well look at Mr. Fancypants and his limousine," I declared sarcastically.

Ciel only shook his head in exasperation. "Just get in, Kylee."

I obeyed and surprised myself by how that if he had ordered me to get into his car earlier this morning that there was no way I'd assent to it. But after everything that had gone down today, I was glad just to have a car to take me home. I looked out the tinted window and noticed that the sun was setting already. I was ready to leave this place after the kind of day I'd had. No need to stick around any longer.

When we arrived to my house, I gave Ciel a quick embrace before I got out. He still tensed up at the contact, but it wasn't as much so as previous times. His face still flushed a bright pink, though.

"Thanks again," I said as I expressed my gratitude. "You really came through for me today when no one else did, and it meant kind of a lot."

"Also, thanks for these," I grinned as I held up the few dozen bags I carried with me.

"No problem," Ciel said. "But remember, I still hate your guts, Kylee."

"Riiiight." I rolled my eyes and smirked sardonically as he shut the door and drove away. "Like hell you do."

I skipped up to my room after letting myself in, and collapsed in my cozy bed. I stared up at the ceiling and exhaled a long sigh of relief. What a whirlwind day.

**Thanks for reading! Alsoooo, remember to keep reviewing! I need a few more reviews to write another chapter so pllllllleeeeeasse do. I think this is a pretty decently-long chapter, and it's the longest one I've written in a while. Over 4000 words, whoo! Thanks to that three-day weekend, I was able to get a lot of writing done. Review plz, and there will be more chapters! Thanks!~**


	7. Ciel Phantomhive Is Barely In This Chap

**Hey y'all! You're not going to like Kylee much in this chapter, but I think she's at least entitled to some of her anger, right? Anyway, this is kind of overdue, but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless. Did you guys all read the latest chapter of Black Butler? I loved it immensely, but that manga has wayyyy too much fanservice e.g. Ciel being naked half the chapter… Haha, anyway, whether you like it/love it/hate it, please review the chapter! They are MUCH appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: This gets kind of annoying, but either way I still do not own Kuroshituji or "It Will Rain."**

**~Enjoy!~**

"Listen, Kylee, I know I screwed up—"

"Yeah, you did," I replied coldly. I whirled around to find my apologetic ex-best gay friend staring at me with puppy-dog eyes. I kind of felt really bad about doing this to him, but he deserved it. Didn't he?

"Will you just hear me out?" Alois pleaded.

"_Fine,_" I crossed my arms snootily and narrowed my eyes at the blonde in front of me.

"Look, I know you're really mad about me leaving you for Lizzie at the mall the other day, and not giving you a ride home. Trust me, I feel like shit for doing that to you. If you really want, I can return everything she bought for me, and I promise that I'll never leave my real friends for rich ones ever again."

"So you're saying that I'm _poor?_" I interrupted.

"N-no!" Alois shouted, surprised. "I didn't mean that at all! But please, Kylee can you forgive me? Or at least stop hanging around with that horrid Ciel Phantomhive!"

"He's not as horrid as you think, you know. And why should I be friends with you if all you do is insult my best friend?" I interrogated.

"I thought I was your best friend…" Alois said, hurt. He looked away to hide his devastated face. I was feeling _really_ bad about this now, but I couldn't just give in. He had to feel the pain of betrayal that I had felt.

"Just leave." My words were flat and lifeless, yet cutting to the core. I knew that they had had their impact when Alois turned away and walked slowly towards the front entrance of the school. I decided that I should leave, as well. No use sticking around now that school was over and I had already confronted Alois. Time to get out of this godforsaken place.

~At The Phantomhive Mansion…. ~

"Hey, Ciel," I spoke as I was laying across the same couch as before on my back with my head hanging over the pearl-white armrest. My left knee was upright and facing the ceiling while my right arm hung lazily over the lower edge of the couch. My being sprawled out on his furniture totally annoyed Ciel, which made it so much more worth it. "For some reason, every time I think of your mansion I think of the Playboy Mansion. Isn't that funny? 'Specially with that pimp cane of yours…"

"It's not a 'pimp' cane!" Ciel blurted out. He had been sitting so nicely and quietly by his desk doing what he called 'paperwork' while I ranted about my problems, but I guess his pimp cane was a bit of a touchy subject for him, and he couldn't bear to ignore me for any longer. Too bad. That just meant I could tease him about that too. "And my house is nothing like the Playboy Mansion, and the only girl that lives here is Mey-Rin, and well, have you even looked at her? God…"

"And Tanaka is Hugh Heffner!" I exclaimed. Earlier this afternoon I had familiarized myself with all of Ciel's staff and now could proudly name every single one of the ungainly servants by heart. I'm a smart person, aren't I?

"Tanaka is most certainly not Hugh Heffner!" Ciel yelled. "Don't go saying such things!"

"Kekekeke…" I chuckled to myself. Ciel just kind of gave me one of his "what the fuck" looks and settled down. "Anyway, now that I've got your attention, I'd like to address an issue that must be dealt with: Alois."

"Will you just stop with that already? Honestly, I don't like the kid much myself, but cut him a break! He feels genuinely sorry and even apologized to you! Like, I get your reasoning for being mad at him, but not to this extent! Just get over yourself and accept his apology already. Alois did screw up, but so what? You guys are friends! Chill the fuck out and stop bothering me with your pitiful ordeals!" Ciel gasped for breath and heaved in and out. I had never heard him say so much before, or with such rage. I guess it really took a lot out of a young boy.

"Mother_fucker_…" I muttered to myself, stupefied. That damn brat had just told me off, and was actually on Alois's side! Ciel, who was supposed to be my "best friend!" He had fucking gone and betrayed me, supporting that traitor Alois. "I thought you hated him too, and that we could both plot revenge against him together! But you think I should 'make nice' and _forgive_ Alois? Hell no."

"Although, he does have a legitimate point for once," Sebastian pondered over in the corner of the room.

"Did I ask you to speak, servant?" I fumed at that irksome demon. I just could not stand to be in either his or his master's presence a second longer and stomped off towards the door out of Ciel's bedroom. "You guys are all bitches!" I screamed as I slammed the door shut.

Yes. I know. I was acting like a complete child, but that didn't really matter to me. I was hella mad and someone was going to get their ass whooped sooner or later. I was not going to stand for it, who were even my true friends anymore? No one, absolutely no one. Well there was Dahvy and them, but they didn't understand either. They thought I should get over my anger and befriend Alois again just like Ciel had. No fucking way was I doing that. Alois was a back-stabbing, good-for-nothing, cheating, lying bastard.

Well, okay, maybe I exaggerated that last bit, but I was just emphasizing what a horrible person Alois is. He really is, and you should steer clear of his ass if you were ever to chance upon it. He's that awful. One moment you'll be having a nice day at the mall, and the next he'll be leaving you stranded for some bitch you hate.

In my anger I didn't watch where I was going and felt my foot latch around the side of a fire hydrant. I fell forward with full force and face planted into the freezing ground. November was fast approaching and the weather was growing colder to complement it. I cursed myself for being so clumsy and picked myself off the sidewalk. I waited for the crosswalk sign to turn to 'walk' and crossed the street to try out a roundabout way to get home.

I suddenly noticed the familiarity of my surroundings and realized I was somewhere near Alois's neighborhood. The rest of his family had moved back from Britain once they had realized he was in America and decided to permanently move back. They had only bought a house last week, though, and Alois constantly had movers in his house.

But today I couldn't see very many trucks driving by and assumed they had had most of their furniture moved in. I hadn't seen Alois much over the weekend since Saturday and I guess that was when they had pretty much finished up. Then I started thinking to myself, quite a crazy thought. Alois's parents would probably still be working and I doubted he would be doing anything after school, so now would be a prime time to talk to him.

Wait? What was I thinking? _Talk_ to him? I wasn't going to follow along with what everyone "thought" I should do, and would continue to ignore Alois until I felt like talking to him again. _If_ I ever felt like talking to him again. But what if this whole thing really _was_ stupid? Alois and I had been friends for a little over two weeks, although it felt like so much longer. It was too short of a time to get mad over such a trivial thing and it was pointless to be mad at him for the rest of the school year.

There. I decided it, I was going to go talk to Alois and end this stupid one-sided feud once and for all. I stopped at the white waist-high gate at Alois's house and unlatched the handle to the opening. After stepping inside the yard, I closed the door behind me and strolled calmly to the front door, mentally preparing myself for what I was going to do. I pushed the cream doorbell and heard the gentle melody resound throughout the house. I waited patiently outside for a few minutes, then the door slowly creaked open.

"Kylee?" came the small voice from within the house.

"Luka?" I was somewhat relieved that Alois's younger brother had gotten the door. I was prepared to speak to Alois, but facing him right away would've probably shot all my confidence.

"Can I speak with Alois?" I asked the young boy politely.

The kid shook his head rapidly and answered, "I'm sorry, he's not home right now, but he should be in a few minutes. Would you like to have some hot chocolate and wait for him? You look cold and your cheeks are rosy like you've been outside for a while."

I shivered. It _was_ nippy outside. I grinned happily at Luka and replied, "Thanks, if Alois's only going to be a few minutes then I'll wait with you."

Luka gestured for me to enter, and as I did, I felt the warmth swallow me whole and submerge me in the heat. I liked the toasty feeling and joy it brought; I hadn't realized how cold I really was until I had stepped inside the cozy dwelling. I followed Luka to the kitchen and felt the black-cherry cabinets add to the warmness.

I was quite fond of the color red, although I had never been able to figure out why. Maybe it was because it was such a rich color and it came in so many varieties; or possibly because of the way it shone in strands of auburn hair or how it glimmered on scarlet lips. Maybe it was because of its brilliance on wild roses or bright contrast on black. I'm not completely positive what was so enchanting about the pigment red, but I'm completely sure that I loved it so.

Anyway… after getting totally off-topic, I'll get back to the main story. Where was I? Oh yes, the kitchen with Luka. After ambling into the main eating area, I noticed Luka looking at me peculiarly. "What is it?" I questioned him curiously.

"Oh, nothing, it's just that I thought you were angry with Alois," the youth responded nervously.

"Well, kind of," I smiled reassuringly. "But I'm over it, and I just need to work things out with Alois now, which is why I'm here."

Luka returned my smile with a broad gleam and went to trying to prepare the hot chocolate.

"Here, let me help you," I offered to the struggling boy. He shrugged and let me take over. Within minutes I had two steamy cups of marshmallow-infested brown liquid and held the one in my left hand out to Luka. We sat at the kitchen table near the patio door and looked out at the autumn scene. The trees were mostly barren by now, having shed their radiant leaves weeks ago. They appeared as though they were skeletons, empty of emotion and feeling.

Luka and I made small talk while we sipped our molten drinks because it had been five years since I had last seen him. He had been two at the time, and now he was seven, which seemed all grown up to a kindergartner. He beamed as he proudly informed me of all his escapades in school and at recess. I couldn't help but chuckle at how young and carefree he was. _Enjoy it kid, because before you know it, your innocence and naivety will be gone._

As I stood up to place my empty mug in the sink, I stopped to ruffle Luka's reddish-brown head of hair and then continued on my path. While I was walking back, the back door burst open and suddenly the house was filled with a shrill voice.

"We're baacckk!" the girl sang.

I turned around to face that wretched owner of the voice and caught her virescent eyes. Her curled ponytail swung back and forth like a pendulum on a clock as she quickened her pace.

"Lizzie!" Luka exclaimed and ran towards her gleefully. She plucked him off the ground and swung him around in the air. His stentorian giggles resonated in the room.

Alois walked in a moment later and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me, his eyes similar to those of a deer in a car's headlights seconds before it is about to get hit. The door stood ajar and the wind blew in gently, slightly riffling Alois's bleach blonde locks in the process.

"What is _she _doing here?" Lizzie and I both asked in unison, stopping to glare at each other when we both finished.

"Let me explain Kylee, it's really not what you think," Alois tried to explicate.

"Oh, how _typical_ of you to say that," I huffed, and started heading for the front door.

"Kylee, please come back!" I heard Alois call in the distance. Ignoring his words, I stormed out of the house and slammed the door behind me in exasperation. A bit of déjà vu here, I suppose? But there was no way I was coming back, no _fucking_ way. Not even a fucking bulldozer could drive me away back here. I was never coming back.

I thought I heard Alois start to try to catch up with me, so I started sprinting away. And just to my luck, it started down-pouring. Like, one moment it was clear and the next it was straight-ass torrential raining up in here. I pulled up my indigo hood to try to defend my hair and face. Soon the raindrops mixed in with my tears and I could just imagine the black mascara streaks running down in streams. Rain pelted at me from all sides, but I continued, sobbing. You know, it may seem like I cry a lot, but usually, I _never_ cry this much. I don't know what this stress is doing to me, I blame the cause of it on Ciel and Alois. They were the reason for all the strain and I bet things would have been much better if they had never even appeared.

Even if my life was boring, I realized that I preferred it that way. I guess it takes a giant change to realize how much you really miss your old life, after all those days you wished it was more exciting. I wish that I could take back all those words that I said about my old life. I really liked that kind of tedious, dull lifestyle after all. It suited me much better than this goddamned hell I was living in now.

I slowed my feet and saw an old-fashioned styled diner in front of me in obnoxious blues and reds. I ignored the distracting colors and trudged over towards the side of it that looked the most clean. I stood against the white backing and slid down til my jean-clothed butt touched the wet ground. I hugged my knees into my chest and I could already feel my eyelids closing. I let them fall shut and stayed there, letting the rain wash away my tears.

_There will be no sunlight, if I lose you. There will be no clear skies, if I lose you. Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same. If you walk away, everyday it will rain._

**Hope you liked this chapter! It's a little later and a little shorter than usual, but bear with. I hope it's not too cliché or anything, but if you think otherwise, than please review! And if you don't think it is, then review anyway! I practically live off reviews, and literally makes my day if I get one. Plus I need another one to write the next chapter, so…. Also, the more reviews, the faster the next chapter comes out! I love all of you that already have reviewed, and please continue to do so! And with that, have a good rest of the week! Goodbye!~**


	8. Ciel Phantomhive Is Right :p

**Hi again! Yes, I know this is a little later than usual, but I've had a little bit of writer's block, a little bit of this thing called homework, and little bit of procrastination. Also, yes, I did change the summary for the THIRD time! Eh, but who cares? I know my author's notes are always overly long, so I'm gonna make this one short for you guys. Please, please, please, read & REVIEWW! (Plus I need few more reviews to write the next chapter, btw…)**

**Disclaimer: I do not Kuroshitsuji, but if I did, Sebastian would be shirtless wayyyyyy more often.**

**~Enjoy!~**

"Miss? Miss?" I heard a soprano voice call out in front of me.

I reluctantly opened my eyes and looked up groggily. My vision was a little blurry from just waking up, but in front of me stood a person with long, luscious, red hair, and they were wearing a blue-pink 60's diner/waitress outfit. The features seemed masculine, but the dress and the aura they were giving off were almost feminine. I blinked a couple times to clear my vision so that I could get a better look at him/her.

After getting a good glance at the person, I automatically realized it was a guy, although his behaviors seemed so _girly._ He was bending over me and giving me a strange look, as if I was some kind of alien creature. I looked around at my surroundings to see if there was something else strange he was looking at. Black and white tiled floors, red-cushioned booths, and décor similar to that of fifty years ago surfaced my eyelids. Then, to my great fright, I realized that this was surely not where I had fallen asleep. First of all, I had fallen asleep _outside_ and this surely was not the outdoors. I had somehow traded the damp ground for the plastic-cushioned booth that I was splayed across now. Had I slept-walked here? I had been known to do that from time-to-time; my parents had told me that on the nights they had actually been home. Although my memory was a little shaky, this was probably the place I had passed out _next_ to last night. But still, that was outside of here, not inside.

"Where am I?" I demanded, fully alert now.

The waiter dressed like a girl smiled at me, revealing rows of jagged shark-like teeth. Why does he have such pointed teeth? Am I really still asleep, and this is all just a dream? I tried pinching myself, but it only resulted in my own self-inflicted pain.

Then the man spoke, "Honey, it's 'bout time you woke up! You've been asleep all morning! It's almost noon, now!"

Psshhh. That wasn't too bad; on most weekends I slept until two or three. Except for the fact that today was still Tuesday and I had already skipped half of school. Oh well, when my parents were out of town it wasn't rare for me to miss a couple days of school because if the school tried to call home and report me on my parents, all they got was the lovely answering machine. And then none other than myself deleted those delightful voice messages.

"You still didn't answer me…" I said impatiently.

"Oh yes, you're at Grell's Diner! The best burgers and shakes around! And _I'm_ Grell!" The redhead exclaimed, flailing back and forth in excitement.

"How did I get here?" I questioned him. (It seems so weird calling this person a "him.")

"Oh, you were passed out outside, poor thing, but being the kind lady that I was, (_wait_, _lady?)_ I decided to bring you inside and give you shelter. You were out there in the pouring rain, and you were soaking wet. What happened?"

"Gimme food and I'll tell you," I answered gruffly, not caring how rude I sounded. I decided that I was going to tell this "Grell" what had happened, seeing as he had already saved my life pretty much. I could've caught pneumonia if I had been out in the rain any longer. Plus, everyone knew that gay guys made the best therapists when it came to girl drama. Alois had been like that…

Grell returned with a steaming plate of burgers and fries, finalized with a creamy strawberry milkshake to the side. I greedily snatched the burger off the tray, applied ketchup to the bun, then bit into the juicy meat. Satisfaction filled my mouth and I smiled in approval. Grell seemed overjoyed by my reaction, and was now happily dancing about the diner, scaring a few of the customers. The rest kind of ignored him though, they must be used to him by now.

I took a sip of the milkshake and agreed that it was equally as delectable as the rest of the meal. Grell seemed to be done with his prancing around, and sat opposite me in the booth, leaning eagerly to hear my story. After taking a few much-needed breaths, I related my entire saga of everything that had happened since earlier this month when Alois and Ciel had arrived to the events of yesterday's miseries. By the time I was finished I felt a pit in my stomach and Grell was dabbing at his eyes with a tissue; he had been crying for the better part of my story. I almost felt worse than I had before, although I thought that when you get things off your chest you're supposed to feel better. But for some strange reason unbeknownst to me, while I was telling my tale of woe, Grell perked up when I mentioned Sebastian's name and whispered "Bassy?" Maybe they had some connection that I was unaware of, but it was a mystery to me what kind, flamboyant, Grell would want with a stuck-up butler and likewise.

After my little pity-party, I needed to get changed out of my groddy clothes so Grell fitted me with a waitress dress my size. I had nothing better to do, so I threw my light brown hair into a high pony and decided to help out. It ended up being really fun waiting tables and talking with customers and for a few hours I was able to forget the pathetic people that made my life miserable and connect with the random people who walked into the diner. Working with Grell made things more interesting too, although I am still puzzled as to why he continually refers to himself as a woman and denies any possibility of him being a man. Anyways… it was probably the best time I've had in a while and was so thankful to Grell for taking in a wreck like me for the day.

After my last shift, I nearly collapsed on one of those round booths that are typically in the corner of the room. It was around 5, so school would be long over. School sucked ass compared to this, so I was completely confident in my choice to skip. I guess it was Kylee Phillip's day off. I wish I could drop out of school and just work here everyday. It actually wasn't that bad of an idea, but I couldn't drop out of school 'til I was sixteen, or at least I was pretty sure that was the age. I was laying there on the red fabric, resting my eyes, when "Sexy and I Know It" started playing. I rocketed up and snatched my phone off the table, because that's my ringtone. I glanced down at the caller ID and saw Alois's ugly name staring at me. And for some uncharacteristically kind feeling of mine, I pressed the green 'answer' button and called out, "What?"

'You answered?' came Alois's surprised voice.

I sat up so it would be easier to converse and leaned casually against the scarlet backing. 'Well that's what you wanted me to do. It's why you called, isn't it? There would be no point in calling if you knew I wasn't going to pick up,' I riposted sarcastically.

'Well, that doesn't matter anyway. Why weren't you at school today? Your not at home, because I'm sitting in you kitchen.'

_Damn._ Oh whoops, I really thought I'd be able to go a whole chapter without swearing, too. But I suddenly regretted giving him the code to my garage door lock pad. After all he'd done, he was the last person I wanted in my house right now. 'Well I'm going to ignore the fact that you've committed breaking and entering, and I'll tell you that I'm at Grell's Diner on 5th Avenue and Saffron Street. I skipped school today and this is where I've been all day. Why don't you come meet me, I think there's a few things we need to work out.'

'Okay! Thanks so much for being so forgiving!' Alois cheered.

'Hey! I said talking, there was no mention of forgiveness!'

'And don't forget to lock my door after you leave!' I yelled into the speaking device, even though he had already hung up. And knowing Alois, he'd probably leave my door wide open so that anyone and anything could get in. Not that my house was all that valuable, but I didn't want to come home to find that a family of raccoons had moved in while I was away.

"Was that Alois?" Grell asked from behind me, and I jerked with a jolt.

"H-how did you know?" I queried and narrowed my eyebrows. "You weren't eavesdropping, were you?"

"Oh, you know, I might've slightly overheard a _bit_ of your conversation," the crimson-haired tranny said, suspiciously darting his eyes away from meeting my skeptical ones.

I sighed and shook my head. "Well you probably already know this, but Alois is meeting me here to 'talk things out' so go prepare some coffee or something."

"I'm already on my way to get some, dahhling!"

"Oh, and put a smile on your face, you don't want to scare that boy out the door before you're able to say a single word!" He added gleefully from the kitchen.

I tried to smile and failed. It was still too soon to be happy about seeing someone from school, Alois nonetheless. Oh well, a pleasant smirk would be good enough. I straightened up my uniform and readjusted my ponytail so I wouldn't look too awful when Alois walked in. At least that part of my pride had stayed normal and hadn't blown completely out of proportion. Whether I should be worried about the inflation of my pride or not, though, was a _whole_ other topic.

The clear chiming of the bell that signaled the door opening rang and I pivoted to look at the entrance of the diner. There Alois stood, posing in his regal purple ensemble. His shorts, scarf and shoes were all in that vivid hue. Soon, though, he would have to ditch the short-shorts and don some real pants because of the changing weather. _You can't wear shorts when it's snowing outside,_ I thought to myself. Although I was still enraged with him, I couldn't help but smirk at Alois's sunny attitude and positive outlook on life. He was an inspiration to us all. (Not really!)

"Kylee!" Alois scampered over and tried to embrace me, but I held my hands up in protest. _Not yet, don't get too cocky, buddy._

"So what do you want?" I said, unamused, and rested my chin on my fist.

"I think we need to talk about a few things, so why don't we?" Alois suggested. Wow, I think that's the first _right_ thing he's said all week.

"Yeah, like how about you abandoning me at the mall, then bringing home that whore yesterday? Why _don't _we talk about that?"

"I CAN explain!"

"Please do. I'd love to hear your excuse." I folded my arms and thanked Grell as he handed me my peppermint mocha in a warm pink mug. Alois squinted weirdly at Grell as if he knew him, but then shook his head doubtfully.

"Well the mall thing isn't really excusable, but Lizzie and I had a project for English to work on. You know, I'm realizing she's really not that bad. She's finally come to the conclusion that I'm not "her type" and is back to being love-sick over Ciel."

"Well isn't that dandy. So now I have to hang around with that friend-stealing bitch all the time?"

"Does that mean we'll be hanging out again? Like as in friends?" Alois leaned over the table enthusiastically and was practically in my lap. I swear if he was a golden retriever, his tail would be wagging at a hundred mile per hour pace. Oh, Alois.

"I never said that. I just think that chick has it out for me, so if we continue to be friends, she'll probably end up killing me or something like that. She's a crazy woman."

"No, I'm positive we can ALL be friends!" Alois clamored and clapped his hands together.

I raised an eyebrow as if to say "really?" God, guys could be so clueless, and as little of a guy Alois was, he still maintained to keep _that_ quality. Lizzie was insanely jealous of anyone who tried to steal her "things" and wanted them all to herself. She is a self-centered twit with no concern for anything but her own personal interests and will manipulate anyone and everyone to achieve them.

And the funny thing is, I was able to concur all this and I had only known this blonde for a week.

"Stop saying that we're friends. We're not. You're still some douche who left his best friend for a girl he used to hate, but now is the Freddie to her Betty," I corrected. Why couldn't he get the point that we were over?

"You know I can tell that you're not still mad about this? 'Cause your forehead creases slightly, only slightly, and you tap your foot nervously when you're mad. And you get this adorable little pout on your face…" Alois chuckled to himself upon thinking about it and smiled kindly at me, his azure eyes slowly melting the ice surrounding my heart. I glanced away, trying not to go soft at a time like this, and tried to create that crease in my forehead and started to tap my foot.

But no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't seem to find it in myself to hate him anymore. He was right, dammit, and I really was no longer mad, just stubborn. I couldn't believe I was saying this but I really thought we should be friends again, just to keep the peace in our circle of friends. Also, no matter how much Alois got on my nerves and messed around, he was still my gay best friend and nothing, not even a skanky sixteen-year-old girl, could change that.

I didn't vocalize a single word, but simply stood up and strode over to Alois's side of the booth. I slid in next to him and wrapped my lanky arms around his tiny torso. Well, it wasn't tiny, seeing as he was taller than me, but that's besides the point. Alois squealed at the hug and acclaimed, "We're friends again! Now you can buy me fro-yo when I'm annoying! Yayyy!"

*facepalm*

Ohhh Alois… you never do change do you?

~Wednesday~

Seeming somewhat chipper and a thousand times more refreshed, I sashayed into that prison they call public school. With my newly dyed bleach-blonde locks flowing elegantly behind me, I felt like a whole new person. I could not wait to show off my latest hairstyle to my friends, seeing as I changed my hair color often, and each time they were always super excited to see the new hue. I think a little change does a person a world of good.

Although this time it was different; as I advanced towards Dahvy after spotting her ebony tresses, she seemed to give me a peculiar look. When I finally reached her she appeared as though she was going to bolt out of the place.

"Do you not like the new look?" I asked her, concerned that it wasn't such a good style for me as I had originally thought.

"OH! It's YOU, Kylee," Dahvy said, relieved. Today her razored carbon-black mop of hair was sporting a fuchsia bow that matched her equally striking skinny jeans in the same shade. Dahvy had this kind of "scene" look to her and I was always somewhat envious of how she could pull off such fearless looks without ever giving a damn about what other people thought. It made me wish that I had my own personal style instead of always being the "prep" of the group.

"Hey look! It's Lizzie's uglier twin!" That annoying derpy voice pulled me out of my train of thought and set me glaring at it's owner.

I was none too happy to find that it was this kid named Canterbury that my whole gang of friends despised. He was extremely obnoxious, had Angelina Jolie-sized lips, and for some reason, was constantly around me.

"Shut up, Canterbury!" Dahvy roared in my defense. Canterbury ran away like the coward he is. Hah, serves him right.

"What did he mean by that?" I questioned Dahvy.

"Well, you see, you kind of look—" Dahvy began.

"- exactly like Lizzie," Kourtney finished as she walked up behind Dahvy.

What? Did I really? I hadn't even thought about that as I was dying my hair. But after I thought about it, we both had the same striking green eyes, pale angled faces, and now the same blonde hair. A chill suddenly ran through me at the thought of looking _exactly_ like Lizzie Middleford. Hehe, I just realized that she had the exact same initials as Lizzie McGuire, if anyone still remembers who that is.

"Is it that bad?" I panicked.

"It doesn't look bad, necessarily," Kourtney explicated. "It just makes you look like Lizzie's new doppelganger."

"Oh, yes, cuz that's _so_ much better," I rolled my eyes.

"Soorryyy," Kourtney apologized.

"Whatever, I need to get to my locker and drop _this_ off," I said, gesturing over to the Pikachu backpack slung over my shoulder. "Follow me, bitches."

"No thanks," Dahvy brushed me off, but Kourtney complied.

As I was stuffing the contents of my backpack into my locker and checking my blonde 'do in my mirror, Kourtney spoke, "So Alois told me that you guys are friends again."

"Yeah, I decided to be compassionate for once. Who knew I had such a big heart?" I said jokingly.

"No one. It was a surprise to us all," Kourtney jested back. I glowered at her with fake malice and we both burst out laughing.

"Whatever," I stuck my nose up and flipped a piece of my golden hair, mocking Ciel, resulting in a giggle from Kourtney. I had forgotten, that little boy was in for it today, after how he had taken Alois's side when I had seen him last. Even though he was right after all, he should've taken my side if he was truly my friend. 'Cause that's what true friends do, right? Either way, that teen was going to get a taste of my bitterness, one way or another.

The bell sounded for the first hour and Kourtney scurried to her own locker to gather her things whilst I finished shoving everything into my locker and then secured the lock on the door when I was done with that.

After arriving at the B gym, I quickly got changed into my uniform and then proceeded to head outside. Once I stepped out onto the track, a cool breeze sliced my skin and I instinctively shivered. Fall may be my favorite time of year, but the frigid temperatures were certainly a con to the season.

But the weather wasn't going to ruin my time, because today for gym we were running a timed mile, which equals four laps around the track. Now, I don't know about you, but I _love_ running. It is literally one of my favorite things to do. Kourtney, Dahvy and Alois always seem to give me a hard time about it, and haven't the slightest clue as to why I am so passionate about it. It's not like I'm fast at all, or anything like that, but I get joy out it. And it's not just for fun, I use it as a kind of way to release my emotions and de-stress myself. When I'm angry, tired or upset, I just start running and don't stop until I get either too bored or too exhausted. Just like when I ran from Ciel's mansion after our "discussion" a couple weeks ago and from Alois's house on Monday; I just needed a way to get rid of my angst and distract myself from the miserableness of my life and running was the best way to do just that.

Anyways, so even though things aren't particularly bad today, I was still thrilled by the prospect of getting to run for no absolute reason at all. Running is what you could say was my hobby, although I didn't do track and cross country or stuff like that, it was my one true passion in life. So when the shrill whistle blew that signaled for us to start, I rocketed off that starting line.

And then, was passed up by a couple dozen girls, but whatever… I enjoyed that rushing wind in my face, no matter how cold, it always seemed refreshing. I enjoyed how with each step, I pushed off the ground and was vaulted farther and farther down the track. I even enjoyed how my breathing slowly began to get raspy and my joints achy, because it was all part of the experience of running and I treasured every aspect of it.

When I finally hit the white line of the finish, I felt so accomplished. I wiped the sweat buildup from my forehead with the back of my hand and took a revitalizing sip of my water bottle on the side of the black-covered track. I wasn't too tired, considering that I usually ran farther distances, but I was still enervated all the same. Running was running, and either way, you were still going to feel sore by the time you finished.

As we were traversing back inside the school building it started to drizzle, so I spread my arms out and tilted my head back, enjoying the cool, wet sensation. I ignored the stares I got from my classmates, I was used to them. They couldn't hurt me, I was only here in this town for four more years anyway. When we stepped into the building, relieved of the rain, I immediately looked to the clock on the wall and realized that the period was over already. Wow, school goes by fast when you're doing something you actually enjoyed.

When I entered the hallway after first hour was over I met up with Alois. I was always glad to see his face, now that we were chummy again.

"Olé!" Alois clapped his hands as he greeted me.

I could only chuckle in response, but my happiness was short lived when I noticed Lizzie fast approaching us. I bid Alois a quick farewell and sprinted off to my next hour. I was still disapproving of their friendship, and avoided the fellow blondes together at all costs. It did sort of charm me to know that Lizzie was irritated by the fact that Alois and I were friends again, though. He's not just yours anymore, chica.

School went by surprisingly fast and my missing self yesterday seemed to go unnoticed by most of the teachers. _Most,_ I might remind you. In Art, my last and most dreaded hour of the day, Mr. Faustus called me out in front of the entire class.

"So Miss Phillips, would you kindly explain the technique behind stippling?" He asked in his British accent. (What is it with stuck-up British people in this school?)

"Um… I'm not sure," I replied nervously. I darted my eyes to an abstract painting in the corner of the room.

"And why would that be?"

"Because I wasn't here yesterday?" And I have no fucking clue what stippling is anyway….

"Due to what reason?" Mr. Faustus readjusted his glasses and looked at me expectantly.

"I was sick!" I retorted, tired of this nonsense. I was ready to flip some shit if he didn't stop this soon.

"But you seemed so healthy on Monday and you don't seem very sickly today…" he mused.

"Agh! Why I does it matter?" I complained.

"Oh, it doesn't." He smirked devilishly at me and I answered back with a icy glare.

I sighed, annoyed with the wasted time spent in class. Mr. Faustus was a certified douche. He resumed to his boring lecture and when he finished with that he set us painting some concept that I did not grasp whatsoever. Oh well, he would have to deal with my creative mess on my piece of paper when I turned it to him. While defacing my paper, I started talking to Alois, who was my neighbor, while I worked. I was overjoyed that this was the one class that Lizzie and Alois did not share, now _that_ would be one fuck of a class if she was in it.

Not long into our conversation, Alois brought up Ciel. "So he actually took my side on the matter of our friendship? I feel so flattered!" Alois beamed.

"Psh, don't get too excited. He's still a Good. For. Nothing. Dick." I said, swishing my blue paint-covered brush back and forth and pronouncing each of the last four words clearly. I looked up towards the ceiling dignifiedly and felt so proud. Though when I looked back down what I saw on Alois's pallid face was a look of pure horror, like someone from the movie 'Scream' kind of horror. I turned around slowly and realized in terror that I had unknowingly painted across Ciel's mouth with each majestic stroke of my brush. Ohhhh shittt….

Ciel's aquamarine scowl told me that he was _pissed, _and I realized what could happen to me if Ciel Phantomhive was pissed. My eyes fearfully followed Ciel's hand as he took the red cup of paint he had been clutching and poured it over my newly-dyed tresses. I could now sort of relate to how Carrie White felt when she had that pig's blood poured over her entire body. Okay, I realize my situation's not _that_ bad, but I can still get a little bit of an idea of how she must've felt. Don't judge.

Filled with indignation, I grappled for my green jar of paint while never losing Ciel's midnight-blue gaze. I dipped my brush inside and started painting at any open skin on his body. Before we knew it, paint was flying back and forth, and we were each seizing any available paint to use as arsenal. We yelled, we cursed, and my god, to say that we left that art room in shambles would be a major understatement. When we finally stopped, we stood in about a five-foot distance from each other, gasping for breath and coated in a rainbow of about a million different hues.

"ENOUGH!" Mr. Faustus roared, which had caused us to stop in the first place and I had never seen that man more angry. "Detention for you both after school. You will both clean up this chaos you have created and will not be permitted to leave until it is practically impeccable."

Ciel and I both groaned, not only at the prospect of having to clean up this wreckage, but that we would have to spend that time cleaning it up together.

~After School~

When we had gathered together our things, Ciel and I headed down towards the lengthy, shadowy hallway that led to the art room. I swear, that place is isolated from the rest of the school and realized that if Mr. Faustus tried to do anything creepy to me, my cry for help would be inaudible.

For the first half an hour, Ciel and I worked in silence, quietly scrubbing the floors and desks with damp paper towels while Mr. Faustus peered at us like a perched vulture. I swear to god that he stared at my ass every time I bent over. Perv. But after that first thirty minutes, he decided he needed to go somewhere, hell knows where, and left us, alone, in the room. Just me and Ciel. And boy, did we have some things to say to each other.

"Thanks for getting me into this mess," I grumbled, clearly irritated.

"Me? You're the one who started it!" Ciel retaliated. He stopped working on whatever green stain on the desk he was near and put his hands on his hips.

"It was an accident! You didn't have to go all psycho-bitch and throw red paint all over me! That was uncalled for!" I, too, discontinued cleaning and turned to face him so I could yell at him more clearly.

"You know what was uncalled for? You going crazy on Monday, and storming out of my house!"

"That wasn't uncalled for? You decided to take the enemy's side! Why _wouldn't_ I be mad?" Our screams were starting to reverberate around the spacious room, but again, the art room was super secluded from the rest of the school so no one would have heard us anyway.

"I was just talking some REASON into you! Which you clearly seem to have none of!"

"Why you little…" I growled. I took a step forward and raised my fist, ready to punch out Ciel's other damned eye.

"You're just mad because I was RIGHT! And then you _took_ _my advice! _You're so pathetic!" He took a step towards me as well.

"You know what? Come at me, bro!" My face was getting heated and flushed from all my fury. I took another daring step towards him, and we were now no more than a shoulder-length away.

"You're just nothing but a hypocritical girl who acts so much tougher than everyone else when in reality she's just a weak, scared, little girl." Ciel stepped so that he was right up in my face.

"You fucking bastard, you no-good son of a bitch, I fucking ha—" My rant was abruptly interrupted by the soft embrace of Ciel's lips against mine. My heart flittered for a second and my senses went null. This was the _last _thing I had expecte him to do.

I pulled away shocked, and mostly confused, but I found myself being drawn towards him until our lips touched again, and this time neither of us broke it off. Soon, his tongue sought out mine and they intertwined. I realized that Ciel was only about an inch or so smaller than me, and that it wasn't that much of a height distance to kiss. I slowly eased myself onto the desk behind me and felt Ciel's hand start to drop until it found itself on my ass. I was shocked at how Ciel was a better kisser than I had thought him to be. Not that I ever thought of kissing him before but, you know.

I dug my hands into his midnight-blue hair and he pulled me deeper into the kiss. I didn't seem to have any restraints against it and followed his lead; although inside I was fighting every conscience and negative thought that seemed to attack my heart. I was doing something that I would've never in a million years have done, and I think, maybe, that I was _liking _it. My sense of what was right and what was wrong was blurred together to form an area of gray that I wasn't even going to _try_ to separate. I just lived for the moment, and I could deal with the consequences later.

After what seemed like an eternity, we both broke off the kiss, to try and catch our breath. We immediately heard a tiny gasp coming from the entryway and sharply whipped our heads to face the intruder. And that horrified face staring at us belonged to none other than Elizabeth Middleford.

**Yay! It's long, it's totally confusing, and it's shocking, but I hope you like it! I hope it was well worth the wait! Well, please review if you want to find out what happens next! =] **


	9. Ciel Phantomhive Has One Less Problem

**Haiii! Here's the next chapter! And don't forget to read & review!**

**If not, we will be holding Lizzie captive! Mwahahaha!**

**Ciel: I'd be fine with that, no one really likes her anyway. Keep her, for all I care.**

**Kylee: I second that **

**Me: Both of you! Sh! You're ruining my marketing strategy! And shouldn't you guys be awkward since you just kissed? Hm?**

**Kylee: Uh… Don't tell me whether I should be awkward or not! I can be un-awkward if I want to be!**

**Me: I'm not even sure 'un-awkward' is a word…**

**Kylee: Aw, just start the damn chapter already! I'm sure everyone is dying to know what is going to happen next!**

**Ciel: I'm pretty positive no one cares enough about this drab little fanfiction to die over not knowing what is going happen next, but just get on with it already.**

**Me: To hell with it all! Ahem *clears throat* Chapter 9 will begin now…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji cause if I did, I would make Ciel shut up and listen to me.**

**Kylee: You own me, but you still can't make me do either of those things**

**Me: …Touché -_-**

**Hope this Author's Note wasn't too long, but, ~Enjoy!~**

"Lizzie! Wait up!" Ciel called after the blonde, but she bolted out of the door straight after witnessing our little unexpected 'make-out session.'

I tried to swallow the guilt in my throat, although shouldn't I be glad that I had just gotten the most perfect revenge in the history of revenge? I had finally gotten Lizzie back for all the horrid things she had done to me. She could now suffer like I suffered. But somehow, that just didn't sit right with me, and I couldn't shake this feeling of culpability lurking in my conscience. This hadn't been planned, not in the least bit, and now on top of trying to figure out what had just gone down, I had to deal with hurting this poor girl's feelings. Sure I hated Lizzie, sure she deserved to be paid back, but not in this way, and after all the revenge I had done in my life, this one had actually been unplanned. It had no malice, no spite, no malevolence. It was just straight-up passion (at least I think it was, I'm still debating whether I not I have feelings for Ciel, but I'm pushing a concrete "no") where there happened to be the wrong person at the wrong time in the wrong place.

So I stood there, speechless and full of compunction, and let Ciel chase after Lizzie before she was gone from his life forever.

~No One's POV~

Lizzie sprinted out of that classroom full of outrage and perturbation at what she had just seen. _Her_ fiancé had been snogging with that _same_ awful Kylee girl that had been trying to steal Alois from her as well. Why did she have to take all of Lizzie's things from her? Alois and Ciel were _hers_ first, and this Kylee could not have either of them! And then she had the tenacity to dye her hair the exact same shade as Lizzie's! Was she trying to _become _Lizzie by copying her hair, stealing Alois, and then seducing her fiancé?

….What Lizzie didn't know was that Kylee tried to be the exact _opposite_ of her, and dreaded ever being alike to her in any way, shape, or form.

Ciel ran out of the room, frantically searching for Lizzie. He saw a glimpse of blonde turn the corner, and pursued it. He nearly tripped around the corner and behind it he saw Lizzie standing there, hunched over and crying. It was then that Ciel realized that many of his own emotions were running wild as well. _Why had _he_ kissed Kylee? What would possess him to do such a thing? Maybe he _was_ possessed at the moment, although the only demon he knew was Sebastian, and as far as he was concerned, Sebastian hadn't ever possessed anyone. But was it that thing that people call _love_ that he had felt back there? Why was everything so confusing?..._

Lizzie's high-pitched voice, filled with hurt, interrupted his contemplating. "Get away. You betrayed me."

"Lizzie, I am so sorr-" Ciel began.

"- You're not sorry. I saw it in your face and in hers. You both enjoyed it and you don't regret a thing," Lizzie sliced through his feeble apologies.

"I didn't enjoy it, and I'm so sorry that you got hurt because of it. I really had no idea what was going on and before I had a chance to think, it was all too late. You were gone."

"Stop bothering with me. Go back to that whore, and don't worry about me, your _fiancée,_" Lizzie whimpered.

"Lizzie, please-" Ciel tried to console the teen by hugging her, but was promptly rejected.

"How could you do this to me, Ciel? All I ever wanted was to be good enough for you, to make you smile again."

"What with your flirting with every guy that passed by? You would always much rather hang out with Alois than me. I can't count how many times you blew me off for him."

"Ciel, that's not the same!" Lizzie whined.

"_How_ is that not the same?" Ciel raised his voice, but only slightly.

"Because _I_ never kissed him, at least!" Lizzie countered.

Ciel's face fell, and he knew he was losing her.

"Just tell me this one thing, Ciel," Lizzie pleaded. "Just tell me she kissed you first, and I will take you back and we can start over."

"I…" Ciel started.

"I can't tell you that," he finished.

Lizzie buried her head in her knees and sobbed even louder. Ciel stood there, knowing that what he had just lost was irretrievable and contemplated what to do next.

~Back In The Art Room~

"Oh god, oh god, what did I just do?" I murmured softly to my shaking being.

"Please stop saying that horrid name."

"Why?" I retaliated and shot my head up. "It's not like he's real or anything."

"Still…" The demon trailed off.

"Sebastian," I identified the sleek, sexy hellspirit. "What the _devil_ are you doing here?" Yes, I know it was a horrible pun, but roll with it. " Shouldn't you be settling the whole 'Ciel/Lizzie' drama?"

"That, is something I do not need to be involved with. The Young Master is the only one who can deal with that. I believe I would do more harm than good."

"So, you're just gonna chill with me?"

"Not voluntarily, but yes, I do surmise I will have to 'chill' with you." Sebastian answered.

*Awkward silence* I couldn't think of anything else to say, and knowing that Lizzie was crying her eyes out somewhere because of me made it kind of uncomfortable. But then Sebastian interrupted our pleasant awkward silence,

"Do you think what you did was entirely wrong, Kylee? You want to feel bad, but instead I think you enjoyed the events that occurred several minutes ago."

"D-don't say things like that! Of COURSE I feel bad! And NO, I did NOT enjoy kissing Ciel!" I hollered at Sebastian. But all those words I had just spoken were lies.

"Kylee…"

"Okay, maybe a bit…but STILL! I can't let him know that, and I swear to god if you tell him I will find a tray of ice cubes and personally shove every single one of them up your demon ass," I warned. Okay, my empty threats were pretty weak, but that's about as much as a teenage girl can come up with when she's mad as hell and her hormones are running wild.

Sebastian stood there looking sort of disgusted and bemused. "Alright then… I assure you Kylee that I will not mention that to master Ciel."

I was still not convinced. "Okay, but if you break that promise I'm taking your first-born child as well!"

This time Sebastian only rolled his eyes and an amused grin appeared on his face.

"Smile all you want about it, but I swear I'll do it!" I answered to his smirk. But this only seemed to entertain him more, to which I huffed in exasperation. This butler simply had no manners….But neither did I, so I guess that evens us out, even though he does act all 'proper' around Ciel. Maybe its just cause he's Ciel's bitch. Hah, that was kind of enjoyable to think about. Actually, if Ciel and I started dating—_Wait what?_ – then Sebastian would have to serve me as well, wouldn't he?

I pondered this for a minute then shook the monstrosity fully out of my brain. It was too impossible to think about. "So have I basically fucked up Ciel and Lizzie's engagement?" I asked Sebastian.

"I would presume so, unless Ciel is more suave than I estimated. And I would have had to have way underestimated him for that to happen."

"Aww," I said in fake disappointment. As much as I believed in young love, no one should be cursed with having Lizzie as a spouse for the rest of his life. No one deserved _that_ kind of punishment, and even though I felt sorta bad for Lizzie right now didn't dismiss the fact she was annoying and an awful person to be around, not to mention the countless abominable things she had done to be in the past. Stupid blonde bitch. Though, as of today I'm a blonde, I have been quite a bitch lately, and some would argue that I'm pretty stupid as well; so I guess I could fit that description as well. Oh well.

"Why do think they're taking so long if they're not gonna get back together anyway?" I asked, confused.

"Because your whoring around has caused problems that can't just be fixed in an instant," was Sebastian's answer.

"I. Am Not. A. Whore." I stated irately but mentally sang "but I like to do it!"

Having nothing else really to say I decided to bother Sebastian to help keep my mind from wondering about certain other events that were taking place at this moment. "So Sebastian, you would consider one such as yourself good-looking, correct?"

"…Yeah." was his indifferent reply.

"So would you say you're, say, 'Sexy and You Know It?" I questioned curiously. I really had LMFAO on the brain today…

"I guess…"

"Well, then would you mind taking off your—"

"_No._"

"Aw, but you didn't even let me—"

"No."

**Yup. It's really short, like shorter than I am, and that's REALLY short. But I knew that you awesome reviewers out there deserved SOMETHING, even if this is barely anything. And the rest of you, REVIEW! Those things are like, the shit, and so are you if you review! XD anyway, thanks to those who have reviewed already and please continue to do so.**


	10. Ciel Phantomhive Likes Tomatoes

**Yeahhhh. This is just another filler chapter, but don't you worry your little heads! There will be more meaningful chapters in the near future, or so my crystal ball tells me. But just cuz it's drabbling doesn't mean it isn't entertaining, at least I don't think soo…. Anywho, new black butler chapter this week, who's excited? I know I ammm! ;) hopefully more Ciel/Sebastian yummyness… *troll face***

**Disclaimerarara: Yup, still don't own Kuroshitsuji….Meh**

**~Enjoy!~**

Today I was feeling stressed, tired, and angsty (if that's even a word.) Yesterday's events had been _interesting…_ to say the least. On the bright side, that horrid blonde dye was out of my hair; I had scrubbed and scoured the yellow right out of my locks and now it was back to its original auburn coat. Thank god, this way I didn't feel super guilty every time I looked in the mirror and I wasn't instantly reminded of how I had damaged Lizzie.

After Sebastian and I had our "heart-to-heart" and Ciel & Lizzie talked things over, Lizzie came back and cussed me out. I didn't really care, that dumb bitch didn't really have any effect on me, and I just kind of laughed along with it the entire time, much to her displeasure. But after about fifteen minutes, Lizzie suddenly pulled a baseball bat out of thin air and tried to come at me, so I bid Sebastian goodbye with a quick "Bye, Bassy!" to which he stiffened and I swear all the blood drained out of his face. That is, if demons have blood. I would have to test that out sometime.

I normally would've stayed home after a day like that, but my parents' flight was scheduled to arrive this morning, and they would've noticed if I wasn't at school. Damn them for actually being home for once. Oh well, being a closet coward didn't do me any good and I needed to face my problems at one point or another, so why not today?

Before I opened the door to enter into school, I took a deep breath and readied myself for whatever came at me today and prayed a silent prayer of good luck. To whom the prayer was intended to, I was unsure of; although I needed as much luck as I could get today. I could tell it was going to be a loooong seven hours of school.

Tottering in on my silver pumps, upon reaching my locker I was ambushed by my over-concerned flock of friends. "Is it true you lost your V-card to Ciel in music room 3?" Alois questioned brashly, clearly he had no boundaries whatsoever.

I sighed, but rapidly got to correcting his inaccurate story. "No! We didn't do 'it'! We only made out, and that was in the art room! Get your facts straight!" How had this story already become so widespread? And to think I would give up my virginity to Ciel Phantomhive, as if. That kissing incident had been a one-time thing. There would be no repeats of that, _HELL NO._

"You made out with Ciel Phantomhive?" Alois asked in a stentorian voice, as if he was trying to speak as loudly as he possibly could.

"Shh! I don't want everyone knowing!" I shushed him, and tried to avoid getting more rumors spread about me. Let people think that the events that occurred yesterday were just usual false gossip, and hopefully they'd let it slide once there was no evidence to back it up. But I still can't believe that people would go around believing those stories were true. Didn't they realize Ciel was too prude to do anything like that? That damned little British prick.

"Okay, I promise not to tell…" Alois said, teasingly batting his eyelashes.

"I mean it."

"Alright, my lips are sealed!" the blonde persuaded me.

I only sighed and dreamed of a world where that would actually happen. Cause here in this one, there was no way Alois was keeping this to himself.

"Now tell me the deets!" He said giddily and strode down the hall with me.

"I really don't want to talk about it," I said coldly, ending the conversation abruptly. I tried to ignore the brusque stares I got from the people I walked past, knowing that they were all thinking the same thing. _What a slut. Whore. I always knew that underneath her weird exterior she was easy._ I tried not to think of how far the tales of my scandal had spread, because if I did it would only cause more grief.

Apparently almost everybody had gotten over their fear of Ciel and Sebastian, and now they thought of them as like this sexy bad boy duo. So, along with the disapproving glances I was already getting, there were also some jealous ones mixed in there too. Great, I act on impulse one time and this is how I'm rewarded.

_You made a fool out of me, and boy, you're bringing me down. You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core, but rumor has it I'm the one you're leaving her for,_

Adele raced through my mind because the rumors circulating were also about how Lizzie had "mysteriously" transferred back to London and that was due to her and Ciel breaking up. I knew for a fact that the latter was true, but the thing about Lizzie leaving was news to me. Hm, you learn something new everyday. And sometimes everyone learns a thing or two about you.

Approaching my locker was awkward as ever, as Ciel was already there with Sebastian next to him. Sensing the uncomfortableness in the air, Alois said a quick farewell and skedaddled out of there. Same old Alois. I reached my locker and shied away from Ciel, trying to block him out. Although, it was a failed attempt, and he acknowledged me anyway.

"Good morning, Kylee," he welcomed quietly, but it seemed forced, almost like what to you say to a one-night-stand the morning after. Although that was NOT what had transpired between us, it still had the same aura.

"G'Mornin'," I grumbled to Ciel. I could only imagine what people would be thinking, seeing us talking to each other, confirming their suspicions. Agh, why was I being so paranoid? Feeling slightly guilty I added a quick, "Sorry."

"What for? It was my fault for being so impetuous," Ciel complained.

"But- I ruined your engagement, and besides, have you heard the things people are saying about us? I even heard a story that I'm pregnant." I lowered my voice. "Can you imagine me as a mother?"

"That would be…awful, but still I caused this."

"No, if it hadn't been me and my ineptitude to keep a paintbrush to myself-"

"You two, please start bickering or something. Seeing you both apologizing to each other is rather too abnormal to handle," Sebastian interrupted me, surprising both me and the blue-haired kid.

"Don't tell me what to do," I replied, my irascible side returning. "Cause if the rumors that I'm secretly a ninja and Ciel's my stealthy accomplice are true, you better watch your ass."

"Hm, those stories sure are getting outrageous," Sebastian contemplated. "There's no way either of you are agile enough to be assassins."

"Sorry we all can't go around throwing silverware at everyone we see," Ciel retaliated.

…What? I quickly decided it was better not to ask. I didn't want to know what those two did in their free time. Probably role-playing or something like that. Wait! So if Ciel kissed me does that mean he doesn't have some secret gay relationship with his butler that he was trying to cover up with an engagement with Lizzie?

….Nah.

"So I hear Lizzie left town…" I mentioned casually.

"Yeah, all thanks to you," Ciel rejoined.

"Ooh, cold as ever Ciel," I answered sarcastically. Lizzie's feelings no longer mattered to me, seeing as she wasn't around to remind me of what I had done to her.

"So we went from having two Lizzies to none," Sebastian thought aloud.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" I yelled at the butler adorned in black.

"He's referencing to how you looked like Lizzie with your blonde hair, dipshit," Ciel said odiously.

"Well, well no need to be nasty about it, I was only wondering!" I said, hurt.

"To think that I missed this," Sebastian sighed, and pressed two fingers to his temple, while Ciel and I continued arguing. "So much sexual tension…"

We stopped our quarreling and turned to face Sebastian with a "What did you just say?" look upon our faces.

"Demon, just because-" I started to go off on him but was hastily cut short.

"Don't call me that." Sebastian said coolly.

"Why? I'm only-" I said, brushing off his remark, but was once again interrupted when he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and shoved me up against the gray lockers gently but forcefully.

His sharp yet soft words sent a shiver down my spine as he whispered them into my ear. "I told you not to call me that in public. We can't have people finding out my true identity." I struggled against his grip, but it was to no use. He was too powerful. "Now, if you ever mention anything like that again, I will have no choice but to punish you for your actions." Sebastian said "punish" almost too indifferently, like he had made threats similar to this before. "Do you understand, you pathetic human girl?" He said right into my ear, his hot breath making me even more uncomfortable.

He looked around and noticed we were making a scene, so he suddenly released his hold on me and with a yelp I fell on my butt on the cold, dirty floor. It was obvious that whatever connection Sebastian and I had made in the art room yesterday had vanished.

I got up and brushed myself off, making sure to send the butler a hostile look. "You may have won this round, but I swear I'll get you back, you d-" I caught myself quickly, "-dick."

Sebastian snickered at my feebleness, but I was dead serious. His ass was as good as dead once I got my hands on a mythical being that outmatched him. Just he wait.

~After School~

"…Kylee, what are you doing here? And why do you have tomatoes?" Ciel queried.

I stood in his doorway, outside his house, tapping my foot in impatience. In my left hand, I carried a basket of ripe red tomatoes for absolutely no reason at all. Why _was_ I here? Good question, dear friends of mine. Well, I was bored out of my mind and the thought of having to go home to an occupied house wasn't exactly appealing, so I came to Ciel's house. Although we were having problems of sorts, I couldn't really think of anywhere else to go and stopping in uninvited at Ciel's always freaked him out. And as for the tomatoes? The deliveryman had left them outside the Phantomhive estate's wrought-iron gates and I thought I would take those juicy fruits with me. Although I intended to use those 'maters for my own uses, they were still Ciel's, so I would just have to convince him that they were actually mine. What he didn't know didn't hurt him, right?

"My darling Ciel…" I charmed, trying not to provoke him right off the bat. "I was in the neighborhood, and I found these lovely toe-may-toes, so I decided to drop by and pay you a visit."

"Mhm, you were in the neighborhood, my ass," Ciel scrutinized my story. Wow, I sure was rubbing off on him. Curse my bad influence. "I live twenty minutes from town, and thirty from your house. And also, aren't those _my _tomatoes?"

*le gasp* "How do you know where I live?" I interrogated the child decked out in navy. Actually he looked kind of adorable in his white skinny jeans today…Wait, no! Kylee, focus!

"I stalked you, remember? I thought we already went over this…" Ciel answered, unamused.

"Oh yeah, but that was like- *counts on fingers* –seven chapters ago!" I added in my defense. *epically breaks the fourth wall* "And those tomaters are rightfully mine!"

"I'm pretty sure I remember ordering a couple dozen of them just the other day," Ciel countered.

"What would you need with so many tomatoes? Oh, are you making a sauce to put on your paaaastaaaa?"

"No, nothing of the sort. What kind of homeowner would I be if I didn't have a suitable quantity of tomatoes?"

"A _normal_ one?" I replied. "Side note, don't steal catchphrases if you're gonna make them stupid. Sincerely, everyone." I tried to divert the attention away from the topic of my gorgeous carmine globes, 'cause I didn't want Ciel to get even more suspicious than he already was. But it was to no use.

Ciel heaved a deep sigh and extended his hand. "Just give them back, Kylee."

I jerked away from his outstretched palm and exclaimed, "No! These are rightfully mine, I found them!"

"Just because you _found_ them, doesn't mean you_ own _them," Ciel explained.

I clucked my tongue and waved my right pointer finger back and forth disapprovingly. "Finders keepers, losers weepers, Ciel."

"Don't make me-" Ciel warned.

"OH _MY_ GOD, Ciel," I huffed. "Can't you do _anything_ for yourself without having to call Sebastian to help you? You're like, constantly the damsel in distress. It's pretty pathetic."

"Sebastian is supposed be my butler, my servant, my bodyguard," Ciel clarified. "It's his job."

"_Whatever_," I said nonchalantly. "How about I make you a deal? I'll _give_ you these plump cerise fruits in exchange for you dressing up in a banana suit and singing 'The Banana Song.' Sebastian can be the chicken."

"_What_? No!" Ciel blurted out. "First of all, those were _my_ tomatoes in the first place! And second, there is no way I'm dressing up in a ridiculous costume and singing some fatuous song. Although, dressing up Sebastian as a chicken might not be such a terrible idea…"

"Well, it was worth a try," I pined. "But I'm curious-" I strolled into his house due to the fact that I could not stand staying out in the freezing cold any longer- "How does one get a being from hell to become their servant and obey their every command, hm?" I casually sat down on one of Ciel's couches and rested my chin on my fist, waiting expectantly.

"It's kind of a long story…" Ciel elucidated as he unconsciously reached up and touched his eye patch lightly. Sometimes I forgot he even had an eye patch, it seemed to blend in with the rest of him.

Suddenly a light went on inside of my head, and I sprang up and snatched the black cloth so delicately tied around his head right off. He looked alarmed, but I just stood, stunned at the sight I saw. I had been prepared for there to be a gaping hole where his right eye should have been; in fact, I had almost _expected_ it. But that wasn't it at all.

Instead of the cavity I had expected in the hollows of his eye, there was instead a pupil that was a deep violet shade, heavily contrasting from the midnight blue of his other eye. What was most shocking, though, was the magenta pentagram in the center of his eye, almost inky in appearance. Was this some kind of strange tattoo of his? Were they custom-made contacts? I tried to make up excuses for the strange star on his pupil, but still there was something _unearthly_ about it, something that caused an unsettling feeling in my stomach.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry," I stuttered with trepidation pulsing through my veins. I took a step backward, but felt myself back into a muscular body behind me. I didn't dare turn around, for fear of what might happen to me if I did. I could feel myself trembling and feared what might happen next.

"Don't apologize," Ciel calmed lightly, his head bowed and rested in his right hand so that it covered up his strange mark. "You wanted to know, so you deserve to find out, and face the consequences."

"W-what is it?" I asked, still shaking faintly.

"It's the sign of my contract with Sebastian," Ciel explicated.

"Contract?" I wondered aloud. This wasn't your normal servant-master contract with a pen and paper. It was etched into his eye, so much so that he had to cover it up when out it public.

"Yes, in exchange for following my every order and carrying out my final request, he gets to devour my soul when I am finished with my mission."

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat unsuccessfully. How could such a young teen be so calm when talking about matters like these? And how does one decide that he wants to give up his soul at only fifteen, what would drive him to make a decision like that?

"My parents were murdered a few years back, and I was taken into slavery by a child trafficking gang. I was beaten, starved and abused for months on end. Finally, when they were about to finish me off as well, Sebastian appeared and I made a contract with him; to get revenge upon those who had done those horrid things to me and get back my pride."

I was stunned at how difficult Ciel's life had been. And here, I thought _I _had it hard. Pssh, that was nothing compared to how rough it had been for Ciel.

"I thought you said your parents were back in London," I asked, perplexed.

"I lied." was his short, simple answer.

Although he didn't seem to show any signs of grief, I still felt an overwhelming amount of sorrow him. But then, I did something extremely stupid, even for me, to try and console him. I held out the basket of stolen tomatoes to him and said "Here." Yeah, nice one, Kylee. Like globular fruits would make a kid who sold his soul to a demon feel better. Reaaall good thinking on your part.

But Ciel accepted the offering, wordlessly anyway. I wondered what to do next. Should I hug him? Stand there awkwardly like I already was? Run away? The options flew through my mind, but I only stood there, motionless. I crossed out running away, since Sebastian was behind me and I had no idea what he might do with that action. I knew I couldn't stand there alone any longer, so I went with the first choice. I embraced Ciel and he didn't shy away from me that time. I combed my hand through his silken hair, which was surprisingly easier to do without the strings from the eye patch there.

From underneath me, I could feel Ciel's mouth twitch up into a smile. "What's so funny?" I questioned him at his sudden sign of delight.

"Your smell is so overpowering with tomatoes," he chuckled.

"You are _such_ a child," I laughed and squeezed him tighter to my chest. I suddenly thought of our current position and warned, "Sebastian, I swear to god, if you say anything-"

"Oh, but I just can't help myself," That butler was smirking, I could just tell.

"Go find yourself a cat or something," came Ciel's muffled yet still audible response. Again, another reference I did not understand, but it seemed to shut Sebastian up and that was good enough for me.

I was unsure of what Ciel's had been like before he met me, but I knew that it wasn't going to be awful this time around. I would make sure to be cautious yet still myself around him. I couldn't let him get _completely_ scot-free from my teasing. But, I knew something was different between us, I felt a strangely closer connection linking us than I had before. No matter what we did to each other in the weeks to come, it seemed like our bond would always be there.

**There it is! It may be a little more backstory (that most of y'all already know) but still, its more emotional bonding time w/ Ciel & Kylee! *insert dramatic pause here* This is for all my readers, all whopping 500 of you. *sarcasm* Hope it wasn't too far off from the plot, but it was a fun break for once, riiiighhtt? Oh well, love it, hate it, review nevertheless, kay? The fasturr you review, faster the next chapter comes out. Actually I was pretty speedy on getting this chapter out, I'm pretty proud of my self. XD Anyway, have a good week! **


	11. Ciel Phantomhive Goes Drag

**Yes, yes, it's filler, don't kill me! *holds hands protectively in front of face* it's the last one, I swear, before I dive into another arc (or the end of the story, I haven't decided yet). Review the chappteria if you want me to continue the story for a little while longer or if I should end it in the next couple of chapters. Also, if you think I should extend its lifeline for a few more arcs, PM me if you have any ideas (: Don't worry, I don't bite….most people, anyways. **

**Disclaimer: ****Yo no tengo****Kuroshituji****o****sus personajes****y yo****en realidad no****hablan español :D ( Google Translate)**

**~Disfrutar!~**

~Friday, at Ciel's House~

"Oooh! A playdate with Ciel~!" I sang gleefully as I skipped up towards Ciel's bedroom.

"It's not a playdate!" Ciel shouted as he sped up to try and catch me. "And don't go in people's rooms without permission!"

"But Ciel, why should it matter? I've already spent _so_ much quality time in there as it is~!" I trilled teasingly, pausing momentarily to look over my shoulder so I could give Ciel my "seductive eyes."

"Don't say things like that! You might give people the wrong idea!" Ciel called from the hollow corridor. Even from where I was I could hear him panting and trying to catch his breath.

"Like who? Your halfwit servants and that pervy butler of yours? Would it even matter if they misunderstood?"

"It might not matter to you, but if they heard that, I'd never hear the end of it!"

"Ciel, Ciel, Ciel; you're their master, correct?" I chided. "You need to learn to keep your bitches in order."

Ciel ignored my comment and faceplamed. "Kylee, I swear to god, sometimes it's like you're speaking a different language."

"You only _wish_ you were this cool," I said, striking a pose in the doorway to his bedroom as I waited for him to catch up.

Just as soon as Ciel reached where I had been standing previously, I flitted into the room, not paying any heed to Ciel's orders telling me not to go through any of his things. After going through his pile of papers on his desk (which was SUPER boring; it was all business papers and homework), I turned my attention to the large armoire in the western corner of the room.

"Aha!" I exclaimed as I found my "X" that marked the spot. I carefully pried open the large oak doors, and inside I found that "pimp cane" and top hat that Ciel had been wearing that one time when he had bitched me out. Also, I could pick out a few pieces that I had seen him wear to school and such. Although, amongst the 'hip' and 'stylish' designer brands that filled his closet, I couldn't seem to find anything of interest and was about to give up my search when, all of a sudden, I glimpsed a sliver of pink hidden in the crevices of the wardrobe.

I immediately seized the fabric, (which turned out to be satin) and yanked it out of the armoire. What I beheld before my eyes nearly made me fall on the floor, laughing deliriously. _This was just_ too_ good._ With a smile stretched wide across my face, I pivoted around on my heels to confront Ciel's face that had flushed as red as the tomatoes I had stolen from him the day prior.

"What _is _this?" I demanded, holding up the object so as to make sure that he could see it clearly, and trying to retain the overwhelming amount of laughter building up in my throat.

"I-It's for business!" Ciel defended, holding out his arms to try to take it out of my grasp.

"Hmm…" I hesitated to get a better look at the garment. "Ciel, just what _kind_ of business are you doing?"

"Why should it matter? Just give it back!" Ciel instructed me. His futile attempts to get the outfit back were quite amusing, I must say, but easily outmatched by just a quick tug of the article of clothing into the air.

I decided to investigate the outfit some more, just to irritate Ciel. "Ooh, it appears to be custom-made, too."

Ciel clenched his teeth in vexation. He precipitously ceased trying to take back possession of the attire, and adopted a more ingenuous look. "K-Kylee? C-can you pleaaase give that back to me? You see-" He hesitated to look down at his feet and twitch his left foot nervously. "-That means a lot to me. I would really appreciate it if you would return it to me." When he concluded, he looked up and genuinely _smiled_ at me. That little bitch _smiled _at me!

I wasted no time in rushing over to Ciel's side, forgetting the outfit in my haste. With one hand I pinched his over-humiliated cheeks and with the other I ruffled his fluffy blue hair. There was _no_ way that I was going to waste the one time Ciel actually acted his size. Although, that didn't mean _I _was going to feel any more compassionate.

I detected the very second Ciel began to move towards the garment laying lifeless on the floor and leapt to the spot before he even knew what he was skidding into. I crossed my arms and waited expectantly for him to come to. "You thought your little 'innocent' act would fool me? Try again, kid," I reprimanded.

"Dammit!" Ciel cursed openly. "I thought I was really convincing! You must be the spawn of the devil…"

"Oh, does that mean I'm related to Sebastian?" I asked, with a dreamy look in my eyes.

"No!- Wait? Is Sebastian really related to the devil?" Ciel queried dumbly.

"That was sarcasm, my dear. I have no idea what Sebastian is the spawn of, although I'm guessing it's some tranny-hooker demon that didn't want a child, so he abandoned Sebastian on the streets of Hell, where he is adopted and raised by Father Lucifer, and then he grows up and after years of searching, finds the love of his life, a shota named—"

"Enough! Stop it with your pathetic endeavor to try and devise my life story. You know nothing about my past." Sebastian so rudely interjected into my story. I actually hadn't noticed at which point he had entered the room, but I prayed that it was not very long ago.

"Wait, so if it's a tranny-hooker _guy,_ than how did he get pregnant?" Ciel pondered. "And I'm assuming he's a _gay_ hooker, at that."

"I don't know," I admitted. "Demons can do all sorts of freaky shit like that."

"Wanna know a secret?" Ciel said tauntingly. "Did you know Sebastian wears hooker boots? They're probably his dads'." He informed, making sure to place emphasis on the plural "dads."

"For the last time, they're NOT hooker boots!" Sebastian uttered, clearly infuriated.

"Mmm, get it, Sebastian!" I remarked, licking my lips after I had finished.

"You know what?" Sebastian voice, fed up. "I'm going to- wait what are you doing with that dress?"

"Hah! I _knew_ it was yours!" I exclaimed excitedly and pointed at Ciel, much like a child does when they've just proved someone else wrong. In fact, the garment I had been withholding from Ciel was indeed a dress. It was ruched, pale pink and had fluffy white ruffles at the bottom. It was completed with a colossal black and white striped bow across the front, an off the shoulder top, and a corseted back. Its enormous skirt billowed out from underneath the original fabric lining and the train lined the back with lace detail. A rose topped off the outfit in the center of the bodice.

"No, it's Lizzie's!" Ciel protested, insisting that the gown was not his.

"Yeah, if Lizzie was five feet tall!"

"It's a old dress of hers."

"Buuulllllll-SHIT."

"Alright, if I must interrupt, I would like to clear up a few things," Sebastian intervened.

"You wouldn't dare-" Ciel warned.

"Oh yes he would!" I turned to face Sebastian and whined in a pleading voice, "Wouldn't you, for a girl like me?"

"What, a self-centered, self-serving, and self-absorbed teenage girl?" Sebastian asked insolently.

"….Yup!"

Sebastian only sighed in response. "Young Master, you really should tell her."

"Never." was Ciel's one-word response.

"I'll make Chocolate Mousse Cake for dessert tonight," Sebastian proffered.

Ciel's eye perked up in wild delight. "Fine, tell her if you wish to do so."

"Very well, then." Sebastian rotated so that he was facing me. "You see, Kylee, the Young Master and I made a bet a while back, and he lost; so he had to wear this dress out to a ball we were going to and act as my date." He held up a hand to stifle his laughter upon recalling the memory.

"Oh my god, Ciel!" I shouted, barely able to keep a straight face. "You _really_ need to keep your bitches in order!" Next thing I knew Ciel would be wearing ass-less chaps because Sebastian had threatened to stop making cake….

"S-shut up, you!" responded a very red-faced Ciel. "It's not my fault!"

"Psshh, yeah right. It's your fault for not being good enough to win a bet."

"Well sorry we're not all as spectacular as you!" Ciel retorted.

"Yeah, you should be. I really wish there were more of me out there in the world."

"Oh, don't even make me imagine the atrocity."

"You're just jelly," I assured him.

"You just keep thinking that, Kylee…" Ciel advised.

"I don't think that, I _know_ that."

"Whatever you say." He flipped a piece of his hair, signaling the end of the discussion.

"What do you think," I shuffled to my left so I was in line with Sebastian. "Sebastian, don't I kick Ciel's ass in every situation?"

"….Most situations." Sebastian hesitantly responded, as if being cautious not to overinflate my ego even more out of proportion than it already was. Too late for that.

"—SEBASTIAN! You're supposed to be MY butler!" Ciel bellowed.

"Haha," I jeered. "Your butler likes me better than you~!"

"Stop." Sebastian silenced us. "You both irritate me the same."

"But I irritate you _more_, right?" I pushed the subject further.

I swear that earned me a facepalm from both Sebastian and Ciel simultaneously. It was actually quite entertaining to spectate, because while they were both losing brain cells, I was unaffected because I've already lost all of mine.

….Joking aside, I decided to bring the subject back to the dress that I still clutched in my hands. "Ciel, I was wondering, did you go to the ball with your charming prince with just your normal hair, or did you wear a wig?"

He looked up from his disappointment in me and looked me in the eye. "If you really want to know, I did, in fact, wear a wig. It covered my eye, so I didn't need to wear my eye-patch, and there were also gloves and a hat. And no, I am _not_ trying it on for you." His adorable (w-wahh? Adorable? Spending too much time with the kid was really messing with my head) British accent annunciated every syllable clearly so that it sounded even more indignant.

"You're silly~" I said in a toddler voice, solely for the purpose of pissing off Ciel, "Why would I ask you to do that? I, however…"

"No, you cannot try that on. As you observed earlier, it is custom-made, and probably worth more than you are."

I fake-gasped theatrically, bringing up a pale hand to cover my gaping mouth. "How rude Ciel! I take offense to that! Although, if it's really as much as you say it is, why would you spend so much money on a dress you were wearing against your will?"

No answer. That's right, bitch, Kylee wins! Haahhh!

While doing a mini-victory dance inside my head, Ciel answered me, "I simply like to look my best wherever I go. Whether it be in drag or not."

"Suurre," I pronounced sarcastically. "By the way, did you take any pictures while at this dance?"

"Yeah, they're in the librar-" a horrified expression crossed Sebastian's face as he realized the information he had just disclosed involuntarily. I could practically see the steam spiraling out of Ciel's ears as he sent Sebastian daggers through his uncovered eye.

"Great, thanks!" I gratified rapidly before I deftly fled the room.

As I was exiting the room, I heard a deafening "SEBASTIAN!" that I'm sure could've been overheard quite a distance away. That was followed promptly by the patter of minute footsteps on the carpeted floors, and I realized that Ciel had given chase. I started off down the hallway, eager to find this "so-called photograph" of Ciel in a dress. But alas, I had no knowledge of the floor plan of the mansion despite the countless times I had been there, and quickly found myself lost. I could've sworn that the library was down that_ last_ staircase, but I couldn't even find that anymore. After about fifteen minutes of searching, I decided to give up the hunt and try and retrace my steps back to the original starting point: Ciel's room. I thought I knew at least where _that_ was, if not anything else. As I started climbing up that first staircase on my way back to his bedroom, I registered that I had not heard anything from Ciel for a while, which seemed particularly odd. He had been yelling elaborate curses at me every second since I'd dashed away, but it had been roughly five minutes since I'd heard a noise come out of his delicate mouth.

Slowly filling up with worry, I began to start off in the direction that I had last heard Ciel's voice, this time at a rushed walking pace. Still not finding anything, I picked up my pace so that I was almost in an all-out sprint. Zig-zagging through the dark and narrow corridors was hard enough, but at a quickened speed it was even more difficult. I darted around a corner after a couple of minutes of this and came across a dreadful scene: Ciel's little blue body was lying facedown in the dimly-lit passage, and it didn't look like he was breathing.

**K, so I'mma try to make this note short. Thanks for all the reviews you have been giving me, I appreciate it so so SO much! Keep up the good work! Also, I apologize for not updating this earlier, I actually had it finished on Wednesday, but I was waiting for the new Black Butler chapter to come out to maybe insert some of that into this chapter, but it hasn't come out yet, which is making me so freakin anxious! So I thought, screw it, I'll just post the chapter anyway. Though, knowing my luck, I bet like two minutes after I update this, the chapter will be posted, fml. **

**Kylee: That's really not true, she's just a slacker **

**Me: Don't listen to her, as you well know, Kylee's a known liar.**

**Kylee: Not fair! You only write me off that way, inside I'm caring, tender-hearted, and compassionate.**

**Me: …Yeah, how about when you held that enormous grudge against Alois, slammed Ciel into the lockers, and destroyed his engagement?**

**Kylee: Lies, all of it.**

**Me: Mhm, it's all written in the fine print above, dahling.**

**Kylee: *covers ears with her hands* Blah, Blah, Blah, I can't hear you~!**

**Me: *sighs deeply* Please review, and comment on your thoughts on how I should end the story. Like, I know how I want to end it, I'm just wondering how long I want to postpone it. Any thoughts, comments, or opinions are greatly appreciated! Have a dazzling weekend, ye faithful readers! DeviGirl, OUT!**


	12. Ciel Phantomhive Goes On An Outing

**Hi there! Hope you all had a great Thanksgiving weekend! (The Butler's homemade turkey is the best! *snort*) Haha, well, hope you enjoy the chapter! Please review~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or its characters, but I do own Kylee, and she is mine, MINE!**

**Kylee: Woah, chill out there. o.O**

**Me: Sorry, got a little carried away, I was watching Lord of the Rings last night.**

**Kylee: That's what they all say…. o.e**

**~Enjoy!~**

I stood there paralyzed, looking at the grave (no pun intended!) scene in front of me for a total of seven seconds before I hollered, "Sebastian!"

And when there was no instant response, I paused and added, "Ciel's dead!"

Boy, did that get his attention. Not more than a few moments after I called him, Sebastian materialized in the room. I rushed over to him in a frenzied panic and stammered, "I- I was r-running, and, and, and, Ciel w-was chasing me, a-and next th-thing I know, he's d-d-dead."

Sebastian went over to Ciel's limp body and inspected it. "He's not dead," he concluded.

"H-he's not?" I inquired curiously, my bottom lip quivering.

"Not at all. He's simply had an asthma attack." He gestured to the slight rising and falling of Ciel's chest.

"Yeah, like that's so much better. What are we supposed to do?"

"I had no indication that Ciel had asthma, so we don't have anything in the manor that would be able to treat his current condition. I'm actually unsure of what to do in this situation."

"Shocker," I remarked sarcastically. I was going to say something else, but was interrupted by a sudden bout of wheezing by Ciel. I was somewhat relieved by the signs of life from the kid, but still, the whole situation was still unsettling.

"I'm guessing he probably needs expeditious medical attention at this rate. He had been doing more physical activity today than he had probably done all year; the boy's not a very active adolescent. I'm sure all that running finally took its toll on him."

"That's great and all, but the nearest hospital's twenty-five minutes away," I pointed out obviously.

Sebastian hesitated for a second, then picked up Ciel and cradled him in his arms. He the proceeded to bend down and add, "Get on."

_For reals? _"What? No way am I climbing on your freaking back." I responded.

"Do you want to go to the hospital with us or not? Your choice."

"Fine," I complied unhappily.

I clambered onto his back reluctantly, making sure to grasp Sebastian's neck a little _too_ tightly. I still wasn't completely on board with the whole "ride on Sebastian's back" thing, but it was the only option I had. I didn't want to be left at the mansion alone with a guilty conscience and the possibility that I had killed someone. That sometimes was a bit unnerving.

Sebastian carried us down the stairs, and once we were out the door a whirlwind of air flew by my face and scenery changed as rapidly as fashion trends. Buildings passed by in a flurry and eventually all the surroundings blurred together. It made me dizzy just to look at, so I closed my eyelids to avoid getting a headache. When I finally peeled open my eyes, I found that we were at our destination. It couldn't have been more than a few minutes, but maybe demons have super-speed like vampires and junk.

I promptly hopped off Sebastian's back, glad to be on my own two feet again. I dusted imaginary dust off my ripped and faded jeans and entered the hospital emergency care wing, alongside Sebastian. He was carrying Ciel like a groom carries a bride, which I found somewhat amusing.

Once inside, we approached the front desk, where a peppy blonde nurse greeted us.

"What can I do for you, ma'am?" She queried jauntily. The nametag on her overly-accented chest stated that her name was Brenda.

"My brother's had an asthma attack and he needs medical attention right away. Is there anywhere my father and I can take him?" That last part earned me a glare from Sebastian, but I shook it off because I knew what I was doing.

"Shure, darlin," replied "Brenda" as she popped a pink bubble of chewing gum noisily. "Just take him over to immediate care on the right, and they should be able assist you. You need any help, don't hesitate to call me." The brainless girl winked at Sebastian, and I swear to you, I threw up in my mouth a little. No joke.

"I'm sure you'd be very helpful," Sebastian stroked a the right side of her face, causing a light pink blush to appear. "But I'm pretty certain I won't need any aid."

The fair-haired girl spun, causing her short white skirt to flare up a little, in order to hide her embarrassment. I waited there while Sebastian took Ciel to the emergency room.

After they were out of earshot, the nurse turned back to me and asked, "Is he really your father? He's so young…" Under her breath she muttered, "…and handsome."

"Oh god, don't add to his ego, please. He was a teen father and irresponsible enough as it is. He knocked some girl up in high-school, and subsequently ended up raising my twin brother and I." I smirked a bit deviously, knowing that this story would slightly pique Sebastian.

"Hmm, lucky girl," the blonde thought aloud.

"You would think," I explained, "But in reality, he's a stuck-up prick who you should do your best to stay away from." I quickly ran over to meet up with Sebastian. "Bye, honey!" I added over my shoulder.

The nurse stood there, dumbfounded at my words. I felt like I had just won a tiny victory and mentally fist-pumped.

Sebastian was sitting in one of the waiting chairs when I caught up with him.

"So what's the dealio with Ciel?" I queried, taking the seat next to him.

"They're going to keep him overnight on a nebulizer. They might have to run a few tests, but he should be good to go in the morning," Sebastian replied. "Now it's my turn to ask, what is the deal with _you?"_

"What ever could you mean, Sebastian dear?" I asked innocently.

"That preposterous tale about you and Ciel being my children," he shuddered at the thought. "The idea of having offspring disgusts me."

"Mainly because you offspring _would_ be disgusting," I tossed in slyly. "Also, I actually did have an intent for making up that story. You see, in American hospitals, usually only the immediate family are allowed to stay and see the patient. Thus, our 'family."

"And the part about me being a teenage father?"

"…I got a little carried away."

"You sure did."

"Well you were being annoying and flirting with that nurse, and I got tired of watching her swoon over you," I explained, frustrated.

"So in other words, you were jealous?" The butler simpered.

"I was NOT jealous!" I shouted.

Sebastian shushed me. "Remember, we are still in a hospital, Kylee."

"These people love my yelling, why else do you think they're gathered here today?"

"I'm going to stop answering you," Sebastian sighed.

"No problem, I've got all night," I smiled smugly to myself.

"What a long night it shall be."

~8:00 p.m.~

"Hey, Sebastian, just drank four Monster energy drinks and stillll going strong. 640 whole mgs of caffeine .That's whats up." My legs shook with the adrenaline pulsing through my veins, and I felt all sorts of vivacity. I was pretty confident that I could win a marathon right now, if there just so happened to be one at the time. I stared out the window longingly and wished it was thirty degrees warmer.

"Why don't go outside and run for a bit to get rid of your excess. And afterward, don't come back," Sebastian said coldly from beside me.

Um, RUDE, Sebastian. Like, seriously dude, what the fuck? Did you get abused as a child or what? Because NO normal person acts like he has a stick up his ass all the time. But then again, Sebastian wasn't a normal person. Or a person at all, for that matter.

"God, do you always treat _Ciel_ this way?" I asked furiously, obviously still pissed at him.

This perked him up and he suddenly seemed more animated from the seat next to me, but I was still gazing out the window, so I couldn't really see much of him. "His Highness, oh what I would do to be able to gaze into his enchantingly blue eye again and kiss those beautiful feet."

"Uhh, dude, are you alright?" I spun around and the guy was licking his lips with an orgasmic expression on his face, as if he was recalling a past memory. Wait, when did Sebastian get glasses? I inspected Sebastian's face a little while longer and realized that t_his _"Sebastian" wasn't Sebastian at all! It was someone else! It was…Mr. Faustus!

"Sebastian…?" I called hesitantly, hoping he'd answer me. Preferably sometime in the near future, too.

"What do you need, Kylee." A dark figure appeared before me, and I swear, I've never been so happy to see a demon. I jumped up and squeezed his waist tightly into a hug. He tried to remove me, but I was NOT chancing ending up near that creepy teacher of mine.

"Claude?" Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Yeah, muthafucka. _What_ do you think you're doing here?

"I was in the neighborhood, and I had heard Ciel was staying here, so I decided to drop in and give him my condolences," Claude acted as though he was completely faultless.

"I suggest you get out of here," Sebastian loomed over Mr. Faustus or Claude or whatever.

Trying to act all badass too, I puffed out my chest and stepped forward, all intimidating-like and said, "Yeah, me too."

That only earned me a "WTF" look from Sebastian and an even creepier smirk from Claude.

"But I only wanted to see my dear Ciel, especially when he is so weak and defenseless at this time," Claude elucidated. He fixed his glasses, which I assumed was like a nervous habit of his.

"Muthafucka, why don't you get your ass out of here before shit goes down, kay? You —mmphh-" Sebastian's gloved hand shot out and covered my mouth so I couldn't continue on saying any more. Just when I was going all HAM on Mr. Faustus, too.

"I'm going to ask you politely one more time to leave the premises. You don't want things to end up like last time, do you?" Sebastian warned cheerfully.

Claude got up out of his seat and headed for the door. "Well, I guess it is a good idea for me to depart for now. But don't worry, I'll get what I want eventually." He then exited through the automatic doors and left us alone.

Sebastian removed his hand from my mouth, which I had been ferociously biting with no success. He surveyed the damage on his hand, which was clearly nonexistent, and even the glove was still perfectly intact.

"How do _you_ know him, Sebastian? Ex-boyfriend, or something?" I questioned him, after he was done with his hand inspection.

"No, nothing of the sort. It's a bit of a long story, and I have no reason to tell it to you," He answered so stoical, it was bothersome. "Also, would it kill you to let me handle something for once? You're going to end up dead one of these days if you don't watch your mouth."

"Meh," I stuck my tongue out at him childishly. "I do what I want."

"Doing what you want won't get you very far in life," Sebastian countered.

"Yeah, just look at you. Hundreds, maybe thousands of years old, and still the best meal you can get is a fourteen-year-old stuck-up British shota, whom you have to serve hand and foot." I snorted. I was _not_ taking advice from an iniquitous spirit.

"There's more to it than you know. His soul is worth it, so much more than your tainted one," Sebastian replied.

Oh hell nah. "My soul is NOT tainted! How dare you suggest-"

I felt one of his fingers silence me once again as they were pressed tightly against my angry lips. "You're causing a scene, you've had multiple energy drinks, and a stressful day. Why don't you just take a seat and calm down for a bit."

I shook out of his grasp and stalked over to the opposite side of the room, just to make a point out of the fact that I was mad at Sebastian. But that son of a bitch just followed me anyway, and took the seat next to mine. I crossed my arms and turned my body to face away from his; his malevolent charms were not going to work on me.

~10:00 p.m.~

Sad to say it, but eventually I got bored of being infuriated at Sebastian and decided I needed something else to occupy my brain. Luckily, my mind is always full of brilliant, (though some would argue unintelligent) ideas and I did not have to think long before I found something new to do. With a little bit of the caffeine from the Monsters running through my body, I was ready to put my plan into action.

"Daddy~!" I suddenly shrieked and jumped into Sebastian's lap, my arms around his neck and my legs over the other arm of the chair.

His alarmed face made my night right there. "Wh-what in the hell are you doing, Kylee?"

"I'm just keeping up with our charade," I whispered in his ear, reminding him of the tale I had made up earlier to allow the hospital to let us stay here.

"I'm sure with your teenage angst they are more than convince that I'm the more mature and elder one of the group," Sebastian said, unamused. "Now, get off me."

"Why~?" I queried, and poked his cheek with a free finger.

"I am not like Ciel, I will not tolerate you like he does; namely because I do not share the same feelings that he seems to harbor for you," He answered frigidly.

"Ciel has feelings for me?" I interrogated. "W-what kind of feelings?"

The demon only sighed in dismay. "You two are both so blunt."

"What kind of feelings?" I said in a loud whisper.

He shook his head at my naivety. "Get off my lap, Kylee."

~2 hours and 4 more energy drinks later~

"Sebastian, Sebastian, _Sebastian_! Look what I can do!" I held my legs over my body whilst rolling on my back in a Poland-esque way and rocked back and forth. We were the only people left in the waiting room, save for the scared receptionist who was cowering behind the counter.

"Kylee, for the last time, it's midnight! Don't you ever settle—what, where did you get those?" He asked, shocked, as he noticed the four empty drink carcasses laying on the floor next to me.

"That glorious machine over there~!" I pointed to the vending machine in the corner of the room.

"I thought I told you not to have any more! You know what happens when you have too much caffeine!"

"You don't own me," I said smugly.

"As your-" he paused. "-father-" he smirked. "I believe I do have the right to tell what you should and should not be drinking."

"I think I should be drinking caffeine, and it's your job to supply me with what I need, so can I have five more dollars?" I looked away sheepishly. "I'm kinda out of money at the moment."

"Kylee, how would I profit in doing that? You'd just be even more of a nuisance!"

"Sebby~!" I whined, using another pet name that Grell had made up.

"Don't call me that. And no, you're not getting any more money."

"B-b-b-but!"

"And get you legs down from your head as well."

I collapsed on the floor dramatically. "I-I have nothing to live for any more." I hung my head in shame. " I guess, I should go kill myself now; with all the weapons in this place, it shouldn't be hard." I started dragging myself across the floor to the door.

"Go ahead, it wouldn't affect me whether you were dead or not." Sebastian didn't even look up from the book he was reading, with his snooty, non-prescription glasses on.

"So cruel~!" I lied on my back and stared up at him from the ground.

"Do you realize the countless amount of dirty feet, blood, and disease that cross that floor everyday?" The demon glanced at me from the corner of his red eyes and gave me a pitiable look.

"Fine," I grumbled and picked myself off the grimy floor. I unenthusiastically slumped into the seat next to Sebastian again, and he chuckled a little at my immature behavior.

"Red one," I suddenly punched Sebastian in the shoulder, but immediately regretted it. His arm was like steel, and I shook my hand out in pain while grimacing.

He sniggered at my foolishness. "By the way, there isn't a Volkswagen in a ten-mile radius of this place. Thought you might like to know."

"I thought I saw one," I groused lowly.

"Sure you did."

"Even if there wasn't one, how would you even know that?"

He paused and thought for a second. "I guess it's just instinctual."

"Ooh, Sebby's demon senses are tingling~!" I sang aloud.

"I wouldn't exactly put it _that_ way." He pressed several fingers to his temple in chagrin. "Please just leave me alone now, didn't you say you were going to kill yourself? Why don't you go do that."

"Aw, Sebastian, you know you love me," I clutched his right arm with the intents of never letting go.

"_If you could, you would get rid of me. Fuck you gone do when a bitch try to go hard? But I won't let you get to me, you should already figure I'mma go hard~" _I sang, trilling the words off my tongue.

"It's late, Kylee, get some sleep," Sebastian said nonchalantly.

"Why don't _you_ get some sleep?" I said mockingly.

"Because," He took a moment to give me an "Are you fo reals serious?" look, "I don't need sleep like you frail, delicate humans." He traced a finger down my face for dramatic effect. "I could break _every. single. bone._ in your body without so much as lifting a finger if I really wanted to."

On the outside I appeared unfazed, but underneath I was scared out of my fucking mind. "So why don't you?"

"The young master hasn't ordered me to, _yet._" That last part sent a shiver down my spine, but I tried to shake it off as nothing other than a sudden chill.

"_Well_, then," I murmured under my breath.

I felt sleep approaching me at an alarming rate and before I knew it, my eyelids were sliding shut. I began to feel all consciousness start to shut down and lose power.

~The Next Morning~

I opened my eyes and found quickly that my head was on Sebastian's shoulder. How did _that_ happen? I jerked my body away from his and saw that he was smiling despicably at me. Smiling! That jerk was smiling, like the true pedophile he was. I looked down at his lap (no, not in a creepy way, for all you perverts out there,) and saw a coffee in a tray and a small Starbucks bag sitting next to it.

"You bought breakfast?" I mumbled sleepily, and stretched my arms upward. My worn-out sweatshirt wasn't much use against cheap hospital chairs, and subsequently, my whole body was sore.

"I thought you might want some when you finally woke up," Sebastian held out the coffee to me and I accepted it greedily. "You sure can sleep."

"So can we see Ci—Fuck!" I proclaimed loudly as I took a sip of the coffee. "Your perfection disgust me," I added loathingly.

"I'll take that as a compliment," He grinned deviously at me. "So I'm guessing I ordered the right thing?"

To say that he ordered the right thing was an understatement. He had ordered _exactly_ what I always got. Peppermint Mocha, three spoonfuls of sugar, extra milk, a shot of espresso, and topped with whipped cream. Hey, I know it's a lot. Don't judge.

To answer Sebastian, I only took another swallow of the steaming drink and uttered something under my breath.

"What? Was that a 'thank you' I heard?" Sebastian asked annoyingly.

"It's nothing," I convinced.

"I'm sure," He said, smiling crookedly.

"Are we going to go see CiCi now?" I inquired.

"That would be alright, just don't call him that when we get into his room."

"Why, is he all drugged up?" I asked, the excitement building in my throat.

"No."

A weary nurse led us to the room they were keeping Ciel in; she might have been the one from yesterday, but I was too exhausted to tell. _Room 666, how fitting,_ I thought silently to myself. The nurse opened the door and at the same time I opened my mouth:

~Ciel's POV~

I woke up in a hospital bed and panicked for a second before I came to my senses and remembered why I was here. I wiped the sleep from my eyes and listened to the machines whir and beep around me, communicating in that strange mechanical language of theirs. Outside, over the commotion, I could faintly hear birds chirping and the sunlight was streaming through the half-concealed window.

All of a sudden, that damn Kylee and my butler, who seemed to have a slightly irritated expression on his face, interrupted my serenity.

Kylee immediately started yelling in that irking voice of hers. "Ciel, what the fuck? Who do you think you are, I thought you were dead, and really this time you were—"

I ignored her and closed my eyes tightly again. I embraced the impending sleep and drifted off into peaceful slumber, leaving the world that held nothing for me behind.

~Kylee's POV~

"Did he really just fall asleep on me? I really cannot believe he fell asleep on me." The outrage in my words rang loud and clear. Ciel had actually dared to go back to sleep when there were pressing issues at hand. Like the fact that he had almost died. Yeah, what about that?

"Sebastian, he actually fell asleep on me!" I slumped down into the cerulean chair in the corner of the room and stared up at the butler's expressionless face.

"Yes, I know, you've only been saying that for that the last fifteen minutes," he took the seat next to me and sat up perfectly straight against the chair's shoddy backing. Damn him and his sexy demon posture.

"When's he gonna be awake again?" I whined.

"He wasn't all that fatigued when he woke up earlier, so I reckon he'll be awake in a couple minutes."

I broke out into a fit of uncontrollable giggles, which caused Sebastian to raise an eyebrow. "You said 'reckon~!" I said in between spasms of laughter. "Nobody says 'reckon' anymore!" This seemed to sort of vex Sebastian, which only contributed to my cackling. I could've sworn I saw his left eye twitch.

"Wahh, what's so funny?…." Ciel's weary voice came from the blank hospital bed. I immediately ceased laughing and both Sebastian and I turned to face the owner of the exhausted voice.

"Pssh, don't ask me, 'Mr. I'm Gonna Fall Asleep While You're Talking," I snubbed.

"You were _yelling_ at me!" Ciel defended.

"Because I was worri-" I stopped myself before I could utter words that I might possibly regret.

"I was just doing my job," I corrected.

"And what would that be? Please humor me." Ciel crossed his arms and waited expectantly.

I looked away and avoided his piercing gaze, changing the subject in the process. "Whatever, I stayed here all night with that dismal butler of yours. and when I finally see you, you fall asleep while I'm talking to you."

"You actually stayed all night?"

I could feel a pink flush spread amongst my cheeks. "Yeah," I admitted reluctantly.

"Oh," was all he could say.

We sat there in semi-awkward, wait no, it was totally awkward, silence. Sebastian was the one to interrupt it when he got up to "go get a fresh breath of air," which was complete bull, 'cause demons don't need air. At least, I don't think so… But, basically, he was just giving us "alone time," which I found completely unnecessary and unwanted at the time.

After he had left the room, Ciel broke the stillness, bringing up subjects that were never supposed to be spoken of. "Do you want to talk about, you know?" A light blush was starting to appear on his pale cheeks.

"No, let's never speak of that again." My bitter words sliced through the calamity of his words.

"But we've already put off talking about it for as long as we have," he calmed.

"There's no putting off, we simply aren't ever going to speak about it."

"We need to talk about it, whether you want to or not!" Ciel raised his voice.

"Why? Why do you feel that we need to talk about it?" I roared.

"If it's enough for _you_ not to want to talk about it, then we should talk about it!" Ciel answered back, not quite as loudly as me, though.

"I— I, can't," I couldn't continue. I didn't want to ever face the possibility that maybe something was changing deep under my skin.

"You know, you can't deny the fact that there was passion behind that kiss!" He spat at me in that British voice I loathed so much. "There, I finally said it!"

"The only passion in that kiss," I said in between heavy breaths, "was hate."

"The passion of our hate for each other and the tension building up at the moment resulted in the kiss. Nothing more, nothing less." I finished.

"But what if it wasn't?..." Ciel spoke the words that had been bugging under my skin, the ones that I had hoped would never rise to the surface.

"It was, I know it," I said shakily, almost unsure of the words coming out of my mouth.

"How can you be sure?" His voice tormented the part of my brain that was trying to secrete itself from the conversation.

"Please, just tell me you hate me," I whined. "Say that you hate me," I begged. I longed to hear those vicious, sadistic, words again.

"I- I hate you, Kylee," he answered, but the unsure tone in his voice unnerved me.

I nearly leaped over to the hospital bed, and embraced Ciel in a tight hug. While squeezing, I joyfully whispered my malicious words into his ear, "I hate you too."

I did, didn't I?

**Yeah, here it is! I hope you liked it, and I hope Sebastian is OOC at all, but I apologize if he is. Thanks for reading, and following this story so far! Don't forget to review, they are much appreciated! Kthanxbai!**


	13. Ciel Phantomhive, In Trouble

**Here's the newest chapter! Sorry for the delay! Read & Review please!**

**~Enjoy!~**

"You going to the movies with us tomorrow?"

I looked up from shoving books into my locker and saw Alois leaning against the one to the right of mine, looking like a bawss and wearing a pair of my golden Aviators.

"I'm not sure, " I said indecisively, biting my lip. "If we are seeing that 'Twilight' shit, then there is no way in hell I'm going. I'd rather gag myself with a spork."

"But _Kyleeeee," _Alois whined. "I realllly wanna see Jacob with his shirt off!"

"No."

"Fine," Alois grumbled, obviously unhappy with my uncooperativeness. "We'll just see some horror flick instead."

That was a whole lot better. "Do you mind if I ask Ciel to tag along?" I inquired. "By the way, these are MINE," I added, snatching my sunglasses off Alois's face.

"Aww, I was wearing those!" Alois pouted. "And no, Ciel can NOT tag along. This is for cool people only."

"Really, Alois? C'mon, he won't do any harm."

"What, are you two dating?" He pried.

Da hell? "N-no! Of course not!" I stammered, my face quickly flushing into that telltale shade of pink.

"Yeah, that's why you were mysteriously gone all of Saturday, including the whole night as well."

"I could've been doing other things!"

"But were you with Ciel?"

"…"

"Were you?" Alois persisted.

"…Yeah," I admitted unwillingly.

"So did you…?" Alois wiggled his eyebrow mischievously.

"NO, if you really want to know, I spent the whole night at the hospital cause Ciel had a freaking _asthma attack_. I was in the waiting room the entire time, and the other only person with me was Sebastian." I snapped angrily.

"Oh, so it's butler instead?" Alois leaned in, hoping to hear the juicy details of the forbidden romance between demon and human. Which he wasn't going to hear, due to the fact that there was no veracity to the tale.

"Alois, can Ciel go or not?" I sighed in frustration.

"No way is he going to go! I'm planning this thing and I decide who goes." He voiced in an uppity tone. "And I've made a final decision that Ciel cannot go."

"Ciel cannot go where?" the impertinent tone of the voice was clear from the person talking to our backs.

Alois and I spun to face Ciel, who wore a rather annoyed look on his face, and his arms crossed in impatience.

"Oh, it's nothing- " Alois assured him.

"—Actually I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with a group of us this weekend."

"I'm not sure." Ciel scratched his head at an inclined angle, in a confused fashion. "I'm not sure what movies are out, although I'm really not fancying seeing that 'Twilight' garbage."

"Oh Ciel~! We have so much in common!" I plucked the Brit off the ground in one precise swoop, canoodling the teen's slender body.

"_Every_one's a hater," Alois muttered. We ignored his comment, and I continued torturing Ciel.

I set him back on his feet and asked, "So what are you doing here, squirt? Miss me already?" I grinned widely, knowing that my patronizing would irritate Ciel.

"Of course, it's been far too long since I've seen you last," he deadpanned.

"Whahh?" I questioned, perplexed.

"I was joking, you wanker." I stifled a laugh with my hand as his connection to Arthur Kirkland flashed by in my head. "Have you already forgotten that my locker is contiguous to yours? Which your thickheaded companion is obstructing my path to with his body. "

"Oh yeah," I remembered. "Alois, move."

Alois remained where he stood, unmoving.

"C'mon, Alois, stop being difficult," I groaned muffledly as I tried to push his body off the locker. Which proved to be useless, seeing as the kid had a good couple of inches on me. I shot Ciel an apologetic look at Alois's stubbornness.

"Move, dammit!" I exclaimed as I forcefully shot Alois out of the way with a sharp whack with the side of my ass. What? Don't give me that look; my butt is a weapon.

He looked at me angrily and brushed himself off. "Don't worry, Alois," Ciel heartened roughly, "I don't want to go anywhere with the likes of _you."_

Ciel, finally able to reach his locker, undid his combination lock and packed up his books for the day. Alois tramped away without so much as giving me a sideways glance. I was still infuriated with him, so I paid him no heed.

"Don't invite me to things. We're not friends." Ciel's cold words shot at me like they were attached to an arrow that shot through my heart. I swallowed the lump in my throat and finished loading my things into my backpack.

"Maybe I was just trying to me _nice_ for once. The least you can do is say 'thank you." I answered back, the malice just as clear in my tone.

"Don't tell me what to do."

"I just risked a fight with a good friend because I was standing up for you. I think that an apology at least is in order." I replied, raising my voice slightly at that last part.

"Why can't you learn to just keep to yourself and stop interfering in other's affairs? God, you're such a nuisance sometimes!" Ciel hollered at me, facing my cringing body.

I don't know what it was, but it was something he said that made my last nerve snap. My badass side was coming out now. "Why do you have to be such a fucking _bastard_ constantly?" I yelled at him. Some people approached hesitantly; we were drawing a crowd now. "It's one thing if it was every now and then, but it's _every, fucking, day!"_

You wanna pick a fight with Kylee Phillips? Challenge accepted.

"And all you people, don't you have something better to do with your pathetic existences? Go! Leave!" I added to the spectators we had attracted.

They, knowing what happens when Kylee Phillips gets mad, hurriedly turned their backs and carried on their wayward paths. That's right, cause when_ I'm _mad, shit goes down.

"Why, you _bitch!_" Ciel roared, punching his fist straight into the space above my head. It didn't hit, of course, but I still fell to the ground like it had made contact. The blow had never been intended to reach my body, but I would milk this for all it was worth.

"Ow, _ow!_' I cried out in pain. "Ciel just punched me across the face!"

This got the departing crowd's attention. They rotated on their heels instantaneously to see me lying on the floor and Ciel's fist still encased in the metal fixing, not bothering to move it due to shock.

Soon enough, our squirrely principal came stumbling down the hallway with those knobby knees of his that he never really grew out of when he was a teenager. His wire-rimmed glasses were halfway down the bridge of his nose and on the verge of falling off.

He took one look at the scene, and having already been informed by a goody two-shoes student, he roughly grabbed Ciel's wrist and stated, "You're coming with me." He indicated with his head that he wanted me to follow as well.

I took in a deep breath and took the long, dreadful, path to the principal's office.

~A Few Minutes Later~

I sat uncomfortably in the plastic brown chairs outside the principal's office. I shifted my weight nervously, trying to ease the tension in my muscles. It didn't matter whether or not I had insinuated the fight or even made physical contact, fighting between students was strictly prohibited at my school. Even though my parents normally could care less about what I did, this would be sure to catch their attention. And when my parents were mad at me, it was usually about something serious. And to add insult to injury, a scuffle like this could go on my permanent record.

Finally my wait was over as the secretary called me over and said, "The principal will see you now."

I saw Ciel file out of the office with a glum and hateful look pasted upon his pale face. I entered the room after he left and shut the door behind me.

"Take a seat," my principal's monotone voice ordered.

I slowly slid into the chair and took a mental photograph of the desk in front of me. There were various pens, pencils, and documents scattered across it, but a wooden sign with the principal's name engraved into it caught my eye. I focused in on that, and prepared myself for what was going to be thrown at me next. It was something I did regularly, I found something to keep my mind occupied during stressful situations, and it usually helped. Either that, or I ran away, but that was obviously out of the picture this time.

"So I understand you were hit physically by Mr. Phantomhive?" the serious man asked me.

"Yeah," I confirmed his story.

"Although, the young man denies any such account. He tells that he merely hit the space above your head, but never touched a hair on your body. " The principal added the second part, as I figured he would. I knew that Ciel would adamantly deny his actions, mainly because they weren't true, but again I needed to exact my revenge against Ciel.

"I am not interested in details, I am only interested by the fact that there was public fighting in the halls of my school," Mr. Principal's voice droned in my ears. "The consequences of such acts will result in a two-week suspension for you, Miss Phillips."

_It could be worse,_ I noted mentally. I uncrossed my legs, preparing for takeoff since this little "meeting" was nearing its end. The middle-aged man seated in front of me jotted a few things down, and then he shuffled them together and dismissed me.

I had to restrain myself from bolting out the door, barely remembering to snatch up my backpack seated next to the chair I had been sitting at. I slung it over my shoulder and awaited my parents vexed expressions when I opened the front door. Knowing how school procedures went, a call home had been made, and no doubt the gossip would have spread to the majority of the student body by now. I guess my little ploy hadn't gone over as well as I had planned, but unlike myself, Ciel would actually care about getting suspended from school. It was sort of like an "eh" thing to me, but to Ciel, it would probably be like the end of the world. Although, the kid _had_ sold his soul to the devil, so I don't know how he would react. I was banking on the former.

~Day Three of Suspension~

My lecture from my parents hadn't been as horrible as I had been imagined and suspension wasn't treating my too horribly. But my _god,_ was I bored. I had run out of animes and tv shows to watch, and books to read. I was stuck with nothing to do and eleven days to go. I lolled around the vertical end of my bed and wondered what Ciel was doing during his time off. Not that I cared, really, I was just thinking, mind you.

I heard a buzz on my ivory desk and reluctantly got up to get retrieve my phone. I plopped back down on the fluffy comforter and the text lying on my back, holding the phone above my head to get a better view.

It was Alois. _Heyy Kylee!_

My fingers slowly punched in the correct letters. _What's up Alois?_

_Not much, _came the digital reply. _School is so boring without you! And its weird not having Ciel to be a Debby Downer over everything._

_Haha, I have no idea what he's doing during his suspension, _I texted back.

_You haven't talked to him at all? _

_No,_ I changed the topic quickly,_ But speaking of talking, is the whole school gossiping about our "fight?"_

_No, you guys are SO three days ago. _Oh Alois, the context in which he put his words was so _gay_ sometimes. No offense to my homosexual homies out there, but its true.

_Well, good. I'd rather be old news and ignored by everyone._

_True, true. Anyway, I've got to go to second hour now; Mr. Faustus will KILL me if he sees my phone out. Cya, bitch!_

_Bye Alois, thanks for collecting my homework! (:_

The screen faded to black and I drifted away into a daydream, which was short-lived due to the hunger of my stomach. I slipped downstairs and went to go prepare an omelet for breakfast. I nearly fell over in my half-awakeness and it was a long eventful journey to the bottom of the stairs.

I shivered as I stepped onto the level ground, wishing I'd grabbed a sweatshirt because the only clothing I had on was a tank top and short-shorts. I bet Alois would approve of the high-cut length of my shorts, but it was a pain in the ass when your house is twenty-degrees below zero. I sauntered into the kitchen and cooked my meal. After eating, I took a warm shower and changed into a fresh pair of clothes. I was walking into my bedroom; still finishing drying my hair with a towel, when I noticed an snowy-white owl perched outside my window, with a parcel of paper attached to its foot. _OH MY GOD, my letter to Hogwarts has finally arrived_! I exclaimed mentally. _Who the fuck cares if it's three years late!_

I dropped the towel in my excitement and ran over to let the bird inside. It wore a strange crested ribbon around its neck, but I ignored it and set to untying the letter from its foot. Disappointment overwhelmed my being as I read the words inscribed on the page.

_The young master requests an audience with you. Be here, 12'o'clock sharp. _

I crumpled up the piece of paper and let the owl out. I glanced over at the clock and it read 9:23. I had a little less than three hours to get to Ciel's. No problem, right?

Although, I had no idea why he wanted to see me, maybe he was pissed about being suspended. He could deal with it; it wasn't the end of the world.

I raced downstairs, hoping to sneak out the back door, but it was no use. My mother, with her bleach-blonde hair piled up high on her head in a neat bun, was reading _Cosmopolitan_ at the kitchen counter. Her gray wrap sweater accented her fake bust and her skinny jeans were even tighter than mine. She must not realize she's not a teenager anymore, the fake bitch.

"Where do you think you're going, Kylee?" She asked in her nasal voice, setting down her magazine. "Don't forget, you're grounded."

Yeah, for the first time in my fifteen-year-long existence, I was grounded. Normally, I was a good kid; I got good grades, stayed out of trouble, normal stuff. Well, I usually stayed out of serious trouble that would gain my parents' attention. I detested both of them, and the "glamorous" lives they lead.

My mom had actually tried to get herself onto one of The Real Housewives" franchise's shows that they were shooting in our area, but luckily, I had hidden and burned the callback letter the company had sent us. I couldn't imagine being filmed twenty-four/seven; along with my parents pretending to "love me dearly" and being home constantly. That would certainly put a damper on my year.

"Bitch, don't tell me what to do," I said smartly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Don't talk to your mother that way, young lady." I had to stifle a laugh at the seriousness in her tone. I couldn't believe she was really going through with this ludicrous charade.

"A woman who has only been around for a third of my life is hardly to fit to be called my mother," I retorted snidely.

"How dare you!" She shrieked. "You're already in a heap of trouble! Do you want to be in more?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't see how this could get much worse."

"Where do you get the nerve to say these things?" She questioned in a loud tone, her over-tanned orange skin annoying the hell out of me as it gleamed in the bright overhead lights.

"Not that you would know, you're not even here most of the time."

"Of course I am!"

"Even if you were here all the time, you would still be the neglectful bitch you are now." My words were cold, much like my heart.

"Your father and I love you very much," My mother said tearfully.

"Then I guess your definition of 'love' is _much_ different than mine." I opened the door to leave, but her bony but firm fingers caught my wrist.

"You're not going anywhere." My mother gritted through her teeth. "Just because you say a few ballsy things doesn't mean you get to do whatever you want."

I shook her hand off mine and gave her an icy glare, but I closed the door and obeyed her orders.

"Now go to your room and don't even _think_ of leaving again. Don't forget about the security cameras!" She shouted up the stairs, but I had long since tuned her out. Asshoe. You know, like in Charlie teh Unicron? Don't worry; all those words have been misspelled on purpose. Look it up on YouTube if you're really a critical bitch.

I trudged into my room, unwilling to accept defeat from that horrid blonde downstairs. Don't be appalled by my actions towards her, we aren't even close enough to be called "family." She's more like Count Olaf in the Series of Unfortunate Events. Except I don't have an enormous fortune left in my name, and she isn't some old guy that follows me around trying to steal it and kill me in the process. But, she's still got the same amount of dastardliness and evil, you know?

I digress.

But anyway, back to my perible life. See what I did there? I just combined perilous and terrible into one word. Like a bawss. So anywho, I was pacing around my room when suddenly, in my time of need, one of my failtastic plans flew into my brain, fresh out of the thinking machine in the corner. Yeah, those things really exist. Sike.

I opened that same window I had unlatched previously and using the bat I keep for safety in the corner, I hacked off the cameras to the right and left of my room. Yup, suck on that, "Mom."

I looked out over the ledge, and noted that it was a good twelve/fifteen feet to the ground. Lovely. I put my foot out onto the edge of windowsill and my hands gripped the frame to steady myself. Inhaling a deep breath, I shouted, "Sebastian, you fucking bastard!"

Then I leapt out of the window, plummeting towards the ever-approaching grass, hoping and praying that everything would go according to plan.

**Oohhh! Cliffhangerrrrr! Well, I hope you liked this one. It ended up longer than I expected and it's finally leading up the climax of the story. (hehe, I said climax) just look at my maturity. I'm guesstimating two chapters, maybe three til the end of the story! Get excited! Then I can get my social life back, lol. Anyway, I'mma stop wasting your day! Bye, bye, wankaass!**


	14. Ciel Phantomhive Has A Bloody Good Time

**Here's the next chappiee! Thanks everyone who had reviewed, please continue to do so. I'm getting better at making my author's notes shorter, so I hope you're proud of me!**

**Kylee: They're not proud of you.**

**Lotti (that's my name, for all of you wondering): Oh, great. Now you're gonna ruin the conciseness of this A/N with your useless dialogue. **

**Kylee: Actually, the readers happen to LOVE my dialogue.**

**Lotti: ONE. One reader likes this bullshit bantering before the chapter starts.**

**Kylee: One is better than none. See what I did there? I just made a—**

**Lotti: Yes, yes, we know you made a rhyme. Your catchphrases get old after a chapter. **

**Kylee: Oh no you didn't! *rushes at angrily***

**Lotti: What are you, Raven Symon**_**é**__**?**_** Wait, don't- *runs away from an impending hormonal teenage girl***

**Ciel: While those two are being idiots, I'll take it upon myself to do the disclaimer.**

***clears throat* Ahem. Lotti does not own Kuroshitsuji or its characters. Although she does own Kylee, and it puzzles me to no end why she doesn't just kill her off. Kylee's quite an annoying character. (Trust me, I know from experience.)**

**~Enjoy!~**

A pair of strong, gloved hands shot out and caught my cascading body. They kept a firm grip on me and when I realized I wasn't moving anymore I hesitantly peeled open my eyes and a feeling of relief surged through my body… until I realized the situation I was in.

"You're late," I stated boldly.

"Sorry, I was giving the Young Master a bath," Sebastian replied smoothly.

"Ooh," I cooed sarcastically. "Let's head over to the mansion, immediately!"

"First of all, Lady Kylee, please do me the honor of knowing what would consume you to pull such a stunt," the butler queried. "Or why you were so confident that I would come to your rescue."

"Well, you _did_ invite me over, and I didn't want to miss my engagement!" I exclaimed with false enthusiasm.

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow and I answered, for real this time. "Alright, my mother was being a bitch and says that I'm apparently 'grounded.' And that entitles me being stuck in my house for the entirety of my suspension. So, desperate for a way and reason to get out of the house, I decided to try the good ol' 'jumping out of the window' method."

"I've never heard of that method," the dismal demon mused. "Now, answer my second question."

"Oh, that!" I remembered suddenly. "I knew you couldn't resist a damsel in distress, especially if that damsel was me." He was probably thinking I was a damsel alright, a damn-sel. Hey look guys, I made a funny.

"Besides, it would certainly take the fun out of the game if the opponent died prematurely," I joked.

"Yes, I guess it would," Sebastian muttered, doing some more of that musing of his.

"Although, I never thought you would actually care enough for me to be my knight in shining armor in my time of peril," I affirmed, keeping up with the 'princess' charade.

"I was simply keeping bocchan's wishes in mind, my dear," he charmed. Damn him for being so sexy. Isn't there some law stating that all soul-consuming creatures have to be grotesque and hideous and not totally rape-able? That's what Disney movies taught me…

"Anyway, what was up with that owl? You sorta crushed my hopes when I realized it wasn't an acceptance letter from Hogwarts."

"Oh, that's Phantomhive Family Owl," Sebastian proclaimed proudly.

"Yeah, that's cool and all, but here in America, we just send out texts whenever we want to contact people…" I sallied, rolling my eyes. Shit, who knew that these Brits would be so weird? Owls? As messengers? Didn't they realize that using animals as forms of communication died out when the carrier pigeon went extinct and all the horses on the Pony express fell into the Grand Canyon?

…Wait, forget that last part. A quick trip to Google made me want to retract that statement a thousand times and crawl under a rock for the rest of my life. Whatever, history was never my strong suit.

Quickly realizing Sebastian was still carrying me bridal style made me jump out of his grasp as fast as I could. Being the graceful person I am, I landed with a heavy "thud" on my ass, on the dirty ground. Sebastian snickered while I got up and brushed myself off. I sent him a glare that would've shut Ciel up, but being the demon bastard he was, he kept on sniping.

He extended his arms towards me once more, as if they were beckoning to let him carry me again. "Kylee, please cooperate. I told the Young Master I'd be back in five, but it's already been more around fifteen."

"_No. _We are not doing this again." I insisted.

"Would you rather walk the distance to the mansion?" The butler grinned.

It took me a minute to calculate the amount of walking and sheer physical exercise I would have to put into that, and I reluctantly clambered into the demon's arms. Looks like I would be riding The Sebas-train once more. Although this time, at least I would have first-class seating.

We flew through the landscape with dizzying speed and before I knew it, we had arrived at the manor. I hopped out of his arms and stumbled around for a few seconds before I found my footing.

"So why am I here, anyway," I questioned, looking up at Sebastian.

"You'll find out."

Though, I wasn't exactly sure I wanted to find out from the eerie undertones in the smile he was giving me. I tentatively stepped towards the front steps, but Sebastian's hands on my back urged me forward. I let myself in and paced across the velvet floors of the mansion. The place was still the same as it had been a week ago; when I had last been here and when Ciel had had his asthma attack. But it seemed… emptier. Somehow, there was a different feel to it. A different aura surrounded the place now, and I wasn't sure I liked that.

"Follow me, madam," Sebastian voiced from behind me, gesturing to a long hallway in front of him. The place he led me to was one I hadn't been to very often, but it was one that stuck in my head clearly. An outdoor patio, a table set for two.

Just like last time.

The warnings rang clear in my head from that last fateful morning.

_You manipulated me, Kylee Phillips, and you see, I just can't let you get away with that…_

…_If I ever need to have you join me for breakfast again, I'll just let you know now that it'll be your last._

A shiver ran down my spine, and it wasn't just from the chilly December breeze. Wow, it was December already. Months had passed by since I had last visited this location. Honestly, I thought I would've been here earlier than now, but better late than never. And as Drake would say, never late is better.

A lot had changed since then. We had been through our share of fights, and then there had been the kiss. Oh yes, that damned kiss. If there was anything I could remake in my life, it would be that kiss. That kiss was the epitome of evil, a coat of poison over a juicy red apple. _I was so sure that that kiss was the worst thing I had ever done. But oh, oh I was so wrong. _

I slowly took my seat on the creamy red cushion that covered the wooden chair. I avoided eye contact, but I could still feel Ciel's piercing gaze drilling into my head from across the table. I lifted my head slowly and spoke quietly. "So I guess you freaked out about your suspension more than I thought? Either that or you've finally realized you're madly in love with me, but if you tell me you'll have to kill me."

"…Definitely not the latter," Ciel corrected. "And what suspension are you talking about?"

"What, don't tell me they let _you _off the hook for punching a girl!" I blurted out. "Well, Mr. I Get Off Scot-Free For Domestic Abuse, I got a two-week suspension for your little stunt that I blew out of proportion."

"Hah, you really think I didn't get suspended?" Ciel asked incredulously. "Well, let me inform you of the terms of my punishment; I got _expelled._"

What? My breathing hitched for a second and I had a mini panic-attack. _Expelled?_ Fuck, that's not what I had been meaning for at all. It had just been a little, harmless, prank. Right?

"Along with that, my company's board decided I was unfit for the job and fired me. I have next to no chance of regaining my empire and fortune that I've spent so much labour into building. All because of you." He narrowed his eyes at my quivering body and I swear for a second, he looked exactly like that chick from The Exorcist.

I was going to make some wisecrack about how he could actually go to a quality high school rather than attending America's shitty public school system. But then, since Ciel was out of a job, he couldn't exactly afford a quality school now, so after getting expelled from the only reasonably good public school in the area, he really had nowhere to get an education now. Unless he learned from Sebastian, if he really did claim to be "one hell of a butler" then he would at least now how to tutor an adolescent teenager.

Taking my silence as an "IDK how the eff to respond to that," Ciel cut straight to the point. "So now, I bet you're wondering whether I'm going to kill you or not. And the answer to that question is yes. Yes, I'm going to dispose of you."

_You still don't realize, Kylee. I am going to get my revenge. How perfect is it that you're right here, in my house? You've practically walked into a trap._

_And with the size of this estate, it'll take years to find your body._

I kept my calm, silently thanking my body for keeping its composure for about the only time in my decade-and-a-half-long life. I really couldn't believe it. This boy, who I wasn't completely sure but pretty positive that I had feelings for, was going to kill me. Today. I was never going to graduate high school or college, I was never going to get married, I was never going to grow old with my spouse. All because of my damned nerve that got me into precarious situations wherever I went. I really think I sometimes leave the house looking for trouble. Oh, I was never going to visit my house again either, was I?

Am I like, supposed to have some sudden emotional epiphany now where I realize how much my parents really do care about me, and that I should've cared more about them when I was alive. Or that I should've told my mother I loved her today instead of screaming at her and calling her a bitch? Nah; damn clichés ain't got nothing on me.

Though, I _would_ miss Alois, and Kourtney, and Austin, and Dahvy and maybe even Canterbury. Maybe. Oh well, death is just another stage of life, but I guess you don't really expect it when you're at the ripe ol' age of fifteen, do you? No, I wouldn't think so.

Although, if you think I'm going to let myself get killed without a fight then you are a helluva wrong child.

I glanced down at the table and came up with one of my world-renowned handy-dandy plans. Knowing what Sebastian was, it made coming up with a plan much more simple this time around. I knew I would have to use my wits, seeing as physical assault was out of the question. I didn't have time to think it through too well, and it was a lot more risqué than any other scheme I had ever come up with. But desperate times call for desperate measures; I believe the saying goes. I realized that if I really went through with this plan, I wouldn't be able to bother Ciel or Sebastian at school on Monday. Nor any other day, for that matter.

"Enjoy your breakfast now, before we do, um, _that,_" Ciel said in a bittersweet tone. "It will be your last meal with the living, so I had Sebastian make sure it was five-star quality."

While Sebastian went to go bring out the breakfast, I discreetly stole the knife off the table and clenched it in my hand, hiding it underneath the tablecloth. I figured Sebastian would be ready for me to run away, but he wasn't ready for what I was going to do next. I sat on the edge of my seat, preparing for my attack.

In a flash of auburn hair and pale skin, I skillfully leapt off my seat and crouched over Ciel, the knife to his neck. I brought it so close; I even managed to draw a little blood. It ran in a small stream down his neck and dripped onto his shirt, staining the white blouse. He tried to call out, but the only sound that escaped his mouth was a quiet whimper.

At the spilling of blood, Sebastian appeared in the room in a flash. He looked quite appalled and unsure of what to do next.

"Quite a bad idea," I cogitated, "Giving a imprisoned teenager a knife, isn't it?"

"Quite." Sebastian agreed. "I really shouldn't have prided myself on the sharpness of the silverware. I guess I underestimated just how little manners you have."

"Shut up, man-handler." I retorted. "It's not like you have any less to say for yourself."

"I'm done with this conversation." He replied coldly. "Now I'm only going to ask you this one time, take the knife away from my master."

I responded by driving the blade farther into Ciel's neck, the stream of blood turning into a river of crimson. His shirt was definitely ruined.

"Sebastian," Ciel croaked weakly. "Help….Me…."

I had to use all my strength to keep my composure and keep from laughing as I was reminded of that weird alien guy in Land of the Lost (the version with Will Ferrell) saying the exact same thing in the weird space paradox. Me and Kourtney used to make fun of it all of the time. But now wasn't the time for bad TV show-based movies. I needed to keep a straight face in order to get what I wanted.

"Ciel, why should I keep you alive?" I loosened my grip on the knife slightly. "On the first day, your butler gave me a death threat. Your main purpose for coming to America was to kill my best friend. Since arriving here, you have insisted on getting revenge on me and trying to make my life horrible, to no avail, I might add. You were planning to kill me, no doubt, not five minutes ago. You held me hostage in your mansion and you were never planning on letting me out."

"So tell me again, Ciel Phantomhive, what is your reasoning for keeping your petty existence going?" I asked again, retightening my hold on the knife, and felt a rush as the blood started to gush again.

I noticed a tear escape from the corner of his eye and almost felt bad for him. He was only fourteen, he would be fifteen in a few weeks, the same age as me; and if I continued with this, I would be a fifteen-year-old murderer. I started to have second thoughts, but then Ciel's feeble whisper broke my process of thought.

"I…I…lo-lo…lo…."

And then he went limp in my arms and I felt the blade drop from my scarlet fingers. Filled with horror and shock, I ran.

The End.

… is what I'd like to say, but sadly, my story did not end there. Not even close.

I ran as far as I could, not once looking back. I passed a mass of trees, crossed countless streets, and even swam across a small river. My legs felt like they might give out at any moment, but I continued on. I eventually stopped trying to keep track of where I was and focused on getting away. My jeans chafed against my thighs and burned like crazy. Denim was a bad idea, I thought to myself. Cold sweat poured down my face in the autumn air and my breath came out in short, rapid, gasps. I thought that if only I could keep going a _little_ farther, just a little, I could make it in time. In time for what? I'm not sure. I kept on running and running until I physically couldn't anymore.

I finally stopped at a small deli, panting, hunched over with my hands on my knees, and nearly fell over. I gasped at the precious oxygen filling my lungs, it felt like a delicacy.

When I had recovered, I looked around at my surroundings, trying to find out just where the hell I was. I looked at the license plates on the cars next to me and realized I was in some small town in Virginia. I was miles away from my hometown in the typical "normal" Midwest.. Nothing was normal about my life now. I was a young girl, wanted for murder and probably being hunted by a bloodthirsty demon at this very second.

I patted my jean pocket, and thanked my conscious self for having put my wallet in there beforehand. I walked into the deli, bought myself a hot chocolate, and just sat against the window, contemplating what to do next.

After my drink, I rented a suite in the Hilton Claremont, thanks to the 'emergency' credit card my parents had given me. I lied down on the bed's silver surface and noted how it paled in comparison to the beds in the Phantomhive Mansion. I quickly shooed the notion out of my head; that was the last thing I wanted to think about. I then proceeded to curl up in a ball under the covers, and cry myself to sleep.

Or at least I _tried_ to sleep. I couldn't. Images flashed before me in black and white and red, like in a bad movie. I kept seeing Ciel struggle to say something, but disappearing before he could get it out. I saw the blood, that bright red fluid dripping down his neck. The blood. Oh, there was so much blood. Too much blood. An army of red clouded my eyes. My once favorite color was now a perpetual reminder of my abominable deed.

More than anything, I wondered about what Ciel had been so desperate to say. I would never know. Not now, not ever. I'm not even sure if I was ashamed of what I did, was I that sadistic? This was never what I had intended, but there's no going back once something is done. Its memory leaves an imprint on your brain forever, never to be forgotten. And no matter how hard I tried, these visions would never leave. But why? Why had I done it? What was my motive behind killing someone, especially someone so young. The questions racked my brain and tortured my intellect. Such is the life of a teenage murderer.

_Killing people doesn't make them like you, it only makes them dead._

**Yeah, well, I hope this chapter didn't put TOO much of a damper on your evening/morning/afternoon/whatever. We're nearing the end now, either the next chapter or the one after that is the last chapter. I've had a lot of fun writing this, and I really am sad to see it end. Oh well, stay tuned for the final****é****! Love you all, my readers and reviewers! Also, please REVIEW! (:**

**Ciao~!**


	15. Ciel Phantomhive Is Dead

**Hi, how are y'all doing? I love saying "y'all" though I've never even lived in the South. Thumbs up for fake accents! Anyway, I was trying to lighten the mood. The last chapter was kind of grim and this one isn't exactly a bucketful of sunshine either. Oh well, please read and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji and its characters belong to Yana Toboso.**

**~Enjoy!~**

_The old me's dead and gone. _

Nnnnrrh. Nnnnrh.

My phone vibrated on the wooden nightstand next to me but I was too lazy to get up and retrieve it. Instead, I just rolled over in the bed and buried myself deeper in the cotton sheets. I bet it was a concerned call from someone who was probably wondering just where the hell I was. Well, joke's on them, cause I didn't really know where I was either. I only knew that I was alone.

And a murderer.

The buzzing finally stopped and I decided it was time to get up. I grabbed a bathrobe out of the closet opposite me and tromped towards the bathroom. I peeled back the shower curtain slowly, just in case, you know. The Shining had had its lasting effects on me, and I've had a fear of hotel showers ever since seeing that and Psycho.

But there was nothing there. Just an impeccably clean white tub–and-shower duo. I stared at the laminate for a minute before realizing that there really wasn't anything there. I turned the handle on the wall to the highest setting and sat on the edge of the sink, waiting for the hot water to arrive. I could never go for a cold shower, it was too unsettling.

After waiting a sufficient amount of time, I stripped down and stepped into the shower and felt warm water rush all over my exposed skin. I took the miniature shampoo and conditioner and lathered them into my wet hair. I accidentally mixed some shampoo in my eyes, and it stung for a little bit. I didn't mind.

There were also complementary razors under the sink, which I had thought to grab on the way in. I crept down on the side of the shower, completely sheathed in the cascading water now. I took the blade portion of the razor, held it to the skin on my wrist, and rapidly slashed at my skin. I stared at the wound, weeping bright red blood, infecting the pure water that ran all around me.

I had never done anything like this before. Any of this. I wasn't ever suicidal, but everyone has those moments of depression. I had to see more of that blood, the bright crimson that blocked my vision. More. Red. With each swipe, there was more and more of it, and the water in the tub began to turn more vermillion than translucent. In a way, it was its own little dye. No pun intended.

Am I mad? I'm not sure. In an enchanting place called Wonderland, a similar conversation was once carried out between the Mad Hatter and Alice. The Mad Hatter asked, "Have I gone mad?" Alice replied with a simple but intelligent answer. "Yes, you're entirely bonkers- but all the best people are."

But I doubt I am one of the best people out there. I wouldn't even make the top 5 billion. But it's not like I was aiming to be the best person out there. I just didn't want to be the worst.

I stared back at the blood-ravished bathtub and noticed the red in the water seemed to be collecting together. It swirled until it formed a brilliant ruby pentagram in the midst of the transparent water. It started glowing and fear began to creep inside of my bare skin. Not being able to handle this strange phenomenon much longer, I rocketed out of the bathroom, making sure to shut the door and shove a chair under the handle.

I guess a bit of luck was on my side that day, because I had at least remembered the bathrobe draped over the side of the sink. I slipped it on quickly and my damp being embraced the warm fabric. My teeth still chattered, but I think it was more from my recent chilling experience than from the environment.

I nestled myself into the snug covers and pulled them up to my chin; never once taking my eyes off the bathroom door to the left of me. God knows what would happen if I did. After assuming this position for about a half an hour, a knock on the door jerked me from my stance. Worriedly, I called out, "Who's there?"

A muffled voice responded, but I was still able to pick out the words. "Housekeeping."

I went to go open the door, but realized that I was unfortunately still in my bathrobe. My only set of clothes was in the bathroom, and there was _no_ _fucking_ way I was going in there to recover them. Oh well, the cleaning chick would just have to deal with the trashy me.

I walked over and peered through the peephole, just to make sure it wasn't anyone suspicious I was letting into my living quarters. It wasn't. It was some young women in her late twenties, with chocolaty brown hair wrapped up in a messy bun and encased in a petite black hat. She wore a white lace top, with a black band around the middle. On her lower half, she wore a wide blue skirt finished with a plain apron laid over it. She didn't look harmful, and she definitely didn't look like anyone that would be after me.

Her nametag read "Paula" and she her foot was tapping nervously. I didn't want to make her wait out in the hallway any longer, so I opened the door and let her in. I checked the ties on the bathrobe to make sure they were tight for about the twentieth time, yet still held it as close to my body as possible. The hotel maid walked in apprehensively and pulled her cleaning cart with her.

"I'm assuming you're the maid?" I surmised to the skittish woman.

"Y-yes, m'name's Paula," she answered in a kind voice.

She looked me up and down, wondering why a child my age would be staying at a hotel during the school week; alone. Her eyes suddenly locked on the blood seeping out of the wounds in my left arm. I secretively tried to pull up the sleeve on my robe, but it was no use. She had already seen.

"Madam, you've got a wound on your arm. It looks pretty deep, too." She reached for her cart and started rummaging through various cleaning supplies.

Tell me something I don't know. I hadn't really thought of treating the cuts, mostly because I had been preoccupied with the creepy blood markings in my tub. Which the maid would _probably_ encounter when she entered the bathroom. Why did I let this woman in again? I could've always told her to come back later. Or refused to have answered the door at all.

But, deep inside, I knew I was just some really lonely, desperate person, longing for companionship. And since the only companion I had was red fluids that dripped from my skin…well, ANYTHING is better than a companion like _that._

While I had been contemplating deep in my hollow mind, Paula had finally found what she had been searching for. She pulled out a miniature first-aid kit and walked over towards me. She took out an antibacterial wash and poured it onto a cotton ball. She then began to the rub the liquid onto my cuts, and oh my fucking god did it sting. Reminder to self: don't cut yourself like a creepy emo. But oh well, at least I'm saved from infection! *cue hero music*

Hey, it's better than nothing.

"Those lesions look intentional," Paula observed. She crouched down and looked me in the eyes. "You can tell me anything, I'm someone you can trust."

"Yeah, that's what the last person said," I grumbled. _And then they tried to kill me, _I added mentally."How do I know you're any different?"

"I'm used to working with children and teenagers," Paula relayed. "I was a nanny for this one bright girl for a long time. At least fifteen years, I think. I only recently retired this past year."

"What was this girl like?" I inclined my head curiously. "She must've been a pretty good child for you to want to work for her for so long."

"Well, she was interesting to say the least," Paula contemplated. "She was incredibly rich and quite spoiled."

"So you stayed there because the pay was good?" I inquired.

Paula nodded her head shamefully. "Yes, I hate to admit it, but that's what first drew me in to the job. Somehow, though, I created a close bond with this young girl, no matter how much of a brat she could be at times. I only stopped working there because she didn't need my help anymore."

"We remain close friends to this day. Actually, she just visited America about a month ago. But she had to leave pretty quickly after arriving. It was quite a shame," Paula concluded.

Leaving not long after arriving in America? Rich and spoiled, around the age of sixteen? I don't know about you, but this is sounding awfully familiar. Although, there could probably be _thousands_ of girls who did this. I might just be paranoid.

But there's nothing wrong with a little prying, right?

"She's not from America?"

"No," Paula shook her head. "She's lived in Great Britain her whole life. I happened to take the job because I was studying in the country at the time."

"So, what did she look like," I queried curiously.

"She had bleach-blonde hair and these striking green eyes, much like yours," She explained.

All right, I'm sure there are a ton of bratty kids with blonde hair, In fact, it almost seemed like a requirement. Just look at Paris Hilton, for example.

"She sounds quite pretty," I commented innocently. "Was she very popular with the boys?" _Being the hoe she is and all_, I thought to myself.

"Well she was, but she didn't actually date any of them. Just one."

_Oh? And who might that be? _"Why?" I interrogated.

"They were engaged. Imagine, being engaged at such a young age."

"Oh, but I would bet they must have loved each other very much."

"She loved him very much, but I'm not sure about him. He always seemed so emotionless." _Yeah, he's definitely emotionless now. Just take off the "e" and the statement's still true._

"What was he like? Describe him."

"Resigned and phlegmatic, quite the opposite of the Lady," the maid recounted. "But he always reminded me of a pirate for some reason. Must've been because of the eye patch."

Well, the few doubts I had remaining had definitely been washed away now. There was no doubt in my mind who Paula's previous mistress had been. "He sounds like an asshole," I commented.

"What would make you say that?"

"I dunno, intuition." _That , and personal experience._ "Anyway, I think I knew this girl you're talking about. Does her name happen to be Lizzie by any chance?"

"Why yes, yes it does!" Paula exclaimed, clapping her hands together in glee.

"Oh, she went to my higschool," I remarked dismally. My experiences with Lizzie Middleford had not been good ones.

"Do you have any clue why she left so suddenly?"

"Nope, no idea at all." Which was a total lie, of course. But that was my little secret, and one that I was not eager to tell.

"Well, I hope she visits soon."

"Me too," I said dryly, every square inch of body hoping that she _wouldn't. _

"So I've told you my story, now it's time to tell me yours," Paula reminded.

"I ran away from home." My explanation was a short one. Not really much to tell. Not at all.

"Why? You're a beautiful teenage girl, what would cause you to leave your home?"

Hah, _beautiful_. What an overstatement. I wasn't beautiful, inside or out. "I did something irreversible and I'm basically a refugee in this hotel."

"Come on, what could be so horrible that would cause you to need to run away?"

"You don't want to know." Yeah, my words are cheesy. Don't shoot me. When I say shotgun, you say wedding. You say wedding, you say wedding. Please, just put that shotgun down already, I wasn't thinking straight at the time.

"Alright, I won't pry any more," Paula extrapolated. "But please don't cut yourself again, you've got your whole life ahead of you. I don't want to see you waste it."

_Haha, too late for that . Whatever's left of my life went down the drain a LONG time ago._

"So, are you gonna sit here telling me your life story the whole time, or are you actually going to do your job?" I pointed out insolently.

"Oh, I'll get right to it!" She replied nervously. She started to head for the bathroom, but I abruptly stopped her.

"Wait! Don't go in there!" I warned.

She turned to face me with a confused expression upon her face. "Why?"

"Just please don't," I begged.

"It'll be fine, I promise you." She put her hand around the knob and turned it slowly. It didn't open, it was stopped with a short click.

"It's locked," The maid stated. "Is there someone else here?"

"No, there's no one!" I assured her.

"Then no one will mind if I unlock the door with my spare key." She pulled a silver key out of her pocket and inserted it into the keyhole. How _had_ the door gotten locked in the first place?

Paula opened the door and it swung open ajar. There was nothing inside. I ran in to get a better look. The bottom of the tub was spotless; clean. There were no traces of blood or even dirt anywhere in the entire bathroom. But I hadn't been imagining things, there's no way. I swear it was all real. I refused to believe that it had been a hallucination thought up by my brain-dead body. Nope, no way.

"See, there's nothing here," Paula comforted.

"B-b-b-but," I stuttered.

"I bet you just completely exhausted at the time and thought there was something wrong with the bathroom. But as you can see, there is nothing here."

The fact that nothing was there was almost suspicious in itself. Wouldn't there still be just a _hint _of blood? Or at least steam on the mirror? But I was talking with Paula for a long time, so that kind of cancels out the latter. But still, why had the door been locked from the inside? Would I have been able to do that in my subconscious state? I'm not sure, I feel so confused right now…

~Super Special Awesome Time Skip~

That whole week I looked forward to when it was Paula's time to clean my room. We talked a lot, and she helped me kind of get over my depression a bit. During her visits, I could almost forget I was a teenage murderer and just be a normal person for once.

I didn't leave my room much, if only to buy clothes from a nearby vintage clothing store. I adored vintage, and I was so pleased to find that this town had a store that sold it. But other than buying clothes and occasionally going out to eat, I remained a recluse. Not that there's much to do in Claremont, Virginia, but still, I didn't answer my phone a single time that I was staying there. Actually, I just turned it off after the first day to reserve its battery. When I finally turn it back on, I can't imagine all the missed calls, texts, and voicemails I'll have from Alois, Dahvy, and Kourtney. Oh god.

I was reluctant to use the bathroom at first, but as long as no blood was spilled, everything seemed to go about at a normal pace. At least, normalish. There were a few unexplained footsteps and closing of doors, but I think it was just my paranoid mind playing tricks on me. It wasn't until about the following Saturday that these minor disturbances actually became a major problem.

There had been a particularly loud racket coming from the west wall, but I had just assumed that the couple in the room next door were going at it again. Yeah, that's one thing I miss about having my own place. Privacy. And complete privacy, not just being in a secluded room. I'm do not play well with others, as you surely know, and I definitely don't like sharing. I just hope that I can come out of hiding sooner or later.

And also on that day, I was feeling cold. No, not just that, "it's kind of chilly in here, I'll go put on a jacket" kind of cold, it was more like a "get me ten motherfucking blankets now! …and probably a dozen heating pads and turn the thermostat up to ninety" kind of cold. Like, I was legit freezing my ass off. Which was really odd for me, 'cause my body is usually like super warm and I just walk around in a tank top and shorts, even in the winter. Maybe I'm turning anemic.

I couldn't wait for Paula to get there that day, because she was running later than usual and I had decided to finally tell her about why I had truly run away. I hid myself under the warm, but not completely toasty, covers and shivered in spite of my cozy surroundings. I wish that I had a fireplace or something in this hotel suite. I have no idea how Zack and Cody survived so long in that motherfucking hotel with a crazian (crazy Asian), a girl who was too poor for her own good but still managed to look hawt every episode, a psychotic mother who sang all the time, a chicken-obsessed foreign bellhop, and a gay manager who was on eternal PMS. Wow, looking back on it now, that was one fucked-up show.

Anywho…back to a story with totally awesome characters! (Not.) I was awaiting my beloved maid, when all of a sudden I heard thudding footsteps pacing down the hall and a rushed click at the door. There was a flash of blue, black and white, and Paula was leaning with her back pressed flat against the door, gasping for breath. After a couple inhales of air, she went to work on securing the lock and deadbolt, moving like there was no tomorrow.

I rushed over to her faster than you could say "Attention Duelists."

"Ohmygod, what's wrong, Paula?" I queried confusedly.

"S-so-somebody's chasing me," she panted. "I was walking down the hall, when I noticed someone following me, and when I broke out into a sprint, so did he."

"Did you get a good look at him?"

She shook her head side to side in a "no" manner. "He kept his head down, and I didn't look back after I started running. I just have never been so scared in my life."

"Well don't worry," I reassured. "You're safe now."

"K, thanks so m—mmph!" A large hand was suddenly placed over Paula's mouth and she was immediately dragged into darkness before I had a chance to grab her.

Awh, fuck. Why do these kind of things always seem to happen to me?

**Yup, short and sweet. Not that you would expect any less. There might be more chapters than expected. Not sure. But the next update will probs be late just because I have final exams for school next week, but I should get a lot of writing done over Christmas Break and hopefully finish the story! Thanks for all of you that have stuck with this story since the very beginning! Your support is so appreciated. And one last final word: REVIEW.**


	16. Ciel Phantomhive, That Kid

**Oh. My. God. Here it is, you guys. The last chapter. FINALLY. I know it's been a long time coming, but I would just like to take a minute to just flashback and be sentimental for a little bit here. You can skip through this if you like, but **_**I**_** think it's worth reading. But if you don't choose to, stay tuned after the story because I have a little announcement to make.**

** *clears throat* Ahem. Wow, it's been MONTHS since I started this little fic, and I can' believe how far it's come. I started this at the beginning of school, and I've wrapped it up at the close of the year. I've been through SO much during the time period that this was written, and I'd like to believe that this had improved a lot since I first started it. I'd like to think that I've grown not only as a writer, but as a person. This story and I have been through a lot. But now, I can finally resume to my old normal, steady pace of life and start watching some more animes and stuff. I'm going to miss having this as part of my daily routine, and what will I do in class when I'm bored? Maybe I'll think up more ideas for another fanfiction, and then I'll be back here once again. But that won't be for a while… And now, I'd like to have a special thank you to all those who have laughed, cried, and died with the characters in this story! I love everyone one of you readers, reviewers, and people who stumbled upon this story just by chance. It means so much more than you will ever know. But I guess I should end this mother of all Author's Notes, and get on with the final installment of "Ciel Phantomhive Hates My Guts." So without further ado…here it is.**

** Disclaimer: Hah, well this is one thing I WON'T miss. Everyone: Lotti does not own Kuroshitsuji or its characters. Merry Christmas from the cast of CPHMG!**

** ~Enjoy!~ **

I gave chase to the mysterious, uh, "person," dragging Paula away. Hell, I wasn't going to give up just like that. Nope, not if my name wasn't Kylee Motherfucking Phillips. Yep, you heard me right. My middle name was legitly "Motherfucking."

Just kidding… but wouldn't it be awesome if it was? I think so…

Anyway, back on topic. Sorry I always end up going off on a tangent like every other sentence. I sorry, I sorry, cried the little Chinese Kylee, which I'm not, by the way. And I'm totes sorry to all those people who I just offended right there. Whoops. I'm a stone cold bitch. Deal.

Anywho, back to the story, fo reals this time. So, this shadowy figure, who, for some reason I couldn't quite make out, just decides he's going to take my maid. MY maid! Who does he think he is, some crazy thief guy who can walk through walls and shit? I think not…

Okay, I don't mean to get all cheesy and science fiction-y on this next part, but I swear to god, this is how it really happened. I swear to say the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. Scout's honor. Though, I never was a Boy/Girl scout or shit. Well, I obviously wouldn't be a Boy Scout, but that's beside the point.

So, the burgling figure dragged Paula through the wooden closet right near the front door, which I assumed would just take her to the next room. Luckily, I was able to grab her ankles right before she disappeared completely, so I got to get on this whole "traveling through walls" experience.

Why did I do this, you may ask?

Because, shut up.

I was thrown roughly onto the bed in the adjoining hotel room, while the person set to tying Paula up. What? Are we playing "Bondage Slaves" now or something? I'm not really sure what was going on at this point. For all I know, I could've been drunk into oblivion.

My vision finally cleared, and I was able to see my kidnapper with my own eyes. I should've known it'd be that damned art teacher who always had that crazed hate for me. I should've known that making everyone hate you doesn't really fare well for you. Ever. I should've known, but I'm not fucking Einstein, so don't sue me.

So that son of a whore Claude/Mr. Faustus/I don't really give a fuck at this point, turned around and smirked at me. And god, was he ugly. And I'm not just saying this out of spite or hate, it was just personal opinion. That's it. I swear.

I raised my head and glared hard at his messed up black hair and silver spectacles. "What the fuck do you think you're trying to do, being the bad guy and kidnapping people and stuff? You're not even a main character!" I snapped at him.

"Oh, it doesn't matter who I am. I still captured both you and your room maid," Claude answered smartly.

Damn, that sounded a lot better in my head. I guess stealing lines from TV shows doesn't really help you out in dangerous situation. But apparently killing does. Oh, the irony.

"Well, Mr. Minor Character, what are you doing, abducting us?" I asked impatiently.

"Because, apparently your putrid soul is worth quite a high price around these parts," he responded, sounding every bit like the asshole he was.

"Whatchu talkin' bout, Willis?" I questioned comically.

"Oh, you should've figured that you'd upset some people after doing what you did," the art teacher smirked, making me more uncomfortable than I already was.

"Dude, I'd rather have that person come and confront me if they wanted me so bad. I don't want to have to be tied up and delivered over to them so helplessly. What am I, Princess Peach?"

"Ah, but they are quite desperate for revenge."

"You know, it's not like you _plan_ on killing people, it just kinda happens. God."

"Wait, you killed someone?" Claude asked, stupefied. "You just got slightly more delectable."

"Hold on a second, didn't you already know that?" I ignored his queer remark about my body being delicious. "What else did I do that would make me worth holding for ransom?"

"I was talking about how you kissed Ciel in _my_ classroom," Mr. Faustus informed me. "Your little act of PDA did not go over with some certain girls, specifically Elizabeth Middleford."

"Hon, that was _so _three and a half weeks ago. No one even cares anymore."

"So you're saying you are not wanted dead by anyone at all?"

"Basically." Well not _everyone_, but concerning that particular incident there wasn't.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to kill you now."

Why is _everyone's_ solution to _everything_ killing people? What kind of messed up world do we live in that this is always option A? Goddammit. "You're kidding, right? Like, you can't kill me over something as stupid as that. That's fucking stupid as hell."

"No, I'm _dead_ serious." He winked at me, and I swear I just threw up in my mouth a little.

"Well look who's a comedian," I muttered softly.

"I can't risk having you try and get me fired or arrested for this little mistake I've made."

"Wait, so let me get this straight. Because _you_ slipped up and don't keep up on current events, _I _have to die? Please tell me you think this is fucked up too."

"I have no obligation to explain my actions." And with a quick movement of his stealthy hands, there was a sickening _crack_ as he snapped Paula's neck.

I crawled all the way up to the headboard and let out a horrified gasp. "Holy fuck on a fucking sandwich! With fuck on top! And a side helping of fuck!"

Like, before this, I hadn't really been taking any of this seriously. I was tired, emotionally drained, and sick of feeling guilty all the time. I didn't really think that an _art teacher_, someone that taught at my school, would actually have the nerve to kill someone. But there he had, right in front of my eyes, in cold blood. Not that I was any better, but I at least did it in defense. This guy was just plain fucking crazy. And now my fucking life was on the line, and there was no way I could do anything to stop my fate this time. Where's a silverware knife when you need one?

Having finished off Paula, my one true friend left in this world, Claude approached me slowly, almost making the anticipation painfully slow. He was teasing me, taunting me, now. He knew there was no escape now and so did I. I could only lie there and embrace my fate. I had outlived it by a week, but no matter what, destiny always finds you. My string of life was about to be severed by those three old ladies with only one eye. There's really only one thing to say in this situation:

Fuck.

Claude's hands closed around my neck and I shut my eyes tight, ready to see the light in a few seconds. They started to tighten their hold, when all of a sudden, some forks and knives shot out of nowhere and stabbed Claude in all his crucial points. His hands fell away from my neck and I opened my eyes right away.

There standing before me, was Sebastian, arriving to finish me off finally. But he couldn't have Claude interfering with HIS prey, his subject of revenge. Oh no, I was his to kill, in order to get me back for murdering his master.

Claude whipped around and stared Sebastian full in the eyes. The situation had suddenly gotten more heated, and I wasn't sure how much I liked it. Well, it was a bit more relieving; at least I would be killed by familiars now. Not just a fucktard wannabe like Claude.

Claude made a move to punch Sebastian, to which the butler avoided effortlessly. They made swings, kicks, and aims for the other, and slowly made their way out into the hall. I guess when you're fighting to the death for the right of killing some bitchy teenage girl, you need more space than just a simple hotel room can provide. Wow, my life really is fucked up, isn't it?

Ah, I'm used to it.

It wasn't until they left, though, that I noticed that there was someone else in the room. No, not Paula's dead body lying on the floor, bleeding slowly. Yeah, someone would have to do something about that. But anyway, standing in the doorway left ajar by the fighting demons, stood none other than Ciel Motherfucking Phantomhive. I did I mention that his middle name is "Motherfucking" too? Yeah, it's pretty cool that we share, I mean _shared_, the same middle name.

Was he, like, some zombie come back to life just for the purpose of killing me himself? Or was he possibly some ghost who, since I was basically half-dead at this point, was there to guide me to my next life when I was killed sometime in the next ten minutes? Whatever he was, he started to walk towards me, in a steady manner that seemed to be somewhat calming to my tense nerves. I noticed a thin white scar across his neck, and I understood what it was from, not needing a reminder from someone about what it was.

"W-what are you doing here, back from the dead? Are you going to kill me?" I asked worriedly.

He didn't answer my questions fully, he just replied, "I'm not dead, and I love you, Kylee Phillips."

And I slapped him full in the face. It was a pretty nice slap too, because I needed to stop and catch my breath after I did it. Ciel's shocked expression masked his face entirely. After regaining my breath, I stood up and opposed him.

"What was that for?" He demanded loudly.

Yes, I know, I had probably heard the best two things in my life, but I had my reasoning. "You let me go a whole _week_ thinking I murdered you? And you loved me all along? How could you?"

"Really? _That's _why you slapped me? You are as selfish as ever, Kylee." He smirked at that last part, admitting that he wasn't really mad about my action.

"B-but, how are you still alive? I thought I had killed you for sure," I asked in a panicky tone.

"Wow, thanks," he answered jokingly.

"No, I didn't mean it like that!"

"I know, I was just teasing you." I felt my heat rising, oh how I had missed that feeling.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" I interrogated restively.

"Yes, of course I will," Ciel responded. "You didn't do quite as good of a job of killing me as you thought. I merely fainted from the blood loss; I barely woke up alive, if it hadn't been for Sebastian's extensive knowledge in medicine."

So, Sebastian can bring a nearly dead kid back to life, but he can't save him from an asthma attack? Some butler he is. "So let me get this straight. You're…not dead?"

"Nope."

"But why didn't you have Sebastian kill me? You had more of a reason then than ever."

"It took all of my courage on that day to get the nerve to have you over so that I could kill you. But afterwards, I simply couldn't muster up the strength again. It would certainly be too different without you there to annoy me constantly."

I raised my voice into a higher tone. "Aw, you would miss me! And I bet it's cause you l_ooove_d me," I said in a mushy voice.

"Kylee, stop talking and just kiss me already."

And I did, oh my god, I did. My soft lips met his in a crushing blow that was overwhelmingly tantalizing. His mouth was a little cold to the touch, but I didn't mind a single bit. I was overwhelmed with gladness that Ciel was alive, and that everything wasn't quite as shitty as I had imagined. I had never been so grateful to be so wrong. If only being wrong always entitled an adorable shota lover at the end of the rainbow. Then I would purposefully fail all of my tests in school. Hey, well at least now I knew that there would always be someone there for me whenever something went wrong. It was a very refreshing fact.

Our lips broke off the kiss and we pulled apart. I immediately resiezed him in a hug and I felt his arms wrap around my body. He was nearly the same size as me now, he had certainly grown a ton in these past few months.

I looked up to see Sebastian smirking by the door approvingly, some out of place bloodstains on his otherwise neat butler uniform, a handy knife in his left hand. I didn't have to assume that the blood was Claude's, who's body was probably lying dead/hidden somewhere nearby.

"Ciel?" I asked, meeting his circular sapphire eyes again.

"What?" He responded, sounding confused.

"I got so carried away with everything else, that I forgot to tell you this."

"And what would that be?"

I smiled sweetly at him. "I love you too, Ciel Phantomhive."

_And he said, __I want you forever, forever and always; through the good, and the bad, and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember, whether happy or sad or whatever, we'll still love each other, forever and always._

We entered into another heated makeout-session, but I'll spare you the details on that one. How about I fast forward to afterwards, when we left the hotel while Sebastian cleaned up, and arrived at school the next morning? Yeah, that sounds dandy.

"Kylee!" Alois came running towards me as soon I walked through the double doors leading into the school. He was immediately followed by Kourtney, Dahvy, and Austin, who flocked around me like bees to honey. Alois noticed mine and Ciel's hands clasped together and was about to make a smart comment, but stopped himself. He didn't want to risk me running off again, and I don't think he minded Ciel as much anymore. I doubt they would ever be friends, but they could at least be civil to each other and tolerate the other's presence. And that was enough for me.

The day went by exceedingly well, although no one knew exactly where Mr. Faustus had gone when it came time for eight hour. Well, no one except for me, Ciel, and Sebastian, and that's all who needed to know. Most speculated that he had finally been arrested for being the pedo he is, or was, I should say, but there were other obscure stories as well. I laughed at the more ridiculous ones, because I'm sure no one would ever believe the _real_ story of what had happened.

Things finally went back to normal, or as normal as things would ever get for me. With Alois's random gay moments that made me want to facepalm, and Ciel's moments of British insanity, my life wouldn't ever be as regular as the average highschooler's but that was just fine with me. I had had my ride on the exciting train, and let me tell you, it's not all it's cracked up to be. Hey, but I did get an amazing boyfriend out of it. So if you ever want a boyfriend, you'll only have to nearly kill someone, jump out of windows, witness murders, runaway from home, and piss off almost everyone you know. But it's totally worth it, right?

_I_ think so.

After school, I stepped into my house, bracing myself for whatever rampage my mother was about to go on. I had been gone for a week, unexcused, though, so I guess I was pretty much entitled to it. But instead of a fire-breathing mother just for me, I only found a sticky note awaiting me on the counter. It read

_Dear Kylee, if you decide to come back, please know that your father and I gave up looking for you and decided to go to the Grand Cayman for the next few weeks or so. But just because the house is vacant right now, doesn't mean you won't be in a world of trouble when we get back. Enjoy your freedom while you can. Love you, Mom._

I laughed at the nonsensical letter, crumpled it up, and threw it into the trash. Empty threats don't scare me, not after what I've been through. I hopped up the stairs to my room and pulled out a box I'd kept hidden in my closet. In it, were the photos Ciel and I had taken at the mall in the photo booth, a picture off my camera of the white board Dahvy had written on, and a stolen tomato. I should probably throw that last thing out now, it's bound to rot pretty soon, I noted mentally. I dug through the various other reminders of this year in the box, each one bringing out a different memory. I smiled a little at the hospital bracelet Ciel had been given after he'd had his asthma attack, and how he'd complained about how it'd chafed his wrist. Hah, he had such an adorable way of complaining. But I'm probably just saying that 'cause I'm a lovesick girl talking about her boyfriend. Oh well.

Looking at all these things overwhelmed me with a nostalgia I couldn't describe. I had wished for adventure, and I had gotten it ten times over. I'd had my thrill, and I could die peacefully now, knowing that I hadn't just settled for a mediocre teenage life. It didn't really matter anymore if I was the "prettiest" or the "smartest;" petty things like that didn't bother me anymore. I had realized that there's so much more to life than that.

And here's some advice to y'all out there: Don't go seeking adventure unless you know what you're getting yourself into. Because I sure as hell didn't, and look where that got me. Yeah, I'm a messed up fool, but I don't regret a single thing I've done this entire year. It's been a hell of a ride and a story that I'll be telling for years to come, but I think I've finally reached my stop, and I need to get off these wayward tracks. Besides, I currently had Ciel waiting outside for me so we could go out for some birthday frozen yogurt. It was December 14th, a day that I hoped would be a thousand times better than previous years. That's great and all, but before I can go, I'm left with this one last and final thought:

I wonder what things would've been like if Ciel had never arrived at my school that fateful Tuesday morning.

"_Tonight, we are young. So let's set the world on fire, we can burn brighter than the sun… So if by the time the bar closes and you feel like falling down, I'll carry you home, tonight."_

**So, here's my last words to you all. I REALLY hope this wasn't too rushed, cheesy, or mushy-gushy. I really tried to make it the best as possible and hope the last chapter didn't disappoint. I would also like to add, that if you weren't completely satisfied with this chapter, there WILL be an alternate ending that I will be adding sometime in the near future. So with that, please review one last time, it's the only chance you have left! And if you do, maybe I'll get that bonus chapter out a little sooner. So a great big "Thank You" to everyone who has been so inspiring throughout this entire series.**

**I wish all of you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!~**

**(Fallon, once you read this, please tell me what you thought about it! And Riley, if you ever get around to reading this!) XD**


	17. CPHMG: Alternate Ending

**Haiii! Well, hello to all you awesome people who reviewed! (and are continuing to do so!) Remember how I said that if you all reviewed that I would get this little chapter out faster?**

…**about that….**

**Well, if you want to hear my sorry excuse, then please, read ahead. If you hate my ramblings then you can just skip ahead, mkay? Well, I kinda just wanted to take a break from writing and enjoy my Christmas vacation, and trust me, when you've been writing nonstop for 4 months straight, you kinda need a breather. But then, when you've been writing that long, it almost becomes routine to you, so now I've got all this freakin' extra free time…and all I wanna do is write! But, I've been pacing myself more, which explains the lateness of this update. Also, I haven't gotten around to anything else I wanted to accomplish this winter, so I guess you can be happy about that! **

**Anywho, just so you know, that since spin-offs are so overrated, there probs won't be any of this fic. Cause, no, I am NOT making some stupid-ass fic about how there is something wrong with Ciel&Kylee's children. (Fuck you, Lady and the Tramp II). That would be almost as overrated as Pok****é****mon…(says the girl wearing a Pikachu t-shirt). But oh well, if you have any ideas for a non-lame spinoff that do NOT suck, then please, PM me your thoughts, dahling. Or you could always review, and I'll PM you. Don't worry, I don't bite. (But that doesn't go for ass-slapping). ANYWAY, now that I'm sufficiently off-track, let's get on with this little paradiddley, okayy? *reminder not to let me have sugar before I write***

***DisclaimerFTW~ Lotti does not, nor has she ever owned the Kuroshitsuji franchise***

**Kylee: Wait, so they're calling it a franchise now?**

**Lotti: *facepalm* Shut up and get in the story, I've got a fourth wall to rebuild.**

**Kylee: Alrighty, sir!**

**Lotti: … -_-**

I woke up suddenly in my bed, sweating and breathing heavily. I walked right over to the bathroom and turned the sink on. Once running, I splashed cool water on my face, and looked up at myself in the mirror. _What a crazy dream,_ I thought to myself.

What a crazy dream indeed. It was definitely one of the strangest things I'd ever imagined. I'd dreamed that Claude had come and kidnapped Paula and I. He'd ended up killing Paula, but before he could get to me, Sebastian saved me. Then Ciel had told me he'd loved me and then we'd started going out. Yeah, I'd have to have been dreaming for _that_ to ever happen. But I couldn't help but wonder if Ciel had actually died. Wait no, he'd died quite quickly, I'd seen it all with my own two eyes. It just had seemed more possible because it was a dream. That was it.

I looked around at the hotel suite and was overcome with relief that nothing had changed since I had last fallen asleep. Dream or no dream, I would have to go home eventually and face my consequences. If that dream hadn't done anything else, it'd given me the strength to go back home. And once I got showered and dressed, that's where I was headed.

It wasn't too much of a hassle to get back. There was a train that had a stop in the neighboring city to where I lived, and I could get a bus home from there. That wouldn't be too much more money added onto the credit card, but either way, my parents were going to be p.i.s.s.e.d when I got home. Oh well, at this point I was beyond caring what happened to me. Hopefully, if Sebastian hadn't caught up with me by now, he wasn't ever going to. And I could sleep peacefully knowing that.

_Who you are is not what you did; you're still an innocent._

_ Lights change like the weather; I hope you remember:_

_ Today is never too late to be_

_ Brand new._

I stared out the train window, watching the scenes pass by in a hundred different lives. The trees changing from firs to evergreens, the occasional maple or oak mixed in as well. The buildings getting larger as we approached the big cities, and then eventually dwindling as we got to the more rural areas. I could do this my whole life, take a train ride around the world, and just experience life at its purest. But there's me daydreaming again.

I have the attention span of a squirrel, which you all may very well know, but I can't help it. It's not like I have ADHD or anything like that, but sometimes I can't help but wonder, just _what_ is wrong inside my brain? Deep sigh.

The train gradually slowed to a stop and I knew it was my turn to get off. I then boarded the bus and proceeded to ride that all the way to my neighborhood. When it was time to leave, I grabbed the few bags that I had accumulated over the course of my stay in the hotel and hopped off the bus. I walked slowly towards my house, making sure to take my time. When I finally got to my front walk, I stopped and stood there for a little bit, taking in the feeling of being "home" again. After a sufficient enough time to calm myself, I made a motion for the front door, bracing myself for whatever came at me next.

_~10 Years Later~_

_ She smirked at the memory, remembering all the braveness and courage she had once held. Oh, had her parents been fuming, and she hadn't been able to leave the house for the next six months, besides going to school. Everyone else had been ecstatic to see her after her unannounced vacation, but they never questioned her about it. They also never asked what had happened to "that blue-haired kid" and his strange butler. They assumed it to be a personal problem, and didn't push the issue. Everything went back to the way it was before _he_ arrived and she had been perfectly fine with it. Or at least, that's what she had convinced herself. _

_ She looked out at the ocean waves, lapping hungrily at the unstable shore, breaking off more and more with each carnivorous bite. The boardwalk was beautifully decorated in cream and lavender, lighting up the already glistening white sands. The seats were mostly filled, all facing the open stage, where the main event was taking place. _Her_ main event. The sun was high in the sky, and it was warm, but not unbearable. The perfect weather for her "perfect" day. _

_ But some might say that happy endings are stories that haven't ended yet._

_ She sat there in front of the vanity, letting the stylists curl her hair, apply her makeup, and paint her nails. Once they were done with that, they helped her into her billowing ivory gown. She stepped onto the wooden walkway, being careful not to let her stilettos fall in the gaps in the planks. She was still out of sight from everyone in the crowd, and she had at least a good forty minutes before it was time for her appearance. _

_ The light reflected off the sparkling sapphire ocean, creating a nostalgic color. She blinked her eyes and it was gone, the rays of the sun bringing out some different shade now. But something else was there in its place. A snowy white owl flying towards her, swiftly navigating the salty sea air._

_ It slowed down upon impact, landing gently on her shoulder. She took the blank envelope that was void of anything leave for the waxen seal and the neatly written words "Miss Kylee Phillips." She peeled the seal off and removed the letter inside. It read:_

_Dear Kylee,_

_All congratulations to you on your noteworthy day. I hope everything goes exceptionally well, and I was quite surprised to hear that you had even invited my cousin. I guess what I've heard is true, you really have changed. To see if these things are actually true for myself, I would like to personally meet with you. Meet me at the East Shore in five minutes. It shouldn't be too much of a hike._

_See you soon,_

_C. Phantomhive_

After reading those last words, I took off sprinting towards the aforementioned place. I hitched up the skirt around me, so as not to drag it in the sand. The sun was gleaming even brighter than ever, but I prayed that I wouldn't be spotted.

I turned the last bend and saw him staring there. Wow, he was tall now, he probably had a good four or five inches on me. He was dressed just as dapper as usual, and he still had that same, pirate-y eye-patch tied ever-so-carefully around his still petite frame. Fuck it if he's taller than me, he'll still always be petite in my mind.

I outstretched my arms and embraced Ciel tighter than a deadly anaconda. His face grimaced, oh, what a familiar grimace.

"What are you doing here? Alive?" I whispered rapidly, as if someone might be around to hear; although, the premises were clear for the next mile.

"I never died," Ciel replied crisply. "I simply disappeared."

"But why?" I questioned.

"I figured it was the best for the both of us. I came to realize that we only brought out the worst in each other."

I thought back to those few in number but yet unforgettable high school days. We really did, didn't we?

"But why didn't you send Sebastian back to kill me? Or at least come to see me before now?"

"What I meant to say that day, was that I loved you," the bluenette answered.

"Well it's a little late to be telling me that." I fingered the large diamond heart around my neck nervously.

"But I at least gave you that same necklace you are wearing."

I let out a small noise of surprise. "You sent this to me? I thought Jack did!"

"No, he only took credits for it. He also had no idea the whereabouts of it."

_I knew he could never afford anything like that,_ I thought silently.

"I guess I'm not a murderer after all. Thanks for letting me carry all that guilt," I deadpanned.

"Well I guess it's punishment enough for what you did," Ciel grinned.

"Why did you choose to come today, of all days?" My question shot straight out of the blue.

"I thought I might at least stop in for your wedding, of all days," he responded. "Jack's a lucky man, by the way. You look stunning."

I blushed slightly at his words. "It's only because I've been spray-tanned, hairsprayed, and given uber-long false lashes," I assured him.

"Doubt it," Ciel said seriously.

"Now please, tell me your reason for coming here today. I'm not going to ask again."

"Run away with me, Kylee." He held out his hand in an offertory manner.

"I-I-I can't," I finally finished.

"What's stopping you?"

"Ciel." My voice commanded his attention almost immediately. "I'm getting married in less than a half hour. You can't just expect to leave me for a decade and expect me to rush back into your arms, no matter how much I used to love you. I'm with Jack now, and I've moved on." I turned to leave, not willing to see his hurt face.

"You've changed."

I stopped in my tracks. I faced him with my whole being and replied, "I haven't changed, I've only grown up. I suggest you do the same. I'm not the same carefree, troublesome teenage girl that I used to be. I'm twenty-five and I've no need for those childish tendencies anymore. Why can't you understand?"

He took a deep breath. "Sebastian and I finally closing in on my parents' murderers and my kidnappers. We should be able to find them within the next year or two. And you what will happen once I finally exact my revenge," he paused. "I really just wanted to say goodbye and see if I could win you back after all these years. But I guess I've failed."

I leapt forward and captured him in a passionate kiss. Afterwards, I hugged him once more. I whispered in his ear, "Goodbye, Ciel Phantomhive."

After I bid him farewell, I hurried back to the boardwalk, where I was supposed to get married at. I turned around one last time and waved him farewell. And surprisingly, he was smiling and waving back. I'd like to think he was genuinely happy for me.

_She hurried back to the aisle with which she was supposed to tread down, to meet her awaiting fiancée. Everyone surrounded her quickly and wondered where she had been, but she only said she was clearing up some unfinished business. They accepted it at that, and quickly prepped her once more. _

_ The music began to drift slowly from the piano, and she began to float down the aisle, not unlike a pageant queen. The people in their seats all turned to look at her, but she only had eyes for groom, whose smile couldn't be any bigger. He wasn't a terrible looking guy, he seemed to have inherited all the right genes. Somewhat shaggy blonde hair that had been tamed for the occasion, sparkling blue eyes, and a solid black tuxedo that complimented his well-built frame. He was an avid surfer, and the ocean was one of his favorite places, hence the beach wedding._

_ The bride was handed off by her adoptive father, the one whom, along with his wife, had taken in the girl so kindly after her actual parents had been taken away from her for child neglect not long after she ran away. She had lived the rest of her teenage life out with them, and she had been more than content. They were everything her birth parents weren't and it had been so relieving to have some actual parental figures in her life for once. _

_ She held hands with her groom as the pastor began the vows. She glanced quickly over her shoulder and saw _him_, standing in the very back, nearly hidden by the rows of people. He was beaming brightly, and she trusted him not to interrupt the ceremony. He looked proud of her, more than anything, and she felt happy, knowing that he had finally come to terms with her situation._

_ Then the pastor announced, "You may kiss the bride."_

_ And she, Kylee Phillips, didn't wish it that was anyone else she was marrying._

_ Or at least that's what she told herself._

~One year, Seven months, and Four days later~

He arrived at my house in the middle of the night and I knew exactly why.

Tall black hat; long, dark, overcoat; ominous feeling to him. I was relaxing by the cozy fire, reading an interesting book, and keeping myself company because Jack was out of town on business. I hated being left alone, but when you have a companion everyday, you cherish those moments of solitude.

I didn't try to question him much due to his portentous aura; it was like holding a steaming coffee cup, you knew well enough that if you tried to drink the scalding contents, you would most likely burn your tongue. So, in order to avoid "burning my tongue," I didn't bother the stranger.

"Sebastian," I called to him. "I do not need to know details. Let's just go."

He smirked a little at my sharpness. "I figured you might say something along the lines of that." He handed me a note with the same waxen seal on the back. "Ciel wanted you to have that. He wrote it before his death."

"Thanks," I mumbled softly. I grabbed the note and shoved it in my pocket for later.

"Shall we go?" Sebastian suggested.

"Yes," I agreed.

We left wordlessly in the midst of the night and walked until we came across the very place we were headed for. Sebastian speedily dug up a small coffin he'd buried a few hours ago and opened it up.

Ciel's silenced body lay inside, comforted by the satin insides. He was wearing a suit and tie and had a white rose in his lapel. _He is literally looking "fresh to death," _I noted mentally. Great, this isn't the time for bad puns, Kylee.

I took more white rose petals from a bag that I had brought with me and scattered them around his lifeless body. His delicate eyes were finally closed for good this time. No more false alarms.

When my small ritual of scatting petals was finished, Sebastian latched the multiple locks on the coffin to ensure its closure.

I looked up and stared out at the view in front of me. It was the same beach that Ciel had met me at the day of my wedding, when he'd tried to plead for me to go with him.

The ocean was calmer now; the waves being a murky black rather than blue. It didn't seem forbidding, it seemed inviting. _Come with us,_ they seemed to be saying. So soundlessly, Sebastian and I gently pushed the box into the open ocean. It took a few pushes to get it far enough out, but I watched it until it was completely out of sight.

"It's waterproof," Sebastian added.

"Good," was all I could say in response.

We stood there for a few more minutes before we both said our farewells and went out separate ways. I didn't question where he was going; I simply did not want to know. Probably to go steal another small child's soul.

When I reached my home, I stepped inside and removed my coat. I took the letter out of my pocket, opened up the fireplace, and slipped it inside. I watched the flames flicker and eat it up, their armies of red and orange surrounding it protectively.

I guess I would never know the last words of Ciel Phantomhive and I found it better that way. Some things were better left unsaid.

_Oh, wherever the wind blows me, you're still the one and only boy on my mind. No, there ain't no one better, so always remember you're mine._

_Paris, London, Tokyo; it's just one thing I gotta do. I can hardly take another goodbye, baby it won't be long. You're the one that I'm waiting on._

_Boy, I'll be thinking about you worldwide._

**Yep, if you're wondering, I couldn't help but squeeze in that little BTR reference. Also, for those of you who prefer sad endings, here was your Nicholas Sparks-y ending. *Gasp!* what was in the letter? Well if it was an explanation saying that Lotti was too lazy to write was in it, then you are most certainly WRONG. Totes. Nah, but I prefer the tragic ending anyway, it tells of forbidden love, and heartbreak and….**

**Kylee: Well, I'mma cut her off at that. She can get rambley sometimes. I mean, I practically have to LIVE with her.**

**Lotti: Shut up, I didn't give you the right to speak.**

**Kylee: Nope, the government did. Freedom of speech, bitches!**

**Lotti: *sigh* Thanks again to everyone who has stuck with this. The CPHMG series is finally over, fo reals this time. Happy New Year and I wish all your 2012's are filled with tons of new fanficition! (and maybe one of mine will be in it!) Well, Lotti is out! See yah, my bitches!**

**~Random Side Note~ For all of you looking for a good laugh, look up the Kuroshitsuji Facebook by ~LeeAnn-Anime-Fan on DeviantArt. DO IT. They're fucking awesome. I've been following them on Facebook and DA (like a stalker!) for a while, and its fucking hilarious. So without further ado, do it! I dare you. In fact, I double dare you! You could even tell them I sent you, although I'd bet big money they have NO idea who I am. Oh well. Annndd, bai! (All opinions are my own.) **


End file.
